14 Going on 25
by The Obsidian Angel
Summary: When a 14 year old Serena wakes up at 25 with no clue how she got there,she falls in love all over again: Turning to her side, she was met with deep sapphire blue eyes."Good morning", the young man smiled. Her eyes widened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"
1. Prologue

The Los Angeles breeze billowed through the night catching the curtains of a rather peculiar apartment, its curtains dancing gracefully in the wind. From this room flowed a steady stream of magic, invisible to the mortal eye. It took on an eerie glow as a candle's golden blaze flickered seductively from side to side, creating a mysterious glow against the peach walls. In its wake stood two silhouettes, a young girl and an older woman. The elder of the two sat at a black marble table, famished, her eyes, pools of exhaustion. The table top was piled with ancient scripts, runes, and other mystical antiques. Her eyes were now scanning frantically over a clear, crystal ball.

"Maggie", the younger of the two stared at her worriedly, falls of raven tresses flowing over her back. She wore a black hoodie and ripped jeans, a single teardrop tattooed to her cheek. "You've been trying to find this chica all night. Give it a rest".

"I can't give up", Maggie mumbled under her breath. "The Atrox is growing stronger".

"I hope she's not some punk you dug up", the girl growled, throwing a fist at a velvet red pillow for no apparent reason. "I don't need some pussy holding me back".

Maggie gave her an amused smile before continuing with her research. "Believe me, she's less of a "punk" than you think".

"Whatever", Jimena rolled her eyes and slumped down on a sofa on the opposite side of the room. "I could take them alone". With that said, she glanced out of the window, a thoughtful expression spreading over her features. "No la necesito. I don't need no one".

Maggie turned to Jimena, sympathy in her eyes and before the young woman could catch it, she looked away. She returned to her scriptures and after a few minutes, her eyes lit up, the candlelight giving them a mad glint. "I think I found a spell that will enable me to locate her".

Jimena shrugged and jumped off of the sofa to take her place beside Maggie. She hoisted herself up onto the marble table. "So?"

"So repeat after me". And with that from Maggie's lips flowed a stream of strange, yet familiar words. Although, Jimena spoke the Latin, in her mind she saw the true meaning of the words.

_O, mother of the moon, give us the gift of time._

After a few more verses, they had managed to finish.

Jimena stared intently at the scripture waiting for a sign. When nothing came, she sighed impatiently. Maggie immediately stopped, her eyebrows furrowed. "I believe I read something wrong"

"And?"

"The spell was supposed to read sight instead of time".

"So what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"So I think we've just made a terrible mistake", Maggie gazed as the scripture took on a dangerous light, illuminating the dim room and finally spraying a milky shimmer out of the window and into the night air, it's glow almost undistinguishable from the moonlight.

* * *

Serena sighed, restlessly as she pulled a blanket of ivory sheets over her body. Her red and black T and pajama shorts weren't nearly enough to ward off the chill that had just run through her blood. At first, she had assumed that it was only the moisture from the ocean waves, but then she had developed a headache and finally the looming dread that something terrible was about to occur. The mystical white glow she had seen before it hit her, hadn't helped much either. She clutched her covers tighter around her as she heard the ocean waves brushing upon the shore. She loved living by the ocean. It was so peaceful and often a cure for emotional stress that accompanied the average teenage life. She frowned at the thought that she would have to move soon due to her UCLA classes.

"Serena", a familiar voice floated into the room.

"Collin", she smiled up at him, and with one gaze into his mind, she could tell that he was worried about her.

"Are you alright? Bad first day of highschool?" He gave a boyish grin.

She sighed. Her first day of freshman year hadn't exactly gone as planned. The girls hadn't exactly been accepting of her style _or _how quickly guys latched on to her.

"It'll get better, kiddo", he soothed her exhausted thoughts and walked over to plant a brotherly kiss on her dark, red hair.

"Ew", she pushed him away in mock irritation and gave him a sincere smile. "I'm a big girl now. You don't have to keep checking up on me".

She caught a glint of sorrow in his eyes before he hastily veiled it with a childlike grin. She prowled further into his mind. He was afraid that they were growing apart. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, she looked up to smile at him again. "You should get some sleep"

"R- right", he muttered before walking away and closing the door behind him. Back where she started, she sighed and pulled a pillow over her head. Then, determined to stay awake the next day, she closed her eyes and sailed into an ocean of dreams.

* * *

Serena yawned as she awoke from her slumber, streams of sunlight pouring in through crystal clear window panes. Turning onto her side, she was met with deep sapphire blue eyes.

"Good morning", the young man gave her a warm smile.

Her eyes widened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Where am I?

"Serena", the stranger cocked an eyebrow at her, his head rising from the covers. "What's wrong?"

"How do you know my name?" Pulling the pearl colored satin sheets from her legs, she shot up from the bed. Wait a minute… She didn't _have_ satin sheets. Alarmed, she tumbled onto the cool, amber carpet hitting her head against the wall. She gasped at the absence of her hardwood floors. Glancing around the room, she realized that she wasn't in L.A anymore or at least not the ocean side home that she had grown up in. The walls were colored a midnight blue. A vanity, desk, and dresser graced them as well as a piano and various paintings. She turned to stare out of one of the three four- paned windows when a hand took her gently by the arm. She immediately lashed out with speed that she didn't know she had.

"Let me go!" She wrenched from his grip and stumbling back, crashing into the vanity. Tons of perfume, gloss, and other cosmetics spilled over the carpet. Reaching for a bottle of cologne, she took it firmly in hand and turned the nozzle towards him. "Don't come any closer".

"Serena", he started to chuckle. "What are you going to do? Spray me to death?"

She could feel balls of anger tightening inside. Was he mocking her? She stared at the cologne bottle for a split second. It wouldn't kill him, but it would at least keep him occupied while she made her escape. "I'm warning you".

"With your cologne bottle". He gave a thoughtful smile and tilted his head, blonde wisps falling wildly over his face. His eyes averted to meet hers and where a sapphire calm had been lit a fiery yellow blaze. She gasped, her fingers loosening. She was entranced. So entranced that she didn't hear the shattering shrieks of glass as the bottle hit the vanity stool or the strong scent of cologne as it stung at her nostrils. She didn't even notice the stream of liquid and broken glass as it made its way over her bare feet. She grimaced at the feel of an unfamiliar energy crawling its way into her mind. Then as if by instinct, a force field formed immediately and the strange feeling disappeared. Back to herself now and fully alert, she hissed at the open wounds on her feet. Looking up, she found that her attacker was backing away, a bewildered look in his eyes.

"What are you hiding from me?"

She dodged to her right, but he only blocked her.

"How?" She stood baffled at his cat- like reflex. "How did you do that?"

"Serena", he spoke calmly. "I need you to sit still so I can figure out what's wrong with you".

_What's wrong with me?_ A psychopathic criminal was asking what was wrong with_ her_. Suddenly a dangerous thought crossed her mind. Did he _know_? His words retraced through her memory.

_So I can figure out what's wrong with you…_

"My powers", she whispered venomously. "You're after my powers".

"_What_?"

She had always feared that she would be hunted down by some scientists who had discovered her deepest secret. But she hadn't expected it to be so soon. Had she been so obvious? Was he going to experiment on her? She would never let him…

"You won't get away with this, you know", she threatened him despite the tremor in her voice. "I have a family and friends. They'll come looking for me-"

What she had expected to be annoyance or even terror, ironically turned out to be cruel amusement. Her blood ran cold at the man's laughter. Eyes widened, she backed further into the vanity. With a glance in the mirror she saw a completely different person. Instead of the tangled mess of hair that she had carried to bed the night before, there were long crimson tresses flowing down her back. Her complexion was smooth and elegant, unknown to blemishes or adolescent acne. Her limbs were thinner and longer now, and where innocence and naivety had once been, reigned maturity and an indisputable knowing.

"W- what the hell", she began in shock, stumbling over her words, "did you do to me?" She had heard of plastic surgery and even age enhancers, but this was ridiculous. Unable to pry her attentions from the beautiful woman in the looking glass, she noticed something else. A scarlet flush filled her cheeks at the absence of her pajama shorts and T. In their place was a slinky garnet gown that reminded her of something ordered straight from a Victoria's Secret catalog. The gown was barely low enough to cover her thighs or high enough to hide her chest. A see through flower design crawled up her flat waist and bosom meeting with spaghetti straps as thin as a spider's web. Grabbing a white, silk robe from one of the built in closets, she threw it over her shoulders. The man cocked an eyebrow at her embarrassment.

"Don't", she threatened as he stepped forward and slipped his strong arms around her to remove the robe. "Strange. I thought you adored that gown". He gently traced a finger down her bare back. "I always do".

She nearly jumped at the feel of his touch before flinging him away. "What kind of perv _are_ you!"

"What kind of perv do you _want_ me to be?"

She rolled her eyes in blatant annoyance. "Stop playing games!"

He seemed taken back. "Oh, _I'm_ the one playing games?"

She nodded, out of breath from shouting.

"Serena", he sighed, crossing his arms. "This isn't funny".

"I'm not trying to be funny", she whispered, tears burning at her eyes. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry_, she told herself, determined not to show any signs of emotional weakness. But no matter how much she struggled to hold back her emotions, the feeling lingered, and the harder she tried, the more difficult the struggle became. She turned her face from him, her bottom lip quivering.

"I'm sorry", he solaced her, his tone soft with compassion. "I didn't mean to frighten you".

She could only shrug, afraid of what would come out if she attempted to reply.

"Come here"

When she didn't, he walked up behind her and took her by the shoulders. Gently turning her towards him, he cupped her face in his hands. "Tell me what happened"

Her only response was a steady stream of tears. Taking her into his arms, he leaned down to kiss them away before breathing tenderly into her ear. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you".

"Why not?" she inquired, unable to look him in the eye. She was still ashamed at her obvious display of emotion.

"Serena, I love you"

Raising an eyebrow, she turned to meet his eyes. They were deep, loving, affectionate… He was apparently a _very_ good actor…

She scowled. "And I suppose that in the ten minutes that you've known me, you've fallen head over heels, hm?"

"Ten minutes?" he asked, puzzled.

She stared at him in sympathy. Perhaps he wasn't harmless at all. She had read about those who strayed too far from reality and created their own little dream world. Maybe, there, he really did love her. But then again, she couldn't remember ever seeing him before, let alone giving him any reason to love her. Her heart beat quickened as her imagination ran wild. She swallowed hard, thinking of the latter. Or maybe he was the Ted Bundy type… Pulling from his embrace, she backed away towards a tall wooden door. "I'm getting out of here".

He smirked in amusement. "Go ahead".

She paused. "What?"

"Go on. You said you were leaving".

"Oh", she muttered, awed at his sudden change of heart. Maybe she had been right about him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He didn't seem like he was capable of taking anything. _Except hearts_, a small voice piped up from the back of her head. She shook it off before taking one last glance at her captor. Then, forcing her attentions from the dangerous blonde, she touched the cold, smooth doorknob.

"Mommy!" a small cry arose from beneath her. Looking down, she saw two children, a girl and a boy. They both smiled up at her with their forest green eyes, sandy blonde hair hanging wildly over their faces. The girl yawned, her tiny fingers pulling at the sleeves of her crescent moon pajamas.

"Mommy?" Serena asked. The day just seemed to become more and more complicated. She narrowed her eyes. "Did he kidnap you too?"

The man nodded sarcastically. "Oh, I kidnapped them alright". With that said, he picked the boy up and wrestled him to a cerulean rug in a tickle hold. Like most children, the girl couldn't stand being ignored and started to pull at the man's ears. "My turn! My turn!" When the boy was breathless, he turned on the girl who began to scream gleefully and race around the room. When the boy had caught his breath, he ran after them "Daddy!"

Serena's breath caught in her throat. Daddy? He didn't look old enough to be a father. And why had they called her "mommy"? She moaned, her head spinning.

"Sure you don't wanna stay?" He smiled at her from his place on the ground, his children spread out on either side of him red with laughter.

She nodded.

"Positive?"

"Yeah". She turned to the children to wave, but only got strange looks in return.

"Is mommy going crazy?" the girl whispered into her father's ear.

He nodded. "Either that or she had too much to drink last night".

Serena's eyebrows furrowed and not sure of what exactly to say, she pulled open the door… to reveal a shoe closet. Trembling in rage, she turned back towards him. "You… you jerk!" She raised a hand to strike him, but he caught it in midair. With her spare arm, she picked up a boot from the closet and heaved it at him. He caught it with his other hand and tossing it to the side, took her by the arm.

"Let me go!" she cried defenseless now. "Help me!" She looked to the girl and boy, but they were still on the ground giggling. This time, at her. She scowled. Were they used to this sort of thing?

The man sighed at her effortless attempts. "We're back where we started". Then with lightening fast speed, he pinned her wrists to the bed and forced her down.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh", the girl and boy sang from the carpet.

"Stop!" she cried kicking at him with her bare feet. He winced when she struck him across the head before holding her legs down with his knees. She writhed and squirmed for about three more minutes and then finally ceased due to exhaustion, breathing heavily into the satin sheets.

"Are you finished yet?" He smiled down on her. She couldn't respond, too busy attempting to bite at his fingers. He chuckled. "I guess not".

"Stop laughing at me!" she roared, her eyes glowing a fiery green.

This only made him laugh harder and her glare deepened.

"This_ is_ weird, you know"

He nodded. "I was thinking more along the lines of kinky, but correct me if I'm wrong".

She groaned, her legs growing numb. "You're too heavy"

"You didn't seem to mind last night", he whispered. "So will you listen to me now?"

"Last night?" She roared.

He sighed tiredly, his grip loosening. "Me and my big mouth".

At this, Serena wrenched her arms away and started to slap at him with her palms. The girl's laughter filled the room.

"You fight like a girl, mommy!"

The boy ran to his father's side and started to pull at his legs. "Getoff- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off- get off…" His sister joined the chant and soon they were both pulling and prodding at the man.

"Thanks", Serena mumbled at the children before rolling off of the bed. Running at the door opposite of the shoe closet, she raced down an ivory staircase, into a large living area and finally out of the front door.

* * *

HOLA! PAY ATTENTION! PUT YOUR ATTENTION HERE PLEASE! YES HERE! Er… ok! Read and review! Yes review! Don't be afraid of that little "Go" button (cheesy smile) And now I'm gonna be a lame and post responses to reviews that I got from this story so far. It seemed like fun… 

Demon Goddess: I will update as fast as I can. I keep creating stories without finishing old ones and it just puts more work on my hands dammit! And, ah, glad you think it is funny! Thanx!

Jaguarmoon: Glad you like it! Keep reading! It's er… good for your health! (cheesy smile)

Shadowings: What does waii mean? O.o And I can't stop playing with your mind! I mean its RIGHT THERE! What do you expect me to do? Leave it alone?

Goddess of Shiny Stuff: Glad you can't wait to read more of this!

AND THAT'S IT SO FAR!


	3. What happened, Serena?

Serena panted breathlessly as she cut down the block through the morning air. The neighborhood was gorgeous and surprisingly, somewhat familiar. If only she could remember… She gasped as she passed a garden of lush green grass, various exotic flowers blooming from its roots. She looked up to view a large school campus, small children scrambling over each other in a race for the doors.

_River Forest_. She remembered now. This was her old elementary school. Her home should have only been a few miles away. She sprinted onto the grassy campus and seized a payphone. It was then that she noticed her absence of money. Turning to her right, she saw a group of children pointing and whispering at her.

"Who's she?"

"I think it's Heaven and Adonis's mom"

"She's pretty"

"Why is she wearing that?"

Serena tensed, suddenly aware that she had indeed just run out of the house half naked and bare foot. She moaned at the wet, prickling grass teasing her feet. "Er… does anyone have a quarter?"

The children all suddenly ceased and stared in awe, as the Goddess in lingerie had just spoken. She started to repeat her question when a tall, stern- looking man in a grey suit stepped up from behind the children causing many of them to disperse. He pulled four coins out of his pocket and placed them in her palm. She trembled at the chill of his fingers.

"Make your call and get the hell off my campus. I won't have you distracting the children".

She cocked an eyebrow. He seemed strangely familiar. Then her eyes widened. "Mr. Lane! Don't you remember me? I only graduated eighth grade this past June".

He narrowed his eyes in disdain. "Now look here, Mrs. Killingsworth. I'm tired of your children's shenanigans. I don't need to put up with yours. What are you up to?"

"But……", she trailed off. He remembered her, but not as the intelligent and theatrical girl that had just graduated, but as a mother of two, no doubt the girl and boy from which she had just escaped from.

She nodded. "I… just let me make this call".

He nodded in return and started to leave. "Make it quick", he called from over his shoulder. "And speaking of young Heaven and Adonis… they aren't in school today. They'd better have a good reason…"

Serena lost track of his low, monotone speech and started to dial her number. Holding the phone to her ear, she waited tolerantly.

"The number you have reached is currently disconnected. 4- 5- 5-" She gasped, hanging up the phone. Her mind raced with possibilities. Maybe they had finally gotten the line connected at their new home. She would try calling there. After slipping another quarter in and dialing the number, she waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello", croaked a soft, whispery voice.

"Dad?" she asked, alarmed. "You sound tired".

He gave a chuckle. "Not anymore tired than I normally am". His tone became more serious. "Serena, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. But you have to pick me up"

"Dear, you know I have temporary blindness".

Her eyebrows shifted. "When did this happen?"

"Ah…" The man seemed confused.

"Nevermind. Just send Collin to pick me up"

"Serena-"

"I'm in River Forest by my old school. Don't worry, dad. I'll be by as soon as I can to see you about this blindness thing. We have to get you to a hospital. Love you. Bye".

With that, she glanced around for Mr. Lane and when the coast was clear, she dove into a bush to veil herself from danger. Namely Heaven, Adonis, and their psycho father.

After about an hour, a silver Lexus pulled up. She narrowed her eyes. That wasn't Collin's car. It lingered there for a moment before the passenger door opened. Serena tensed, sinking deeper into the bushes. She winced as bristles and thorns tore at her arms and legs. A young woman finally stepped out, long raven locks flowing down her back. She wore black stilettos and a professional yet stylish suit. Tossing a wisp of black from her dark eyes, she made her way across the campus.

"Serena", she called, her eyes darting about. "Chica, where are you?"

Serena swallowed hard, staying as still as she possibly could. Then she saw the driver's door open and there stood an apprehensive Collin.

"Collin!" she cried. Jumping up from her spot in the bushes, she soared over the grass campus and into his arms, tears in her eyes.

"Serena", he gaped at her. "What happened?"

"Woke up", she heaved, unable to form a complete explanation of the chaotic state her mind was in. "Kidnapped".

"Kidnapped?" Collin's eyes grew angry. "By who?"

"I don't know", she sobbed into his shirt. "But we have to call the cops".

"The pigs?" The woman asked, walking up behind them. "What happened?"

"I think she was kidnapped", Collin muttered, rocking his sister back and forth.

"Kidnapped?" her eyes widened. "_No posible. _I just talked to her on the phone last night".

Serena looked up at her, eyes narrowed. "No, I didn't. I don't even _know_ you".

Collin opened the car door. "She's delirious. Let's get her back home". He gently laid her across the back seat. Then climbing into the driver's seat and waiting for the woman to slide in, he sped off. Serena cocked an eyebrow as she watched two figures staring at her from outside by the school. One of them was dressed in completely white and somewhat resembled a retired school teacher. The other seemed more dangerous in a black hoodie two times her size and a deep, menacing glare. Assuming that Mr. Lane had sent them, she sighed and rested her head back upon the seat. Groaning, she turned to see her brother. "You look older", she mumbled.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Try to get some sleep?"

"Loco!" the woman whispered. "This is crazy. Who could get pass Stanton? With the Atrox gone-"

"Well, there is that criminal on the loose, Jimena…"

"But he only aims at teenage girls"

"Maybe he got tired of them…"

Serena held her throbbing head, trying to recollect the events of that morning. "He was blonde", she uttered. "Blue eyes. I think he had a tattoo… some kind of ring…. And there were two kids".

Collin and Jimena gradually turned about to face her, strange expressions of their faces.

"Coincidence?" Collin asked.

The woman just shrugged before turning to smile at Serena. "Do you remember me now?"

Serena shook her head. "I've never seen you before in my life".

The woman pouted, worriedly.

"It's okay, Jimena", he patted her on the shoulder. "She's probably just in shock".

"She can remember _you_"

"I know", Collin winced. Serena laid her head back against the seat and listened to the serenading motor until she could finally feel the car coming to a stop.

"You're home", Collin told her. "Come on. I'll walk you in".

Serena nodded and climbed out of the back seat. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced about the neighborhood. Grassy land, a sand paved walk, play sets, and a Victorian style home…

"AGH!" she screamed in terror realizing that this is where she had just escaped from.

"Serena", Jimena grew alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah", Collin agreed.

She groaned. She had been getting a lot of that lately. _What happened, Serena? What's wrong? Is being kidnapped and possibly sexually assaulted **such** a big deal?_ Wasn't it obvious that her entire life was crumbling right before her eyes?

"This is where I just came from! The guy lives here! The one that kidnapped me?"

"Serena, _you_ live here", Collin begged before pulling at her arms.

"No!" she yelled, kicking at him.

"Serena!"

"Put me down, dammit! PUT ME DOWN!" She tussled and kicked at him, trying effortlessly to knee him in the groin. Then, using her powers, she ventured into his mind and stifled his thoughts.

"Huh?" he murmured, stumbling over the grass.

"Collin", Jimena roared. She turned to glare at Serena. "I knew this would happen. I saw it".

"You saw what?" Serena asked, alarmed. Was she aware of her powers? "What are you? Psychic?"

Jimena gave her a look as if to say "Duh". "I saw you fighting us like this. I'm not exactly sure what it means but… Serena, stop trying to throw my mind off guard. Don't you know who I _am_?"

Serena backed away, indecisive of what she should do.

"Who are you?" Jimena hissed. "And what have you done with my home girl?"

Serena shrugged. "I didn't do anything to your "home girl"" She quoted the last words with her fingers.

"Oh, it's _on_ now, bitch"

"Pandia?" A voice came from the doorway.

_Pandia?_ Serena thought.

"Jimena", the woman corrected him.

"What's going on here?"

"It's Serena", Collin groaned from the grass foundation. "I think she has amnesia or something".

The voice sighed. "You don't say…"

Serena gawked as the same dangerous blonde that she had encountered earlier, stepped out of the shadows to claim the voice.

"It's him!" Serena pointed before jetting down the block. Unfortunately, he was too quick for her and in a matter of seconds, he tackled her to the ground. Punching him in the stomach, she crawled away, but he only took her by the ankles and they both rolled into a sandbox. Kicking a well made castle in his face, she scrambled away towards the slide.

"Hey", he smirked sarcastically. "It took us _forever_ to build that".

She gasped as her reached for her. Jumping forward, she took hold of the jungle gym and climbed as high as she could manage.

"Don't make me climb up there and get you"

Her eyes widened as he took hold of the bars and without thinking, she let go, falling into a huge puddle of mud.

He snickered. "That's a pretty good look for you"

She scowled.

"No really. It's natur-"

He cut off as she pulled him into the mud and with a sneer, she jetted off in the other direction back towards Collin and Jimena.

"Oh no, you don't"

"Ack!" she screamed as they both went tumbling downhill.

"Relax", he held her tightly. "And too bad about your hair"

"My hair?" she asked. "Why?"

SPLASH!

Her terrified screams and his excited howls made a marvelous impact as they both collided with a blue surface and plummeted into the deep end of a swimming pool. Now underwater, she desperately grasped for the surface. Sputtering, she ascended from the water, flailing wildly until a pair of strong arms pulled her to the poolside. She watched, aggravated as the man rolled onto his back, bursting with laughter. He looked up to stare at her, pulling a few drenched strands of blonde from his eyes. His white T and jeans were soaked as well. "That was fun…"

She didn't respond, too angry to speak, too shocked to make a run for it.

"Want to go again?" he teased.

No response.

"I take it you're upset". He moved forward to cup her chin in his hand,

"Quit it!" She brushed him away.

"I _knew_ that would get your attention"

She gulped. Was that a smile forming? She veiled it with a revolted grimace. Looking up, she saw Jimena helping a still dazed Collin down the hill.

"Hey! If you two are done goofing off, we have to talk", she shot a dirty look at the guy who countered with an overly cheesy grin. Jimena rolled her eyes and took off back towards the house.

* * *

REVIEW CORNER: DA DA DA

Shadowings: Wai…. A baby's wail. COOLNESS! Yes, I did get the idea from Garner's movie. Isn't it obvious? Lol

Mini Sparky: Glad you love it and think it is funny:)

Demon Dea: Love your new name! And thank you SU much for the cool review. It makes me SO happy just to know that my author alerts have that effect on someone! THANX!

Seistresiete: You haven't read the book? Lol Then how did you come across my story? Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

Xxspit-firexx: Cute and funny! Yes that is exactly what I was aiming for! Glad you think I wrote Stanton well! Just add wit and sexiness and TA DA: Stanton! (applause)

Rainchild: O.o Don't kill me! I will update! I am now. See? See?


	4. The future? Duh!

Serena struggled effortlessly with the metal handcuffs that bound her to a beautifully carved wooden love seat sitting in the center of the man's living room. He, Jimena, and Collin all stared down on her. She glared at her brother. How could he do this to her? Had they paid him? Was her father in on it too? She watched as Jimena and Collin sat on a blue sofa across from her and the man made his way towards the love seat. She started to shrink away, when Jimena intervened.

"Don't sit there", she scolded him. "You only make things worse". The man looked as if he was considering this and then with a flip of his blonde hair, he exchanged places with Collin. This wasn't exactly a _perfect_ arrangement either.

"I'll ask"

"No", Jimena turned to glare at him. "I'll ask. What did I tell you before?"

He chuckled, but Serena could sense the annoyance in his tone. "And who are you? My mother?"

"You only make things worse!"

"And you don't? She doesn't even remember you"

"Well, _I'm_ not the reason she's covered in mud"

"How about_ I_ start?" Collin, apparently accustomed to their constant bickering, sighed. Turning to Serena, he took her by the hand. "What's wrong?"

Serena gritted her teeth. She felt like screaming. What the hell did he _think_ was wrong? Apparently, her captor felt the same way. Slapping a hand to his forehead, he motioned for Collin to get up and took his place beside Serena. Giving her a sincere smile, he took her cold, clammy hands. She gasped at the unexpected warmth in his touch.

"My name's Stanton. S- t a-"

"I know how to spell "Stanton"!" she snapped.

"Okay", Stanton shrugged and nodded at her. "Where were you last night?"

"Huh?"

"Let me rephrase that. What's the last thing that you remember doing before you woke up with me?"

She paused, her mind racing. _High school. Home. Bedroom._ "I was-"

"Hello?" came a bright, even preppy voice from the other room. "Serena, are you home?"

Serena watched as a beautiful girl with short cut blonde hair, strolled into the grand hall. She wore a blue jean jumper, the front covered in various shades of paint. Smiling charmingly down at them all, she motioned behind her. At that, a small boy of about three came stumbling shyly out from the shadows and a tall girl with long raven tresses ran for Jimena.

"Mama!" She wrapped her long arms around the woman's neck before doing the same to Collin. Then she walked across the room and squeezed in between Serena and Stanton.

"Vanessa took us to the paint shop, Stanton!"

"Obviously". Collin ran his eyes over their clothes.

She paid no attention to her father. Instead, she tossed her hair in Serena's face and turned to Stanton.

"Hey!" Serena objected.

The girl only rolled her eyes before continuing. "I like paint shops. Don't _you_?"

Stanton gave her an amused look and turned to smirk at Jimena. "She's growing up a bit too fast, isn't she?"

Jimena scowled at her daughter. "_Mala chica_! Bad girl! What have I told you about that? Do you want to end up like those_ putas_ on the streets?"

The girl grinned devilishly. "Michael fell in the paint".

Vanessa groaned. "Don't remind me. It'll take me forever to get the stains out of his hair". She beamed proudly down at the little boy tumbling over the hardwood floors, streaks of hardened blue paint in his dark curls. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Say hi to your aunts and uncles"

"Hi", Michael said feebly and waved a chubby hand in the air momentarily. He nibbled at his tiny fingers and she gently pulled his hand away.

"Stop that. You're gonna grow up to be a mature young man", she whispered wistfully. Her eyes seemed to grow less optimistic and more fatigued. "Not like your father".

Jimena gave her a sympathetic look. "How's the divorce going?"

Vanessa groaned and slumped down on the arm of the sofa. "Horrible. I never thought it would end like this. He's so into his music and…" She trailed off. "So what's going on?"

"_Nada_", Jimena said, too quickly.

"Really?" Vanessa mumbled. "But you all look so worried. Especially you, Serena"

Serena started to ask the woman if she knew her, but Stanton clamped a hand over her lips.

"Mmmmmpppph!"

"She's fine"

"Mmmmmph?" She glared up at him, angrily.

"Really!"

"Why is she tied up like that?"

"It's a game we play"

Serena kneed him in the groin.

"For fun", he moaned through gritted teeth.

Vanessa gave them both a worried look before Collin took her by the shoulders. "Will you go look after the kids? Heaven and Adonis are upstairs. We'll be there in a few minutes".

"Um", Vanessa seemed fazed. "Okay…" She took Michael in her arms and beckoned for the girl who, before blowing Stanton a kiss, followed her up the spiraling staircase.

"Anyway-" Stanton started.

"AGH!" A scream ricocheted from the second floor. Everyone, with the exception of Serena, jumped to their feet and ran towards the staircase.

"Vanessa?" Jimena called and when she received no response, they all raced up the stairs. Serena stared after them and then as soon as they were out of sight, she wrenched from the chair only to remember that she was still cuffed. "Dammit…" She scanned the room frantically searching for a key.

"Looking for this?" A voice rang through out the atmosphere. She turned to see Jimena's daughter spinning a silver key chain about her index finger, a rusty key hanging from it. Serena groaned, now completely convinced, that the child wasn't very fond of her… In a rash act, she delved into the girl's mind only to be deflected by an invisible barricade. Had they all been prepared for her? She swallowed hard realizing her only option. Bribery and brown- nosing was something she never thought she would resort to, but this was a matter of life and death… Taking a final gulp, she gave a forced grin.

"What's your name, little girl?"

"_Que? _What? Are you kidding me?"

Serena could only shrug.

"Okay, fine. I'll play along", the girl grinned. "Inocencia"

Serena sneered inwardly. _Inocencia_. How ironic…

"Well, Ino – can I call you Ino?"

"No", Inocencia smirked. "And I know what you're doing. You're just trying to bribe me"

Serena sighed. This was girl was wiser than she had expected.

"So I'll stop hitting on Stanton"

Well she had the first part right.

"You know what's weird?"

"What?" Serena muttered, in spite of the fact that she couldn't give any less of a damn.

"That he has your last name. I mean, doesn't he have a last name? Or did his parents just name him Stanton? Cause that's kind of weird"

Serena winced. How long was she going to go on like this? They waited in a peaceful silence for a few seconds. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last.

"I'm a bastard"

Serena whirled her head around. "What?"

"A bastard", Inocencia repeated mischievously as if she liked the way the word rolled off of her tongue. "My parents aren't married".

Serena's eyes widened in amusement. "Don't call yourself that". She paused thoughtfully before creasing her eyebrows in curiosity. "What happened up there?"

Inocencia rolled her huge emerald eyes. "The twins thought they saw a ghost or something. _Babies_".

Serena nodded and stared off into space before turning back to her, a wild glint in her eyes. "You can have Stanton"

The girl looked up, eyes wide with surprise. "I can?"

Guilt flooded through out her chest, but she wouldn't give up now. "Yep. Just un- cuff me and I promise, you'll never have to see me again".

A thoughtful look hazed over the child's face and after a few seconds, she turned back to Serena, holding up her smallest finger. "Pinky promise?"

Serena nodded, the ball of guilt in her chest clutching tighter. "Pinky promise".

The girl reached for the cuffs, held the key firmly in hand, and-

"_¡Inocencia¿Dónde está usted?"_ An angry Jimena bellowed from the top floor. "_¡Consiga su asno para arriba aquí!"_

The girl groaned and raced for the stairs. "_Estoy viniendo! _I'm coming, mama!"

"Wait!" Serena called, desperately at her only chance for escape. She whined at the last remains of tiny footsteps sprinting up the stairs. Falling back into her wooden prison, she closed her eyes momentarily. She would have screamed at what she saw when she opened them, had it not been for someone's aggressive grip over her mouth. The blonde woman dressed in all white that she had encountered at the school, stood before her and Serena's eyes lit up in recognition. _The woman from her dream! _It seemed that every few nights, since she was only a child, a woman came to her.. _Angelic. Graceful._ Almost mythical in the way she warded off nightmares, her aura celestial and pure. She couldn't see the one that had kept her from screaming, but she was sure that it was the same wild- looking girl in black. She flinched as the woman touched her cuffed arms and with a whisper, the cuffs loosened and crumpled to the floor.

"This way!" The woman pulled her from the seat and through the grand hall. She finally pushed her into what seemed to be a rather large closet and planted her on a footstool. Gently closing the sliding doors, she turned about and flicked on the light switch. Dim light spread about the enclosed space to reveal a coat closet.

"You're the woman from my dream!" Serena spurted as the girl removed her hand.

The woman nodded and smiled down proudly on Serena. "I'm Maggie and this is Jimena"

Serena turned to see the girl behind her, her arms crossed, a snarl twisting her pretty features. She cocked an eyebrow. "But I've already met Jimena…"

The new Jimena scoffed. "Not only is she a wimp but a complete head case"

Serena narrowed her eyes in confusion. Wasn't this the same girl that had just been trying to comfort her? Maggie gave Jimena a warning look before turning back to Serena. "Serena, you are a Goddess. A Daughter of the Moon"

"_What?" _Normally she would have chuckled at their silly attempts to play pretend but after everything that had happened that day, she would believe almost anything.

Maggie, sensing her confusion, decided to move the conversation along. "But we'll discuss that matter when you return back to the past. For now-"

"The past?" Serena stammered. So she _was_ in the future? How was that even possible?

"I know it's hard for you to understand right now, but it's important that you play along. Don't do anything to make yourself seem suspicious or you could throw off the tapestry of time".

Serena crossed her arms nervously and let a small whistle escape from her lips. So much for that…

"That is unless you've done so already", Maggie gave her a worried look. "Have you told them how you got here?"

Serena thought about it for a while before shaking her head. "But I don't even know these people. How am I supposed to-"

"Just try to blend in the best you can and don't give them any reason to believe otherwise". Her eyes darted around nervously before removing a small maroon amulet from her pocket. "Touch this"

Serena stared at the charm skeptically.

"It won't hurt you", Maggie prompted her. Serena finally nodded. She hadn't laid but a finger upon the amulet when a force shot through her veins like incessant bolts of lightening. When it released her, she bolted away, falling back into a pile of hangers. She glared up at Maggie. "What did you do to me?"

"It was for your own protection", she responded. "It disables predators to read your mind or manipulate your thoughts and vice versa".

Serena winced in realization. "Does that mean that I can't read minds anymore?"

Maggie nodded. "It's better that way. You needn't know too much and it's not safe to manipulate minds here. We had to stop you before you did any damage to that girl in there-"

"That was _you_?"

Maggie nodded. "We'd better leave. We caused quite a fuss in order to get to you". She motioned to the second floor with her finger. "Listen to Jimena". She put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "She is Pandia".

The girl turned to her, a look of awe on her usually attitude ridden features. "Me?"

"I have already determined your destiny and if Serena says that you are still alive then it must be true". She took Jimena tightly by the arm and stared about apprehensively. "We must go now". Using a small feathery wand, she drew a mythical rune and a gateway suddenly appeared. Serena stared through in astonishment at the tunnel of time. "Why can't I come?"

"Because", Maggie ran for the entrance. "We have to find your alternative self. If we left the future with no Serena, who knows what chaos would ensue".

"But what about my family in the past?"

"We'll take care of it". Maggie smiled reassuringly and stepped into the portal. Serena returned the grin as somehow the woman gave her a small sense of comfort.

"Oh!" The woman turned in awe as she sailed deeper into the tunnel. "And don't trust the Prince of Night".

"What?" Serena screamed.

"Don't trust the Prince of Night!" And with that her, the girl, and the tunnel disappeared in a flash of light. Serena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _The Prince of Night_?

"There you are!" Vanessa beamed and threw open the closet doors. "We've been looking all over for you! How did you get out of those cuffs?"

_Gotta blend in._ Serena forced a smile and shrugged. "A magic trick I guess". She walked out of the closet to see Stanton, Jimena, and Collin all staring at her suspiciously.

"Hi", she gave a slight wave. They didn't wave back. "Er… I don't know what happened… I think I lost it for a while there".

At this, Collin's face lit up and he strolled over to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "You mean you're okay now?"

"I think so", Serena mumbled, trying to sound as confused as she looked. "I can't imagine what could have happened".

"Maybe it was a panic attack", Vanessa offered. She turned to the rest of them. "Why didn't you tell me that she was having panic attacks? You know I'm a doctor". They all stared at her uneasily. Vanessa just shrugged and grabbed Serena by the hand, leading her up the spiraling stairs. "Come on. I'll help you get ready for the party tonight".

"Party?" Serena asked.

Vanessa nodded. "You know? The one at your firm?"

Her eyes widened. "I have a firm?"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"I mean _of course_ I have a firm", she laughed nervously. Vanessa simply shrugged it off and joined in on her laughter. It sounded somewhat forced. "You know… ever since high school, I've been feeling like everyone's hiding something from me"

Serena just nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Except you. It's like you can read my mind". She smiled. "It's creepy".

Serena gave her a bright grin. She had _no_ idea…

"So", Vanessa started. She went on about the party and how they would dress, but it was obvious that her mind was still on other things. After a few seconds, the room door cracked and Jimena stepped in. She turned to Vanessa.

"You're mother said she would baby sit"

"Great", Vanessa exclaimed. "I'm going to go home and get dressed. See you then"

"Bye", Serena and Jimena said in unison. They listened as Vanessa's Reebok gym shoes clumped down the staircase. Jimena turned back to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Couldn't feel better", Serena nodded. "What do you think it was?"

Jimena shrugged. "_No se_. It could have been stress like Vanessa was saying. Or" She trailed off and turned to Serena, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Serena swallowed hard. Did she suspect her?

"Never mind", Jimena laughed. "_Estupido_. It was a dumb idea. The Atrox returning…"

"Yeah", Serena nodded, although she had no clue what the woman was talking about.

"But let's not think about that". She looked up to give her best friend a wicked grin. "Wait till you see what I bought to wear tonight".

* * *

Serena once again admired the ethereal beauty of the woman staring at her from inside the mirror. She had done her hair so that long beautiful dark red locks curled seductively on either side of her face. Her lips, smooth and sensual, were traced in a natural colored lip gloss. A slinky black halter dress wrapped tightly over her bodice, a crimson and orange fiery design blazing over it. Nothing graced her bare back, but a long string of black diamonds, dangling from the dress's neck. She wore ankle breaking black sandals, the straps slithering over her legs like snakes.

"You look like a walking flame, girl", Jimena grinned at her from behind. She wore a black pant suit, her raven hair done in a crystal covered up do.

"You don't look so bad yourself", Serena laughed and then, spinning around, she grabbed for her handbag, started towards the door, and fell flat on her face.

"Ugh", she groaned, pulling herself from the carpet. She glared down at the high heels. Maybe she should have worn flats…

Jimena chuckled a bit and reached down to help her up. "Are you okay, chica? You act like you've never worn high heels before"

"I haven't", she responded bitterly.

"_Que?"_

"Nothing", she shook her head, brushing the lent from her dress. "Are we ready?"

"_I'm_ ready". The door swung open to reveal Stanton in a slick, black tuxedo. Despite the formal look, his blonde hair still remained wild and untamed. She gaped at his striking appearance.

"Y- you're coming?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're the one who invited me".

"I did?" She turned to see Jimena staring at her oddly.

"I _did_, didn't I?" She laughed nervously, her hands fumbling apprehensively at her sides. Having nothing better to do with them, she reached over and took a glass of water that Jimena had got for her to her lips.

"Well, I hope so", Jimena said. "You _are_ married".

Serena coughed and spat the water out. Married? She was too young to be _married_. But then again, it had been a bit obvious…She gasped and choked on the remains of the water.

"Serena?" Stanton took hold of her shoulders and steadied her. She looked up to see where the water had gone. _Uh oh_… "Sorry", she muttered, giving him an awkward smile.

"No problem", he sighed staring down at his wet suit. "I have others. I'll be right back. Just let me change".

She nodded and watched him disappear into the hall. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and turned to see Vanessa climbing the stairs. She was the picture of a Goddess. Even with her short hair, her big azure eyes and long flowing rosy dress insinuated the title perfectly.

"Ready?" She asked.

Serena nodded. "Stanton just has to get changed".

Vanessa creased her eyebrows. "He's not changed_ yet_?"

Serena and Jimena exchanged nervous glances.

Vanessa just shrugged and her usual bright smile ensued. "I can't wait for open karaoke!"

Serena's head shot up, her eyes wide with fear. "_KARAOKE_?"

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!

REVIEW CORNER:

Demon Dea: You're right. I AM fond of this story! I mean I usually write either dramas or parodies and this is like a combination and it's SO MUCH COOLER! MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE….. anyway… THANKS for reviewing! Glad that you think it's good!

MiniSparky: Yes, you do gotta love love Stanton cuz he's just cool like that. Glad you think it's awesome!

Shadowings: OMIGAWD! You're steps worked SUUUUU well! I recommend them to EVERYONE:)

Depressed- and- bored: Yep! The dude with the blonde hair is indeed Stanton. If I made it anyone else I think Id be flamed to death O.o

Serena Killingsworth: Glad to see you've read all my fics. That's…. KOOL! Updating now!


	5. I'll Fly With You

HEY! Song credits:

I'll Fly With You – I'm not sure. Someone said Dido

DOWNLOAD IT! DOWNLOAD IT RIGHT NOW DAMN YOU! I don't usually listen to techno music but it's so CUTE and it matches them SO WELL! Okay. You caught me! You caught me! I'm taking my song fic needs out on this story but this is the second to last time! I PROMISE! Okay maybe third…

* * *

Serena stepped into the gigantic ballroom, a slow and steady love ballad flowing smoothly from the speakers. Her eyes ran nervously over the area. Balloons, disco lights, and various others party favors hung from the ceiling. Guests lined the walls, laughing and chatting away without a care in the world. Most of them looked up from their conversations to give her a quick smile. Some even waved. Her breath caught in her throat as Stanton slipped his arms around her waist. His lips brushed over her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"You seem tense", he whispered into her ear.

"T- tense?", she muttered, her joints hard as stone. "It's just your imagination".

He gave her a concerned look before turning to his right. "Uh oh. Look who's coming". Serena turned to see a striking woman in a long, flowing crimson dress, the back and shoulders, completely revealed. Her blonde curls bounced off and onto her shoulders as she made her way towards them, a huge, yet somehow phony smile on her full lips. Serena had to gawk at how seemingly perfect her outward appearance was.

"Serena!" The woman gushed, cheerily. "Congratulations! I never thought your firm would make it _this_ far".

"Right". Serena nodded, absentmindedly. "Me neither".

Stanton gave her an odd look.

"You're clothes are so stylish and unique! I wish_ I_ could design something like that!"

Serena's eyes widened. She was a _clothes designer_? That was the last thing she would have expected her future occupation to be…

"So!" the woman bounced. "Have you thought about what we discussed?"

Serena grinned nervously. "Refresh my memory".

"You know", she twirled a tress of blonde about her index finger. "Letting me join your firm".

"Oh, that", Serena gulped. "Er… sure!" She knew she had made a mistake when Stanton gave her a shocked look. "I mean-"

"_Really_?"

Stanton took the woman by the shoulders and led her away from Serena. "She'll get back to you". He turned back towards his wife, an eyebrow raised. "Have you lost your mind?"

Serena frowned. "She seemed nice…"

Stanton chuckled and shook his head. "Serena, that's Morgan. You've_ hated_ Morgan ever since high school".

Serena gasped. How was she going to get out of this one? Apparently, she didn't have the time to think about it, as he led her towards the back of the ballroom, a crazy look in his eyes.

"Hey, Serena", people would occasionally spurt out, inviting smiles upon their faces.

"Hi", she squeaked, but the response in her mind went something like, _"Help! This psychos gonna kill me!"_

Unfortunately, by the time she got the guts to say it, she was forced onto the balcony area. He cornered her up against an imperial stone ledge and she gawked in terror at what little movement it would take for her to topple over the edge.

"Where's Serena?"

"I am Serena", she begged.

He glowered over her. "This is the last time. I'm going to ask you nicely…"

"Wait!" She shouted, her mind racing for an excuse. "I can prove I'm Serena". She went for the hem of her dress, but he stopped her.

"Not your birthmark. I need to know it's really you". He put both hands to her head. "In here".

"Right", she gulped, leaning back onto the ledge. "Well I- AGH!" She lost her balance and turned a back flip off of the balcony. With unnatural haste, he took her by the arms and started to pull her back to the surface.

"Help!" She shrieked in fear. Then for no apparent reason, a phrase escaped her lips, slow and soothing. _"O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, diuvo me nunc". _She cocked an eyebrow. Where had that come from? She didn't speak any foreign languages with the exception of some Spanish, but even Spanish didn't sound anything like it. Stanton finally pulled her back over the ledge and stared at her vigilantly. Was that fear in his eyes?

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft and unstressed as if he hadn't just been holding all of her weight.

She nodded. "I think so. Just a little shocked".

"You _are_ Serena", he stated, helping her up. "But what I don't understand is why you're acting so strange". A hurt look suddenly flashed through his eyes. "Or why you keep blocking me".

Too flustered to search for an excuse, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I lost my powers"

His eyes grew alarmed. "What?"

"My powers", she mumbled. "I lost them". Hey. It _was_ true…

"How?"

"I don't know", she went on, building on her tall tale. "When I woke up, they were gone".

"So you panicked?" He muttered, piecing her lie together for her.

"Yeah", she agreed, a smile forming on her lips. She had no idea that it would work _this_ well… "I guess that's why I've been acting weird lately"

"But that still doesn't explain why I can't read _your_ mind".

She just shrugged, uneasily. "I'm scared…"

He took her in his arms. "Don't be. I'll talk to Jimena about it. I'm sure you'll be fine". He looked down to smile at her, his sapphire eyes gleaming. "Dance with me?"

Her heart beat skipped. _Dance? _She didn't really know _how_ to dance. She had always been okay at junior high balls and dances, but this was a grown up party. She flinched at how immature she sounded. _A grown up party…_

I don't know…"

"Please?"

She bit her lip. Damn those mesmerizing eyes. "Sure…"

He led her out onto the dance floor, Latin music pulsing wildly through the speakers. He gently took her in his arms, his hands on her waist. She, unfortunately, didn't know where to put her hands and simply flailed them in the air. Giving her a smirk, he took them and laid them on his shoulders before resting his hands back against her waist. He moved sensuously and in sync with the music. She moved clumsily and violently. Onlookers stared as she bumped into numerous people and then stared after them nervously. He stopped her.

"Serena, relax". He ran his hands gradually from her neck to her waist and she trembled at his touch. "Now follow my lead". They moved together as one for a few minutes and finally, she felt as if she had the hang of it. She sighed as he ran his fingers through her long, dark hair. She didn't want this to end. Her life seemed so … perfect. Alas, the song soon wheeled to an end and they had to stop. Pulling away, she looked up at the stage to see Vanessa walking across, her eyes glowing with excitement. This could only mean one thing…

"I have to get out of here", she muttered to Stanton and before he could respond, she turned to leave.

"Hi everyone!" Vanessa beamed from the stage.

A loud combination of greetings rose from the audience.

"It's karaoke time!"

Serena raced to the front of the room and towards the door. _Almost there_…

"And what better way to start it off than with the person who made it all happen, Serena and her husband, Stanton".

Serena's eyes widened and she slowly spun around to see the entire ballroom applauding and staring at her expectantly.

"Um". What was meant to be a giggle came out as a moan. "I can't".

Stanton walked towards her and took her by the arm. "Come on, Serena. _You're_ the one who started this, remember?"

"I did?" she squeaked.

He nodded. "So Vanessa could show off?"

She gulped. Well if _she_ wanted to show off, why did _they_ have to go? He dragged her on stage and she reluctantly stumbled along. In a bold act, she took hold of the curtains, but he pulled her loose.

"What are you _doing_?" He scolded.

She only shrugged and smiled out at their audience.

"Hey Serena"

"Hey Vanessa", she sneered murderously, and Vanessa backed away a bit.

"Pick a song". She pressed a button on a control pad and a huge screen in the back of the room lit up. _Whoa_. Technology sure had changed since ten years ago… Vanessa showed her an arrow key and an "okay" button to pick a song. _A Whole New World. Always. My Boo. I'm Your Angel. My First Love... _She knew most of these… except for one.

"Let's do this one". Stanton pointed to the stranger. Serena rolled her eyes. She should have known.

"I don't know that one"

"Serena, you love that song"

Vanessa turned to them, the impatience clear in her expression. "So you're doing that one then?"

"Yes", Stanton told her.

"No!" Serena argued, but it was too late. He had already clicked the okay button. Shoving two microphones into their hands, Vanessa winked at them and walked off stage. Fear clutched Serena's chest as the lights dimmed and techno music flooded the ballroom. The words on the screen suddenly seemed blurry.

"Your cue", Stanton reminded her, swaying slowly back and forth to the beat.

"Right", she agreed. People were beginning to stare at her strangely. _Gotta do something. Gotta do something. You have to do **something**!_

_I still believe in your eyes_

"I still believe in your eyes

Er… I just don't care what you've done in your life

Baby, I'll always be here by your side

Don't leave me waiting too long please come by".

She hesitated for a while to catch her breath. Jimena and Vanessa were staring up at her, worriedly and she felt Stanton's hand on her shoulder. Morgan was on the other side of the room. Was she _laughing_? Serena's eyes grew determined, despite the flush in her cheeks. She had to redeem herself.

"I- I still believe in your eyes

There is no choice I belong to your life

Because I will live to love you someday

You'll be my baby and we'll fly away

And I'll fly with you"

She turned to Stanton, a huge smile on her face. She wasn't certain if it was from relief that her verse was almost over or that she hadn't done as bad on the last part.

"I'll fly with you"

He gave her a reassuring smile and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You did great". With that, he moved towards the front of the stage and started on his cue. She was surprised at the strength of his voice and apparently so were Jimena and Vanessa. She could feel the adoration of the women and the envious glares of the men in the audience. Turning to them, she spotted two familiar figures. Her eyes widening, she snuck off of the stage, gave her mic to Vanessa and traveled through the crowd. Shaking off the various "Cool!"s and "Good job!"s, she made her way to a corner of the room where the two figures were standing. "Maggie", she breathed breathlessly. "Have you found a way to get me out of here?"

"No", Maggie looked up at her and Serena was surprised at the frosty chill in her eyes. "You seem to be having fun".

Serena cocked an eyebrow. Isn't that what she wanted her to do? "You told me to blend in!"

"But I meant with your own kind". She motioned towards the stage in a brash gesture. "Don't you know what he is?"

Serena shrugged. "Stanton?"

"He's a demon", Maggie warned. "A Prince of the Night".

"Him?" Serena looked shocked, but in her heart she knew it was true. How could anyone be so kind and seductively dangerous at the same time?

"But everyone says he's my husband-"

"He's only trying to seduce you", she creased her eyebrows. "I can't imagine why in this day and time but you have to stay away from him!"

"But I don't under-"

"Maggie!" The younger Jimena called from the back of their crowd and they began to whisper something hurriedly to each other. Serena groaned, dejectedly, and stared up at the stage. Vanessa was finishing up her love ballad with Stanton, her voice soft and sweet; her hair, wild and crazy over her eyes. Serena felt a sharp sting in her chest. Was it jealousy? She stared harder at the two. They moved with each other in character to the song, but all the while she felt as if he was still singing his heart out to Serena and Serena only.

"Serena", Maggie took her shoulder, worry in her tired eyes. "That's what they do. They-" Her eyes darted about suspiciously. "We have to go"

"Maggie, wait!" Serena called. But it was too late. They had disappeared behind the balcony. Running out onto the platform, she groaned. They had vanished…

"Serena!" A hand took her by the shoulder and she spun around.

"Vanessa!" She greeted her, trying her best to mask the jealousy that had consumed her earlier.

"Good job up there" Jimena grinned. Serena could tell from the sarcastic tone in her voice that she was teasing.

Stanton wrapped his arm around her. "You could be the next Christina Aguilera!"

"I especially loved the tremors in your voice", Vanessa taunted. "I'd better be careful or you _might_ just surpass me".

* * *

Serena exhaustedly tossed her slight, black jacket upon the sofa before heading up to her room. She couldn't even think straight from all of the dancing and probably the alcohol that she had consumed that night. And having never been drunk before, she was in an extreme state of confusion at the moment. Sighing, she let her hair down and lay back upon the satin sheets, her eyes closed. The warm sensation of sleep dawned over her, as sweet as ever. Then suddenly, sensing someone else in the room, her eyes jolted open. She rose up to a sitting position to see Stanton leaning against the door, his arms crossed, a suggestive smirk forming over his lips. "We're not sleepy _yet_, are we?"

* * *

HOLA PPLZ! SORRY! I can't make it all hot and sweaty because of "technical" difficulties. (cough) Statutory rape (cough). But then again, that's the case anyway, right? I mean Stanton is like HOW many years over eighteen? 500… 501… 502… This could take a while…

REVIEW CORNER:

Mini Sparky – Yeah, I thought making Inocencia interested in him would add…. Something to the story. Thanks for the nice comments!

Demon Dea – Yup. Karaoke!

Depressed- and- bored – Updating now

Nora – Glad you like it


	6. So I Married a Child Abuser

Abruptly popping up from her place on the soft mattress, she tied her hair back in a scrunchie and made her way towards the door. He put an arm up to block the exit.

"I have to go check on the kids", she argued, giving him a nervous smile.

"I just did"

"I need to put them to bed"

"Done"

"But Heaven wants me to read her a bedtime story" She was sure that she was whining now…

"Heaven hates those stories"

"I can change that!" She gulped. "What about Adonis?"

He chose to ignore her now, tenderly pulling the black scrunchie from her hair. Curls fell free, spiraling about her face. She reached for the scrunchie, but he tossed it across the room and started to advance on her. Her mind raced, thinking of a thousand excuses that she had heard in the media. _The flu? Too risky. Small pox? Too fake. The dog ate my homework. The dog ate my homework? _She mentally scolded herself in attempt to regain control of her train of thought. Then, remembering a line that her mother had used while she was still around, her eyes lit up.

"I have a headache"

He only imprisoned her in his arms and whispered affectionately in her ear. "I'll make it better"

Scrambling away, she lost her balance and tumbled across the amber carpet. Her head found the door to the shoe closet and she yelped in pain. That was twice today… Looking up, she saw Stanton looming over her.

"Serena, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No", she squeaked quickly from her place on the ground. He reached for her arms, but she only shrank away. "I'm kind of tired…"

"Not half as tired as you'll be after tonight"

She grimaced. "I'm um… er… I'm a…" _A virgin._ She couldn't tell him she was a virgin! What was she _thinking_? He had lifted her to her feet now, his arms closed possessively about her waist. What was he doing to her ear? _GROSS!_ She pulled away and backed into the wall. The mischievous smirk that was now creeping across his lips made her uneasy.

"So you want to play hard to get?"

She took a look at her options. It was either that or she surrendered. Sure. Why not? She nodded and before he could respond, she darted away and rushed towards the door. To her surprise, he vanished from the spot. The air grew tight around her and she struggled to keep calm. "St- Stanton?"

Her eyes wide, she took slow, trembling steps towards the door when suddenly out of the corner of her eye stirred the darkest of shadows.

"AGH!" She screamed as it took form from behind and strong arms enveloped her, clamping her arms to their sides. Then came a whisper and swift as the night breeze. "You're mine now".

She shrieked as he wrestled her onto the covers. "I quit! I don't want to play anymore!"

Apparently, he wasn't listening.

"Wait. Wait! WAIT!" She bellowed, kicking him in the jaw and he toppled off of her. She scooted a few feet back and struggled desperately to zip the back of her dress up. "I… I-have-to-go-to-the-bathroom"

"The bathroom?" he muttered, confused. His breathing was heavy now, his eyes dark with lust. He groaned impatiently and lay back on the bed. "Go on". She stumbled off of the bed and towards the hallway, but not before he could run a finger across her exposed thigh. "Hurry back".

She hurried quicker across the room now. Why did it have to be so large? She hoped he didn't see her blushing. She was sure that she was cherry red by now. Rushing into the bathroom, she shut the door tightly behind her and reached for her purse where she had left it on the sink. Rummaging through it she finally found what she was searching for. _Yessss! A phone! _Her fingers shaky, she ran through her call list and found Vanessa's number. Then pressing the dial key, she jumped into the tub, closed the shower curtains around her and huddled into a corner. _First ring. Second ring. Come on! Pick up! _Her heart lifted with relief as the phone clicked a bit and a trembling voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa!"

"Serena!" She sounded surprised. "I'm so glad you called. I've been up all night. I can't stop thinking about… are you okay?"

"It's Stanton…" Serena paused. What was she going to say? "My husband's trying to have sex with me"? It wasn't exactly a common threat.

"What about him?"

"He's… acting kind of weird"

"Weird, how?"

"He wants to sleep with me"

There was a long pause. Then Vanessa started to giggle. "And this is weird, how?"

Serena groaned. How could she make her understand without giving herself away? "Well", she started, annoyed. "It is now. I mean he was doing something to my ear and it was really-"

"Serena", Vanessa began, concern in her tone. "Are you having those panic attacks again?"

"NO, DAMMIT!" She exploded too loudly. Then, just as she expected, Stanton came strolling into the bathroom wearing nothing but boxers. He gave her an inquisitive look. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one", she replied quickly, but nevertheless, he took the phone from her.

"Hello?" he spoke into the receiver. "Vanessa? … I can't. She's busy right now… Of course not! What gave you that idea?" He cocked an eyebrow at Serena. "Bye"

Serena snarled at the thought of Vanessa. _Traitor…_

"You look comfortable in there", he pulled back the curtains. "Mind if I join you?"

She closed them again. "Actually I do".

As usual, he ignored her and climbed into the closed space. She stood to exit, but he grabbed her by the wrists and tackled her up against the wall. When they were no more than half an inch a part, he took her gently by the neck and pulled her lips to his. Serena's eyes widened as the tip of his tongue traced over hers, soft and sensuous. After about twenty seconds, he pulled away, leaving her speechless. Her mind had branched off into two different sets, one of which willed her escape and one that screamed "AWESOME! CAN WE TRY THAT AGAIN?" She shook the more reckless choice away before turning to glare at him. "You can't just-" He silenced her with yet another kiss. _Well, okay. If you say so… _She snapped back to reality as she felt him toying with her underwear lining. Maybe she was ready for kissing, but she _definitely_ wasn't ready for this.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I have a headache", she moaned.

"That never stopped you before"

"I didn't use the bathroom"

"You can go later"

"Vanessa needs me-"

"_I_ need you"

She scowled in frustration at the cruel smirk on his face. Why was he making this so hard? Would she really marry someone like him? She didn't think she was the type of person that judged someone solely upon appearance.

"Stop!" She pushed him away.

"Give me one good reason"

"Because I'm…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…"

"Mm hm?"

"I'm not Serena"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean I _am_ Serena! Just not… _your_ Serena"

Her entire body shaking, she waited for anger. Spite. Even confusion. But none of them came. To her surprise, he fell back against the opposite side of the tub, bursting with laughter. She took a few steps back. Had he gone mad? He finally ceased and looked up to smile at her. "It's been fun, Serena. But now that you're done lying, how about you tell me how you _really_ got to the future?"

* * *

Serena sat at the kitchen table, fidgeting anxiously with a refrigerator magnet that Adonis had made at school. _You're future looks bright!_ A huge, yellow face smiled up at her from the picture. _Heh_… She chuckled inwardly. Piercing, sapphire eyes burned into her back and she sunk deeper into her chair. She wished that he would stop staring. The late night brownies and popcorn had somewhat stifled the embarrassment, but it still hadn't quite finished taking its toll on her. She groaned and looked the other way when he took the seat opposite from her, spun it around, and sat in it backwards, his arms hugging the back of the chair. She took a deep breath, waiting for him to brag on his little practical joke. 

"Are you _still_ angry?"

"What do you think?" she snapped. "Why didn't you tell me if you knew already? Why did you let me make a fool of myself?"

"I didn't know"

She turned to him, a "yeah, right" clear in her expression.

"I didn't! Or at least I wasn't sure. I thought it might have been stress like Vanessa said, but then you told me you had a headache"

"So?"

"So you – the future you- never tells me she has a headache because she knows I'll fuss over it too much"

"Why?"

"Because headaches usually mean something's wrong up here". He motioned to his temple. She knew he was speaking of her power.

"But something is wrong with my power so how would that have made you suspect me?"

"Because you never would have told me anyway and if you did it would have been serious". His gave her a bright smile. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen"

"Freshman?"

"Yeah", she was growing frustrated, her fingernails digging into the bottom of her chair.

"How's high school?" his tone grew more and more casual as he went on. "Any interests? Whores? Ruthless bitches?"

She rose from her chair, her palms flat on the table. "Why are we sitting here like this? Shouldn't we be out trying to fix this or… _something_?"

"I suppose you're right" He shrugged disappointedly and turned towards a digital clock on the wall. "We'll discuss this tomorrow". He headed for the staircase. "Coming?"

She snapped her head around to give him a death glare. He smirked. "I thought so. You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch".

She nodded, standing slowly to her feet.

"Oh, and Serena?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell anyone else about this"

"Even Jimena?"

"Especially not Jimena. Only God knows what _she_ would do"

Serena, although unsure, agreed and turned towards the living room. She saw two tiny faces smiling excitedly from the top of the staircase.

"What are you doing up so late, mommy?"

"You mean early" Stanton muttered from the first floor. He gave them a playful grin. "First one awake when I get up there is dead"

Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Dead?"

Watching as he raced up the staircase, the squealing children not far ahead of him, she sighed sarcastically.

_So I married a child abuser…_

* * *

STANTONS NOT REALLY A CHILD ABUSER! Although he did take that lil dude's taffy apple in his book LOL 

Someone should write a short fic about that kid comin back. Any volunteers? I mean I know if someone took my taffy apple I would be SO mad! Grrrr! Anyway this chappie was kinda fun for me…

REVIEW CORNER:

Demon Dea: O.o THE AGE COMPARISION WAS THE BEST PART? NOOOOOOO! I can't believe you thought that! Demon Dea how COULD you? (stabs her with keyboard) lol

Mini Sparky: Tell you bout them holy cows. Lol I haven't heard that in so long! I'm glad you like it! And I'm updating now, see?

Elephantsrocmysox: Just gotta tell you, I love that name. Elephants rock my socks too! Glad you think it is hilarious and I am updating Quest for Earrings as soon as I get the chance. The problem is I keep writing new stuff! This is the LAST new thing I'm writing! I SWEAR! And that Stanton fic, but THAT'S IT!

Xxspit-firexX- Hey! I know Maggie and Jimena are getting on my nerves too and its MY story Lol

Leopardfire- Oooooooooh! A new reviewer! (pokes at her to see if she's real) Kewl! Glad you love it!

Shadowings: I sent you the explanation yesterday! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS IN YOUR RETURN EMAIL! (tear) Lol By the way, I love your poem!


	7. Act Your Age

Serena stared thoughtfully out of the car window as they zoomed down an abandoned street. Dawn was still young and the sun had yet to grace the clear, azure skies. She shifted her white and red gym shoes nervously, her hands clutching the knees of her jeans. The leather interior was coarse and uncomfortable, and the hood of the car barricaded her.

"Can we let the hood down?"

"Yeah", Adonis agreed from the rear. "Can we let the hood down?"

Stanton's forehead creased from the driver's seat in exhaustion. She had apparently brought up an all too familiar argument. "Maybe later"

She and the children groaned and fell back against their seats in unison. Stanton gave a slight chuckle at this obvious display of restiveness and boredom. "Serena, do me a favor and at least _try_ to act your age".

"I'm fourteen", she smirked at him, elated at his agitation. She blew a rather large pink bubble in his direction. He popped it with his finger and the gum exploded in her face. As the car busted with contagious fits of laughter, she groaned and started to pick at the sticky substance. Her fingers ran over her hair. She would never get it all out…

"It'll wash out", Stanton grinned.

"Whatever". She muttered, still annoyed at him for his deception the night before. A low moan arose from the back.

"I'm tired", Heaven complained.

"Well", Stanton reminded her. "That's what happens when you stay up all night".

"I went to sleep"

"For a good thirty minutes"

"Do I have to go to school?"

"Uh huh"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'm tired"

"And this is where we started", Stanton sighed dryly and pulled into the school parking lot, stopped the car, and turned to face the back seat. "Here's your stop"

Heaven pouted and turned to her mother. "Mommy?"

Serena, still picking at the gum, just shrugged seeing that she had no experience in mothering a child. She hardly remembered her _own_ mother. "I'll, er… buy you a sundae after school!"

Their eyes immediately lit up. "Okay!" Adonis closed the deal and grabbing his sister, they crawled out of the car. Stanton held up two folders.  
"Don't forget your-"

SLAM

"… homework", he finished.

Serena couldn't help but to laugh at his obvious exasperation.

"Thanks, Serena", Stanton mumbled in a tone that expressed anything but gratitude.

She groaned and played with her fingernails. "What is it _now_?"

"They'll be asking for Dairy Queen every morning now. You can't spoil them"

"And why not? They're so cute!"

"You spend a week with them and tell me how cute they are"

She shrugged it off and brushed at the last bits of gum with a handkerchief. Pulling at the sleeves of her crayola red blouse, she turned to him. "So what are we gonna do now?"

He smirked and put the car back into drive. "We're going for a ride".

* * *

"WOO HOO!" Serena cried from the passenger seat as they raced down the highway, the hood down, wind in her crimson tresses. The sun was shining now, luminous and bright. It gave the feathery clouds a silver lining. 

"Having fun?" he called from beside her. She was too busy enjoying the L. A breeze to answer. She felt wild and free having never done anything like this before. The traffic had started to get heavy and Stanton frowned.

"Put your seatbelt on"

"What?"

"I said put your seatbelt on"

"Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows. He didn't seem to be the most rule- abiding guy.

"Just do it"

"Okay", she mumbled, pulling the belt from its catch. "But I don't understa- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She gripped the seats tightly with her hands, her fingernails biting into the leather as Stanton went whizzing in and out of traffic. Frustrated screams and angry horns rose from the highway to form a raging chaos. He finally slowed down when he reached a less heavy road stretch. She was still screaming.

"AGH!" She finished before shoving him roughly in the shoulder. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Maybe a little", he grinned impishly. "I take it you haven't met Jimena yet"

"You mean in the past?" Her expression grew melancholy. "No, I don't think so".

"We have to talk". Solemnity overtook playfulness and he averted his eyes to glance at her.

She nodded.

"How did you get here?"

She shrugged and crossed her arms. "I'm not sure. The woman from my dream-" She cut off in mid- sentence, remembering her last episode with Maggie.

_He's a demon. A prince of the night._

She gasped. How could she have possibly forgotten something as significant as that? Did he have some type of mind control over her? Had he broken Maggie's spell? Was he really _that_ strong?

"The woman from your dream? You mean Maggie?"

She swallowed hard. "Y- yeah"

"_She_ sent you here?"

"Not purposely". She went on, more nervous than ever. "She made some mistake or something"

"Was she with anyone?"

"Jimena"

"Oh joy"

Why was she telling him all this? "Look", she began, unsure of just how to escape. "I have to go". He cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, you have to go?"

"Exactly what it sounds like"

"So I'll go with you", he offered.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I mean, I want to be by myself"

"There's time for that later"

Panic started to build rapidly in her chest. She had to get out of this car. "Don't I have to work at my firm or something?"

"We work together", he grinned. "Getting tired of me?"

She smiled nervously. "A little"

"Too bad"

Her eyes darted from side to side. She could open the door and jump out. _No. Stupid idea. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ She had to stop thinking about what a stupid idea it was. _Okay. New topic_. She looked around her. _Street signs. Trees. Taxi. Limo. Stanton. Sexy. Sexy Stanton. Doh!_

"Deep in thought?"

She snapped out of her daze. "Um… yeah". An idea finally popped into her head. "I'm hungry"

He groaned. "You just had a muffin for breakfast"

She gave a forced smile. "You know me. Big appetite".

"Actually, you don't eat much. What are you up to?"

Her eyes widened. "Up to? Why would you say that?"

"Because", he started. "Whenever you're up to something your eyes glow a shade darker and you start to scratch your palms", he turned to her. "And you tap at your right temple".

"No, I don't", she glared back at him and dropped her right hand from her head immediately. Then before realizing what she was doing, she had attacked her palms with her fingernails.

"What did I tell you?"

She stopped to narrow her eyes at him. _Damn…_ She couldn't help it if she had an itch…

"But if you're so hungry…"

"You'll do it?" She asked, shock in her voice.

He shrugged. "It must have been those dark emerald eyes".

* * *

She sat strumming her fingers nervously upon the pink and cream McDonald's table, a huge picture of Ronald smiling down on her. She sighed at his new black jacket and silver bling in place of his red and yellow jumper. Things sure had changed since the 00's. She looked up as Stanton sat a kids meal bag down on the counter. 

"Welcome back", she beamed up at him and gave a wave, her elbows perched on the table top.

"There's your kids meal".

She nodded, satisfied and stuffed the bag hurriedly into her purse. This would last her for a day or so. She noticed him staring at her strangely.

"I have to go to the bathroom", she rose from the table. "Be right back"

He nodded, suspicion in his eyes. She felt them boring into her back as she strolled over the glossy McDonald's floor. "I'll be watching you".

She grimaced. _Stalker…_ Walking to the bathroom area, she twisted the knob and pushed it open to meet a little less than happy Maggie and Jimena. Her eyes widened and she immediately slammed against the door.

"Maggie! Jimena! What are you doing here?"

Jimena's expression warped into a loathing glare. "What the hell do you think? I thought we told you to stay away from him"

"I forgot", Serena mumbled. "I mean, I am! I was trying to get away just now! That's why I came here!" She groaned realizing that she was making no sense whatsoever. Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"It's not that easy", she breathed. "Stanton's no idiot. If you escape, he's bound to find you". She took her by the sleeve. "Come on. If we play our cards right, we can drop you off somewhere else in this time". The portal started to open.

"Hold it!" Serena spun around to see Stanton strolling into the restroom, his eyes blazing. He tossed a Ronald toy up and down in his palm. "You forgot this". Serena gulped.

"Thanks…"

Maggie immediately switched from her usual calm demeanor into a battle stance. Jimena stepped forward, her fists ready, her eyes challenging. Stanton let the toy fall to the ground, his expression dark and menacing. Serena cocked an eyebrow. Just what the hell was going on?

"Stanton". Maggie addressed him. "What business do you have with her? Has she not completed her duty as a daughter of the moon?"

Stanton shook his head and gave her a dangerous smirk. "She's a dark goddess".

Maggie gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth. "It can't be"

Jimena came at Serena, fire in her eyes. "We can't let her do this". Maggie held her back.

"You're ten years too late", Stanton's smirk widened. He was enjoying this too much.

"Serena" Maggie turned to her. "Is this true?"

Confusion flooded her eyes. "No… I mean yes… I mean…" The hell would she know. She wasn't even sure of what a Dark Goddess was or a Goddess of the Moon for that matter.

"The key", Maggie whispered, her eyes entranced.

Stanton shook his head. "No, you don't understand. The Atrox has been defeated".

"What?" Maggie's head snapped up. "Then why are you still here?"

"I helped defeat it".

"Bullshit", Jimena cursed. The look in Maggie's eyes betrayed a similar emotion.

Stanton, ignoring her, went on. "Serena is a Dark Goddess, but she is not evil. She's discovered the beauty of the night".

"But", Maggie put a hand to her temples. "Why?"

"She wanted to remain with me and to keep our memories together. The other two choices didn't leave her that option".

Jimena scoffed. "Why would she want to be with a _demonio_ like you?"

Maggie nodded. "According to the ancient scriptures, you are destined to be the Prince of Night".

"And I was"

"Serena-"

"Don't ask _me_"

Jimena started towards Stanton, her fists clenched. "I could take you"

An annoyed glint sparked through his eyes and the withheld rage from a decade long quarrel. "You wanna try?"

"_Me siento afortunado. _I'm feelin lucky"

Maggie's eyes widened. "Jimena, no!" she wrenched the girl away, but it was too late. A sheet of barren darkness fell over her eyes, her expression stiff and nonchalant.

"Jimena?" Maggie screamed and shook her about.

"What happened to her?" Serena stared in astonishment.

"She's too reckless" Stanton muttered. "She deserved it".

"Is she…" Serena trailed off, her eyes quivering.

"She's not dead", Stanton soothed her, his fingers entangled in her hair. She pushed him away. What was he? Some type of monster? Warlock? _A vampire? _The Prince of Night. It all made sense now.

"Stay away from me!"

"She's not dead", he begged again.

"Oh, then what is she? Alive?" She ran a hand in front of Jimena's unblinking eyes. "Because she's definitely not breathing, Stanton!"

"You're overreacting" He took her by the arms and she wrenched away.

"No" She was tired of his constant trickery and deceit. She was tired of the way he toyed with her as if she were nothing more than a pawn in his sick, twisted game. "Now _this_ might be overreacting". With that said, she slapped him clear across the face and turned away.

"Come on!" Maggie pulled her and Jimena towards the opposite side of the bathroom. Leaving Serena to hold Jimena, she drew the feathery white wand from her pouch and scripted the same rune that she had the day before. A bright portal immediately formed in the center of the room.

"Serena!" Stanton pleaded. She turned back to him, a heavy emotion clawing at her chest. Guilt? After all, she wasn't exactly normal either. Having seen her read and manipulate others minds, wouldn't others think the same of her? She stared at the still Jimena. _No_. She didn't use her gift for evil.

"Serena", he begged again. She glanced at him for a split second and then with a toss of her red hair, she dove into the portal after Maggie and Jimena.

"Dammit!" Stanton cursed and stomped the Ronald toy to bits. It made a crunching sound as it smashed into the hard, damp floor. Sighing, he reached for the doorknob, pulled it open, and stormed out of the bathroom. When he was gone, a low chuckle arose from the last stall, a huge "OUT OF ORDER" sign marked upon the door in the darkest corner. Cold piercing eyes stared out from below its reaches. "Serena", a low voice hissed hungrily. "What a pleasant surprise".

HEY! This must be the longest I've taken to update! O.o I kind of rushed this chappy. Sorry if its obvious. This story is so hard. There are so many potholes that I have to watch out for its mind boggling O.o Anyhow, moving on:

* * *

REVIEW CORNER: 

Demon Dea: Glad you thought they were funny lol I try to keep it that way…

Mini Sparky: Glad you love it! Sorry they aren't getting along so well anymore! But they will SOON! So its kewl!

Elephantsrocmysox: Yea, dude. Ur penname rocks! Someone made Serena forget that she wasn't supposed to see Stanton. They make her forget a lot of things. Can't tell you who yet!

Rainchild: (happily takes smiley face) THANKS! Lol Don't send dem fairy things after me! I'm updating now!

Shadowings: Glad you love it! I wouldn't hesitate either, Shado… but the dude on the book is kinda weird looking in my opinion. (covers her head as flames come sailing her way) SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

Depressed- and- bored: Crazy? O.o Shes not goin crazy! Shes only responding as a lot of people would respond to her situation.

Keiko: KEIKO YOU PARTY POOPER! Have you read far enough to know about Pandia and the Dark Goddess thing? If not, sorry I just ruined it for you. If so, then what the hell are you talking about? Lol

Obsidianangel6: Thank you, me. For clearing Keiko's review up. (gives herself a pat on the back)

JinxedEver: Glad it could entertain you! You didn't want to read it at first? Was the summary THAT BAD? Damn jinxed ur making me look bad! (stabs her with the keyboard and looks around to make sure no one sees) Lol JK


	8. Return of the Atrox

Serena screamed as she plunged forward through the portal, lights flashing fiercely in her eyes. With a closer glance, she realized that she was literally traveling in time. Various events reenacted and whizzed before her eyes. Birthday parties. Fires. Rain. She gradually ceased to scream seeing that nothing would harm her here. It wasn't frightening at all. In fact, it was beautiful. Then another thought crossed her mind. Was she lost? "Maggie?" she called. No answer. Suddenly, the images disappeared around her and she went sailing out onto a hard cement ground. Wounds opened on her arms and knees as hard, jagged rock sliced through her clothing and into the skin.

"Ow", she moaned. Holding her forehead, she rose from the ground and took in her surroundings. She was standing at a quaint Spanish- style house, much like her new home in the past. The neighboring houses were modeled the same. She glanced about frantically for Maggie and Jimena. Where had they gone? She shrugged dismissively, concluding that they had simply vanished back to their time, something they were good at.

"Serena?" a familiar voice called her name. She watched as a young man came to the door, dressed in ripped jeans and a blue T- shirt.

"Collin?" She exclaimed. She hadn't recognized him at first. He seemed so much older now… "You live here?"

"Yeah", Collin eyed her, concerned. "Here to see Jimena?"

"I guess", she muttered. Maggie had told her to see Jimena. But why? She shook her head in frustration. What was making her lose her memories?

"Come on", Collin pulled her into the living room and motioned towards an armchair next to a sliding glass door leading to a pool area. She groaned as Inocencia rushed into the room.

"Who is it, daddy?" she bounced up and down, her green eyes bright with anticipation. She frowned at the sight of Serena. "Oh. It's only you".

The feeling was mutual. "Glad to see you too"

Inocencia tossed her long curly hair behind her. Her tiny swim suit was striped black and lavender, jean shorts covering her legs. She clutched a life ring and a tube to her chest.

"Going swimming? Serena asked, staring out at the pool.

"As if. I'm going to scope out the guys".

"Ino!" Collin scolded her. "We're going surfing!"

"Same thing", she smirked. "Is Stanton here too?"

Serena winced at the mention of Stanton. "No".

"Is he coming to my birthday party?"

"Your birthday is coming?"

"Why? You're not invited"

"That's enough, weasels", Collin smiled and took her by the shoulder. "Let's hit the waves before your mom finds out!"

"YEAH!" Inocencia squealed in delight and jetted out of the door and towards the car.

"Later!" Collin gave her some strange hand gesture and headed out of the door.

"Bye", Serena muttered as it slammed. She turned to the hallway. "Jimena?" She called. Standing from the chair, she strolled out of the living area and moved through the house. A kitchen. The bathroom. A shoe closet… She stopped at Inocencia's room to gaze over the hundreds of pictures pasted onto the wood. Jimena. Collin. Her friends. Serena groaned at a picture of her and Stanton. Only where her face should have been was a picture of Ino. The original part had been gauged out of the photo. Serena rolled her eyes. Was _she_ this pathetic as a child? Sighing, she crossed her arms before noticing a round piece of paper on the carpet. Picking it up, she recognized it as the missing part of the picture. She must have done it recently. Holding the piece to the snapshot, she gasped. The couple in the photo was perfect. She sat in his lap, her eyes wild and feisty, and stuck her tongue out at the camera revealing a silver barbell. "Huh?" Serena cocked an eyebrow and pulling out a compact mirror, she searched for any sign of a tongue piercing. She finally found a small hole. Why hadn't she noticed that before? The nose ring had already surprised her enough. She looked back at the picture. The chemistry was undeniable. When was it taken? She turned the picture over. _June 20, 2006. _She would be sixteen then, only two years older than she was now. If she had remained in the past, how long would it have been before they crossed paths? A month? A few weeks? A day, maybe? She moaned in confusion and then out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glint of yellow light undistinguishable from the twinkle that often glowed in Stanton's eyes. She spun around to see streams of light shining from beneath a door at the very end of the hallway. Slowly, she started towards it, cautious and alert. She could have sworn that the light hadn't been there just a minute ago. Now only inches away, she ran her eyes over the door. It was tar black and dark paint chipped from its surface. She found this strange, considering that the entire house was fresh and newfangled. Every other door was either clear wood or stainless glass. Suddenly the door seemed ominous and menacing. She put her hand to the knob and flinched at its pulse. Wait a minute. Doors didn't have pulses. Or at least she didn't think they did. Then before she could untangle her thoughts, the door gradually creaked open as if to welcome her. Ignoring the overwhelming cloud of disembodied caution and death that hovered over the room, she crept inside. A small lamp illuminated the space, dimly, for there were no windows. On the ground were various books and scriptures. Some of them looked as ancient as time itself. She directed her attentions to the source of the light. In the most shadowy corner of the room sat the only piece of furniture, a dark oak cupboard. Taking tiny steps toward it, she peeked into the drawer to see an array of moon amulets. She gasped in recognition. She had one of those! She'd worn it the night that she went to sleep in the past. So this was where the light was coming from? _No_. The eerie, phosphorescent light was only reflected off of the amulets' surfaces. Rummaging deeper still into the pile, she found something chillingly cold. She drew it from the mass and the light immediately exploded in her face. Covering her blinded eyes, she let it fall to the carpet.

_Free me_, something croaked frailly through out the room.

"Maggie?" she whispered, her voice trembling. She stared down at the amulet. It was now flipped over, its rays burning into the ground. "Hello-", she started again when suddenly a hand wrenched her by the shoulder. "AGH!" She wailed, spinning around to face her confronter. What she had expected to be a specter or worse, turned out to be fierce angry eyes.

"Are you _loca_, Serena?" Jimena scolded. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I… I", she panted breathlessly. "The light". She pointed to the amulet, still singing the floor. The area was dark now as were her fingers where the stone had touched her. Jimena took it by the string and hoisted it back into the cupboard. She slammed it shut and, drawing a key from her pocket, she locked it. Her dark eyes turned on Serena. "What happened?"

"The light. I saw it and-"

"Serena, you could have freed the Atrox!"

_Free me_. The whispery words floated across Serena's mind. "The Atrox? Is that what's in the amulet?"

Jimena cocked an eyebrow. "_You_ helped to bond it"

Serena stared, in a daze, after the amulet. So she _was_ some sort of witch.

_A Goddess. A daughter of the moon._

She was a _Goddess_. _Cool_. But was she a force of good or…

"Do you think I'm evil?"

Jimena gave her a wild look. "Of course not, _chica_. You defeated an ancient evil".

"Oh…" Serena muttered taking it all in.

"Sorry I can't say the same for your _esposo_".

Serena's head snapped up. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Jimena laughed. "Just teasing, Serena".

Serena sighed and walked out into the sunbathed hall, relieved to feel natural light again. Stopping at Inocencia's room, she looked at the picture and pieced it back together. "We seem happy", she murmured.

"I guess", Jimena locked the door and started towards her. She glanced over her shoulder and groaned. "Not again! I_ told_ her to stop that! I don't give her those old pictures so she can destroy them!"

"It's okay", Serena smiled. Her expression became somber. "There's something I really need to tell you".

"Eh?"

Her forehead creased. Maggie had told her something. She wanted her to tell Jimena. Or… maybe she _didn't_ want her to tell Jimena. Well, of course she did, or else she wouldn't have brought her there. She put a hand to her head. _Think. Think. Think._

_Ding Dong_

Jimena groaned. "Collin probably forgot his keys. He better not have that girl out surfing again. It's too dangerous at her age-" Jimena's voice became merely a buzz as she vanished into the other room. Serena crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. _I went to the bathroom. Maggie was there. Stanton came in. They started arguing. He did something to Jimena. I slapped him._ A pang of guilt swelled through her chest. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he wasn't evil. After all, Jimena _was _being a bitch…

"Jimena!" a familiar voice sobbed from the living area. Alarmed, Serena rushed back through the hallway and into the other room where Jimena stood rocking a whimpering Vanessa back and forth in her arms. "It's Michael", she sobbed. "I came home and I couldn't find him anywhere".

* * *

"Thanks", Jimena muttered into the phone and slammed it down on its hook. She turned to Vanessa who was now cradled in Serena's arms. "They're looking for him". 

Vanessa grimaced. "I can't imagine where he could have gone. I only left for a min-"

"The bottom line is you can't leave kids at home alone. I remember when Inocencia was his age and ran off to Serena's house while I was at the store".

Serena sighed, sarcastically. "I wonder why…"

"I didn't mean to", Vanessa sobbed harder.

"No one's blaming you", Serena whispered softly. "It happens. Don't worry. We'll find him".

Vanessa nodded, obviously trying to convince herself. "I don't think I can take this anymore. First dad. Then Catty".

Serena caught a flash of sorrow in Jimena's eyes at the mention of the last name. "Catty?"

Jimena shot her a death glare. "Moving on-"

"I miss her so much", Vanessa cried harder into Serena's blouse. "It's not logical for people to just disappear like that".

Jimena massaged her hand, but she went on.

"And on her seventeenth birthday too? She was so young!"

_Catty_. Was she connected to their circle somehow? Then, grabbing her by the shoulder, Jimena practically dragged her into the kitchen. Once there, she shoved her onto a stool. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing? I can't believe you encouraged her to go on about Catty like that!"

"I-"

"You _know_ that confuses her more than she already is".

"I know". She didn't. "It's just that…" She scrambled for an excuse. "I miss Catty too".

"But you know about the choice. You know what happened to her. Vanessa doesn't or have you forgotten?"

"I remember". Again, she didn't have the slightest clue.

Jimena sat down at the counter and twiddled her thumbs. "It always makes me feel guilty that we had well… another choice". She frowned. "They only had two".

_Choices?_ Serena frowned as well, but for a different reason. She was puzzled. Jimena's frown reversed and she looked up at Serena. "But you're right. I miss Catty too".

Serena nodded and Jimena took her hand.

"Let's not cry over it. She wouldn't want us to remember her like this. Promise?"

Serena smiled and shook her hand, but Jimena pulled her into a hug. "Home girls forever".

"Right", Serena choked wanting desperately to be released. Her prayers were answered when the phone began to ring. Jimena answered.

"Buenos Dias", she greeted the caller, but after a few seconds, her expression dropped. "It's for you". She handed the wireless phone to Serena.

"Hello?" Serena spoke into the receiver.

"Serena", a breathless voice returned her greeting.

"Stop stalking me!"

"I'm not stalking you! We're married, dammit!"

"Why can't you take a hint?"

"Why'd you run away from me today?"

"You did something to J-" She caught Jimena's strange look. "that girl".

"She'll be fine"

"Oh, I really believe_ you_"

"Don't be a smart- ass"

"Too late!" she yelled, growing angry.

"Come on, Serena. I miss you! Your bizarre clothes. Your snoring. The annoying way you keep shrieking every time I come _near_ you". _Cynicism_. "Your touch", he added in attempt to further annoy her. He succeeded.

"Then I hope you enjoyed that bitch slap I gave you before I left, because that's the last "touch" you'll get from me". She slammed the phone down onto the table, huffing and puffing. Yeah. She showed _him_. Jimena raised an amused eyebrow.

"You two are getting along well"

Serena groaned, but Jimena only laughed.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Yeah", she sneered. "Good news for your daughter, huh?"

"_What_ did you just say?"

"I _said_-"

The phone started to ring again. Serena reached for it. She knew she was being a bitch but there was only so much of this that she could take before she exploded.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!"

"J- Jimena?" a completely different voice stammered. Scarlet red flooded through out her cheeks.

"I- I'm sorry. Who is this?"

"It's Michael. I need to speak to Vanessa. Is she around?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. The only Michael she knew was a toddler with a fifty word vocabulary.

"Er… Michael who?"

"Saratoga?" he snapped impatiently.

"Oooohhhhhhhh", she went on slowly. "You're Michael Senior!"

"Um… yeah… I thought it was obvious. Anyway I have Michael at the park and I need to talk to Vanessa".

"Oh", she muttered sheepishly. "Vanessa! Michael's okay!"

Vanessa walked in, her puffy, red eyes wide. She took the phone. "You found him?" Her eyes narrowed. "MICHAEL?" She stomped back into the living room and after a few minutes, angry cries were heard from that direction. Serena's eyes widened. She had no idea that many curse words could logically fit into one sentence. Finally, Vanessa stormed back into the kitchen, her breathing labored.

"Damn, _chica_!" Jimena exclaimed. "Even_ I_ haven't heard some of _those_ before".

Vanessa turned to Serena. "Can you take me to Hollywood where Michael is staying?"

"I didn't drive"

Vanessa desperately turned to Jimena and the raven haired woman nodded and headed for the front door. "So what happened?"

"The park!" Vanessa rambled on. "He took him to the park! He didn't even consult with me!" She went on and on. When they reached the entrance, Jimena turned to Serena. "Back in thirty", she mouthed while Vanessa complained. Serena nodded. Once the door was closed, she remembered the food in her purse. Removing the crumpled bag, she reached in and stuffed her face with fries. Then, grabbing a People Magazine off of a stand, she traveled to a sofa where she fell over the cushions and read. 60 Cent to do an album with Hilary Duff? Who the hell was 60? Barney Drops it like its Hot? Pootie Tang 10 in theaters this August? Serena slammed the book shut, afraid to read anymore. What was the world coming to? She started to doze off when she heard a crash in the other room. Jolting up, she jumped from the couch and knocked her food down.

"Collin?" she called. "Inocencia?" There was no response.

"Hello?" This time she did get a response. A girl's shriek reverberated through out the hallway. Serena tensed. Did she dare venture any further? Moving carefully, she slipped into the kitchen. Taking a broom in hand, she turned into the hall where the sound was coming from. It was now that she noticed the door that Jimena locked earlier was wide open. She swallowed hard, terror clawing at her chest. "Hello?"

A hand clutched her ankle. "Right here!"

"AHH!" Serena shrieked.

"Shut the hell up!" the voice seethed. She looked down to see Jimena holding her.

"I thought you were dead"

"He can't kill a home girl from _El Nueve_".

Serena stared at her in awe. _This_ was to be her best friend? "What happened? Where's Maggie?"

"She's not here. I took the wand and came on my own".

"Why?"

"To take care of that white boy"

"His power is dangerous"

"His ass is _mine_", she threatened before pointing to the dark room. "But I made a mistake"  
"What _kind_ of mistake?" Serena turned to her, ready to panic.

"Well, I'm no _bruja_. I didn't close the portal in time".

"So?"

Jimena wrenched her towards the door and they both peeked in to see two guys and a girl.

"So I'm not the only one from my time who came here", she winced.

Serena mirrored her expression. "Are they on our side?"

"Look at those diablos. Do they _look_ like they're on our side?"

She turned to stare at them. The girl was tall and beautiful, blue and maroon streaks running through her dark hair. She wore a black corset with a thigh high mini and boots. She whooped in excitement. The guys clothing was less skimpy. The dark haired one wore a black T and jeans. The white- blonde wore half a sweat suit, the top missing to reveal a white T shirt.

"Oh, Goddess", the girl crooned, brushing her fingers over her chest suggestively.

"Where are you?" The blonde snarled.

Jimena clutched Serena's arm tighter.

"Don't make us come looking for you".

Serena snapped around. "Who are they?"

"Followers", Jimena said it as if she were uttering a much reviled curse word. "You know. Like Lover Boy"

"Stanton?" Serena asked.

"Bingo" She pulled her from the spot on the ground and they raced through the halls.

"You brought some evil force here to the future?"

"At least I'm not dating it"

Serena caught the teasing in her voice and scowled. "What the hell?" She cried as she noticed something dark scaling the walls beside them. Jimena stopped. "Show yourself"

Serena stared in astonishment as the dark haired guy materialized in front of them, much like Stanton had the night before. Then he _was _one of them.

"Karyl… I'll take him", Jimena whispered, determination in her eyes. "Now get out!"

"But-"

"Get! Out!"

"Okay", Serena slowly backed away and then dodged through the hall. She could hear Jimena cursing from behind. Had he hurt her? Sprinting into the kitchen, she reached the living room, swung open the door, and ran… right into Stanton.

"YOU?" she snapped. "I'm trying to escape here!"

He said nothing.

"Well?" she asked, waiting for a smart-alecky remark. It was then that she caught his eyes, phosphorescent and hungry.

"St- Stanton?" she stammered. "What-"

He put a finger over her lips. "Shhh".

She flinched at the icy chill of his touch. It hadn't felt that way before… And his aura was so dark and foreboding… Perhaps even evil. She tried to give what could pass as a nervous laugh, but it was clearly a whimper. "Is this another one of your sick jokes? Because I'm not laugh-"

"Shh", he hushed her yet again. Then, putting the other hand to her face, he cupped her chin and hissed ever so softly, "Goddess"

* * *

REVIEW CORNER: 

Demon Dea: Glad you think it was the funniest! Sorry it was confusing! Have fun with ice cream!

Mini Sparky: Stanton isn't still evil and now she has TWO Stantons to argue with YAAAAY! … I think.

Moonlightchild4: Glad you like it! This chapter discusses Catty as you… just read.

Shadowings: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (opens eyes to see if everything is okay) …… I wasn't scared…

Elephantsrocmysox: It could be Lambert. Its between him and someone else. Im not really sure to be honest. I have an outline, but never follow them Lol


	9. Stanton vs Stanton

**_READ THIS! URGENT! Okay I might redo this chapter. Because I have this feeling that something is missing. It depends on what everyone else thinks. So if you think this chapter needs fixing would you please tell me how? Its really been annoying me O.o_**

* * *

She pushed both his hands away and took quick steps backwards from the doorway. "What's _your_ problem?" she squeaked, a frail attempt to sound brave. Her eyes darted about the dark room for weapons or an escape route. All she found was an empty McDonald's bag and the swimming pool doors. She groaned in aggravation and turned back to Stanton. He moved further into the room and with each step, he seemed more frightening. His hair was shorter now, his eyes an ominous midnight, yellow fire dancing through them. The red jersey with jeans that he had donned earlier had been replaced with a black jacket with a matching tank and pants. Cuffs covered his arms and a gold earring gleamed in his ear. She made a slight movement as his lips curved, and stood baffled at how a simple smirk could make her flinch. He captivatingly held out his hand for hers, his air regal and demanding. "Come to me". 

She let a low whistle escape from her lips. _Yeah right_. "You have to be kidding me".

He only frowned in impatience, making her uneasy. "Okaaay", she muttered, deciding to change the subject. "Did you pick the kids up from school yet?"

For the first time ever, she saw a look of confusion in his sapphire eyes. It dawdled there for a few moments and then vanished from sight. The confidence returned and with it, slight irritation. She gave him a nervous grin. "I guess that means no. Er… read any good books lately?"

He nodded tauntingly, as if humoring her. "I've been reading up on Medieval Architecture"

"You don't say…"

"But that's not what I came here for", he started towards her and she moved away, stumbling into the couch. Grabbing her by the hand, he helped her up. "My name is Stanton"

"I know"

"And I've been searching for you ever since you were lost in time"

"I know"

He cocked an eyebrow. "I thought Jimena was the psychic one"

She scratched at her head. Okay, now _she_ was confused. Why was he telling her all of this? "I know your name and I know you've been looking for me. You called me today remember?"

"Then I take it you've met me. I hope I made a good impression". He sneered causing her to edge further into the couch, her hands clutching the arm. Something was wrong. Where was the mirth that had danced in his eyes when he laughed, played with the children, or made her feel like a complete and total idiot?

"What happened to you?" she muttered weakly, for the longer she stared, the more hopeless and miserable she became. He didn't answer the question, but only stared deeper into her eyes as if searching for her soul. After a few seconds, he turned away, his eyebrows narrowed. "Are you blocking me?"

"Huh?"

"No", he shook his head. "You're too inexperienced"

"No, I'm not!" she argued stubbornly before realizing that she sounded like a child, for she had no idea what he was talking about in the first place.

"Maggie did it then?" He asked, a malicious smile spreading over his sensuous lips. "I can fix that". He sat her upright to face him. "This is going to hurt"

And before she could protest, a searing pain shot through her mind, flaming at her insides. She collapsed to the carpet near the sofa and clutched at her head, tears burning at her eyes. Stanton stood beside her writhing form, his hand on her shoulder. "It'll pass"

When it finally did, she jumped to her feet, letting the withdrawn tears stream down her face, and pointed at him. "You're a follower!"

He chuckled, mirthlessly. "And who were you expecting? Ghandi?"

She swallowed hard, wiping at her cheeks with the back of her hands. "It hurts"

"I told you it would"

She scowled. This wasn't Stanton. He wouldn't hurt her or laugh or spite her at a time like this. Would he? _No. Sarcasm and deception are more his speed, _said the cynical little voice in the back of her head. She didn't care. Anything was better than this…

_You think a lot, don't you? _The words trailed across her mind. She gasped. "How did you do that?"

_Can't you?_

"Well yeah, but…" she trailed off.

_You don't have to speak for me to hear you._

Okay._ Well yeah… but…_

Suddenly a group of people came crashing into the living room. The tall, thin girl and the white blonde stared up at him, nervously.

"The Goddess escaped", the girl twirled her hair about her finger nervously.

Stanton cursed. "How did _that_ happen?"

"It was Karyl's fault"

Karyl stepped into the room, rubbing at his shoulder. Serena smiled at the idea of Jimena ramming her fist into the boy's arm. "Damn, that bitch is strong".

"Or you're just weak", Stanton muttered. "But not to worry. We'll hold Serena captive". He wrapped his arm tightly about her waist so that she couldn't escape. Baffled by his sudden change of heart and appearance, she froze on the spot, questions incessantly screaming through her mind. How could he be connected to the past? Why was he doing this? Where had Jimena gone? Back to the past? How had she gotten there? _How could he do this to me?_ She felt a pang of hurt rush through her veins and another internal conversation coming on. _Calm down. You only knew the guy for two days._ The most wonderful two days of her life. She slapped herself inwardly. _Pull yourself together! It's just a guy. Just a guy. Just a guy._

_Who's just a guy?_

She snapped out of her daze and glared up at Stanton, crimson raging at her cheeks. "Get out of my head!" She lowered her eyes to the ground. "You _are_ evil"

"Is it that obvious?" he taunted before taking her arms behind her back.

"I'll do it", the girl laughed whimsically and skipped over, metal cuffs twirling about her small finger. She came from behind Serena and whispered into her ear. "Have you ever been cuffed before, Goddess?"

"No", Serena mumbled. She was sick and tired of this Goddess shit.

"Kinky!" the girl whooped and slipped the cuffs onto Serena's wrists.

"Cassandra", Stanton started, his eyes aglow. "Calm down", he pressed a finger softly over the girl's lips and she trembled in anxiety. "Save it for tonight".

Serena couldn't help it. Her eyes lit with a fiery rage. _Don't be jealous. Don't be jealous. He just kidnapped you. You cannot **possibly** be jealous! Be cool! Be. Cool. Deep breath. Okay, I'm good now._

He cupped Cassandra's face in his hands and kissed her.

_NAIL HIS ASS! _"YOU LIED TO ME!" she roared, her eyes stinging with tears. _I'm not going to cry_, but even as she thought it, tears streamed down her cheeks. He gave her a strange look.

"What are you talking about?"

Cassandra groaned as he released her and folded her arms to her chest in impatience. He traveled across the room and faced Serena.

"What was that all about?" He obviously wasn't going to wait for the answer. She winced as she felt something wriggling in her mind.

"Stop", she complained, but he went on.

"What?" he exclaimed, catching something, but before he could study it any further, there was a sharp knock at the door.

_Jimena?_ Her heart raced with relief. Jimena was Pandia now. That had to account for _something_.

Slowly turning from Serena, he motioned towards Karyl, his eyes still on her. "Get that"

"My arm-"

"Get it!"

"Okay". Serena watched as Karyl strolled over to the entrance, muttering something incoherent but apparently vulgar. He pulled open the door and stopped in mid- sentence, his eyes widening. The entire room gawked unbelievingly at the man in the doorway.

"Stanton?" Serena spoke the name and it was reverberated among them. Dodging out of the way just in time, Karyl slammed against the wall as another Stanton came marching onto the room, his eyes raging.

Cassandra leaned in to whisper to the one in black. "You don't look too happy to see yourself". She giggled in excitement. Then as if on cue, both Stantons' eyes locked on to each other. _"Tacet!"_

Serena watched in awe as they both went sailing back into the walls and crumpled to the ground. They rose up to stare at each other and started to speak in unison. "You were prepared. I had to be! STOP DOING THAT!"

Cassandra played with her black hoop earring nervously from beside Serena. She grinned and licked her lips wickedly. _This would make one hell of a threesome_, Serena caught her thoughts and grimaced in disgust. Her eyes widened realizing that Stanton's breakthrough hadn't only enabled others to travel into her mind, but vice versa. "Stanton!" she screamed.

"WHAT?" They both spun around, their countenances red from arguing.

"What's going on?"

The one in black rolled his eyes and turned away from her to face his double. "I take it you're not on my side".

"Then you're probably right", the other scowled. He turned to Serena, his eyes full of concern. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Serena shook her head. "Not really. What happened?" His twin mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "idiot" and she glared at him.

"He's from the past", Stanton explained, toying with her cuffs. "He somehow got through"

Serena gasped. Of course! Why hadn't she realized before?

"You didn't think it was _me_, did you?" Stanton smiled down on her and let the cuffs crumple at their ankles.

"No way", she lied, but the crimson glow in her cheeks betrayed her.

The younger Stanton groaned from across the room and put a hand to his forehead. "A _daughter_? You have to be kidding me."

His double didn't respond.

"…are you _mad_?"

"Just as mad as you"

"She's a psycho, redhead. Have you been in her _mind_ lately?"

"HEY!" Serena scowled.

"He didn't mean it_"_, the future Stanton comforted her.

"Speak for yourself", the other retorted.

"I just did"

"You're whipped"

"I know", he confessed.

The younger man looked up, his expression, thoughtful. "I've committed treason against the Atrox. I'll be destroyed".

"I have yet to be destroyed"

"But how-"

"You'll become the Prince of Night"

"Hm…"

"And destroy the Atrox"

"WHAT?" his eyes lit with a golden fire. "I'll stop you"

They started in unison again. "I won't let you do it. You can try to stop me!Oh, I will! STOP IT!"

"What about me?" Cassandra whimpered from a corner, her face more pale than usual.

"Cassandra, relax", One of the Stantons solaced her. "I aim to surrender this girl to the Atrox. Nothing more".

The future Stanton stepped forward. "You'll have to get pass me first"

The other smirked and gave a dry laugh, sending chills down Serena's spine. "I think I know better than to face myself". There was rummaging heard at the front door and he cursed.

"Karyl!" He scolded the dark haired boy on the wall who had obviously drifted off into a dream world.

"Right", he snapped out of his daze and ran towards the pool door. Tymmie chased after him, carefully moving around the future Stanton who gave him an irate look. This only made the boy run faster. Serena cocked an eyebrow as they heard a splash outside and Karyl's tortured cries. The past Stanton sighed in exhaustion. "I better go". He reached for Cassandra's arm and followed them, but not before taking Serena roughly by the neck. She struggled in protest and Stanton moved forward.

"Cool it, Hercules. I'm only borrowing her for a second". He pulled her forward so that they were only inches a part. "You won't be so lucky next time". Flinging her back, she stumbled into the wall. "Until we meet again, _Goddess_" He turned to himself. "Nice hair"

"Thanks…"

"_Bitch_", Cassandra spat at Serena and she fought the urge to retaliate as they walked out of the door and seemingly vanished into the night. The two sat in cold silence for a few seconds. Serena finally spoke up.

"That was weird on so many levels…"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Jimena stormed into the room and slammed the door. "I could feel the power signature from blocks away. Is it you?" She turned to Stanton, accusation in her eyes.

"Are you insinuating that I would harm my wife?"

She continued to scowl at him.

"Well?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought the glare on my face was answer enough".

"Stop it! Both of you!" Serena roared. She turned to Jimena. The urge to tell her everything was no longer disputed, as they needed all of the help they could get. "There were followers! And Stanton-"

Jimena's eyes widened at Stanton. "You brought followers into my house?"

"Nice going, Serena…I told you-"

"I don't care what you told me! It's either you two stop arguing like babies or we'll be destroyed. Whichever you prefer".

He stared at her, astonished, but somewhat impressed. She beamed at the silence that her sudden outburst had earned her. Now she just had to manage to keep it that way… Her lips parted to continue, but Jimena wasn't listening.

"Jimena?" she asked. The woman didn't answer, her eyes in a trance- like state. She moved towards the kitchen and down the hall, Stanton following her closely. Serena joined them.

"What-"

"Shhh", he put two fingers to her lips.

_She senses something_, the words slipped gently across her mind.

_What?_

_If I knew, I would tell you._

They finally reached the tall black door, the place that Serena had dreaded she was taking them all along. Jimena put a hand up to stop them and disappeared into the room.

"This isn't good" Stanton fell against the wall.

"What isn't?"

"Tymmie, Karyl, and Cassandra… _him_"

"_You_"

"Whatever" he went on. "Your issue with time. The light you saw"

"How'd you know about tha-"

"It all leads up to-"

Jimena rushed out of the room, her eyes wide and frightened. She held up a shattered stone amulet. "The Atrox. It's been freed"

* * *

**Okkkaaaaay. For some odd reason, that chapter was extremely difficult O.o Again, if you think I should change it, please tell me how and why. THANK YOU!**

REVIEW CORNER:

Demon Dea: I quote, "Double the Stanton, Double the fun". Kewl. I almost used that for my chapter title. Think it would have been too long though O.o

Depressed- and- bored –Noooo! Its not the same Stanton lol I thought it was kinda obvious O.o

Keiko: It's cool. I've made worse mistakes O.o

MiniSparky: Yep, they met and they will meet again. Somewhere along this crazy story O.o

Moonlightchild4: I don't know if Tianna will be included, but if you are requesting her, I will try to fit her in.

637 – Thanks for reviewing!

Elephantsrocmysocs: Lol Glad you liked that part

Rainchild: Ah, the ending. I have a plan for the ending. It's pretty obvious, but if you guess it please don't tell any one else. It's about the only ending plan that can be done with a story like this

Shadowings: I'm stealing your "Stanton vs Stanton" as my title. Heheheheh… I mean I know it's the perfect title for this chapter, but I suck at titles and would have put something really stupid lol Thanks!


	10. Shadows in the Night

"I can't believe you thought that you could keep this a secret from me", Jimena scolded them both, her fingers wrapped tightly over a red brush as she ran it roughly through Inocencia's damp, coarse locks.

"OW!" the girl, whined as she had been doing for the past hour or so. "That hurts, mama!"

She looked down at her daughter. "Well, that's what you get. You know what salt water does to your hair!"

Inocencia looked across the room at Collin who had received a similar argument earlier. He just shrugged and gave her a sympathetic grin. She pouted, crossed her arms and turned away from the on looking Heaven, Adonis, Stanton, and Serena. They all sat on the grass outside of their Spanish style home, staring up at starless skies, as Jimena had wanted to keep as far away from its interior as possible.

"Keep your head where I can see it", Jimena turned her back around to face them and continued to brush through thick, dark tresses. Serena couldn't help but to smile at this obvious display of tough love. How many times had she wished she could die from embarrassment when her mother forbade her or taught her right from wrong? Sorrow hazed over her emerald eyes at the simple recollection and soon after, she could feel Stanton embracing her from behind. She let herself fall back onto his torso and stared up into the pitch black heavens. Tremors reverberated throughout her insides at the absence of the moon, and he held her closer. They both shrunk back a bit as Jimena's searing black eyes sliced through their souls. "What were you thinking not telling me?"

"How was she supposed to trust someone she'd never met before?" Stanton defended her.

"And what's _your_ excuse?" She moved forward.

"I don't know". Serena groaned at the constant fire growing in his eyes. "Maybe I just don't like you"

Inocencia's expression was gleeful, anticipation in her eyes and Serena had to scowl at what could only be the devil's child. Adonis and Heaven, sensing their father's anger, clutched at Serena's blouse and Collin slapped a hand to his forehead. He moved in between them.

"I don't want to have to referee another fight between you two. Will you knock it off?"

They backed away from each other and Inocencia groaned. "Ah, dad. You ruin everything".

Jimena removed the brush from her daughter's hair and lifted her to her feet. She turned to Collin. "Take the twins and this little _duende _to Serena's house". She turned to Serena and held out her hands, daring her to challenge the request. "Keys".

"I don't have any", Serena muttered. "Stanton?"

_Silence._

"Stanton!"

He reluctantly drew a collection of keys from his pocket, unlinked a silver one from the chain, and tossed it at Jimena. She caught it in midair before it struck her in the face. "Nice one", she snarled.

"Thanks", he sighed, apparently disappointed that he had missed. Jimena handed the key to Collin who took Inocencia by the wrist and started towards the Lexus. "Ready?" he asked the twins.

They averted their huge innocent eyes to meet their parents'.

"You owe us a sundae", Heaven complained. Stanton groaned and turned to Collin who simply shrugged.

"Alright, but that adds to the fifty dollars you already owe me", he turned back to lead the children to the vehicle. "Don't you guys want to go surfing instead?"

"NO!" everyone, including their parents cried at once.

He smiled sheepishly. "Just kidding". With that, he crowded them into the car and after a few minutes, they were speeding off into the night, rock music booming from the speakers. Inocencia muttered something that sounded like "Old school" from the front seat.

Jimena stared after the car for a moment, waiting until it disappeared around a distant corner. When it did, she turned back to them, giving her ebony curls a toss. "Let's go inside".

* * *

Serena sat on the sofa, biting at her fingernails, a habit she hadn't indulged in since kindergarten. Stanton, on the other hand, was more relaxed. He laid next to her, his head in her lap, his feet on the cushions. He was flipping through the People Magazine that she had been reading earlier. Jimena was pacing the room, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She was still in her work clothes, but the blouse was wrinkled now and grass stains soiled her skirt. Finally, she stopped in mid- pace and glowered down over them. Serena swallowed hard, but Stanton continued to flip through the magazine without a care in the world. He chuckled profoundly at something in its pages. Jimena rolled her eyes. "Pay attention!" 

"I _am_ paying attention"

Serena plucked the magazine from his hands and sent it flying across the room. "Let's get this over with". He shot her an annoyed look from her lap. "I was reading that".

"You have to listen"

He smirked. "Says who?". He turned to face the raven- haired woman. "We already told you everything there is to know"

"I don't believe you"

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Maggie should be back soon", Serena changed the subject. "She's looking for me- the future me- right now"

Jimena groaned. "Don't you get it, Serena? The Atrox has been released. We're in grave danger".

"Of course she doesn't get it", Stanton countered. "She's only been here for two days. Stop badgering her"

"I'm not badgering her". She took Serena roughly by the arm. "I'm not badgering you, _am _I Serena?"

Serena hissed in pain as Jimena's grasp deepened, her fingernails slicing into her arm. She turned to Stanton, her eyes begging him for assistance. He nodded and with the speed of light, he disappeared. Jimena backed away, her hand still clutching Serena's arm.

"He's taken a shadow form"

"A shadow form?" Serena gulped. Is that how he had disappeared that night in their bedroom? Suddenly, from no where in particular, a hand evolved from the darkness and took her by the waist.

"AHHHH!" she shrieked as the imminent shadow enveloped her body. "AGH!" she cried even louder when she realized that her hand was missing and the rest of her limbs for that matter. The darkness seemed to rise and Jimena seemed farther and farther away. She kicked at the sofa and cried vulgarities. "Jimena!" Serena called, fighting and struggling with her captor. She gave a cry of frustration when it became apparent that she was tussling with air.

_You really have to stop that_, a familiar voice floated through her head.

"Stanton!" she cried. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Besides the ninety percent ear damage, I think I'm good".

She rolled her eyes – wherever they were- at his sarcasm. "How are you doing this?" she breathed softly, looking down upon the night as they soared across the highest buildings. Teenagers roamed the streets, laughing and joking with each other. Some of them looked up in their direction as if sensing a mystical presence. Then satisfied that there was nothing there, they would turn back around and indulge in conversation. Rain had begun to drizzle from the skies and tiny pricks of water tickled her shadow form. She tried to suppress her giggles, but invisible hands massaged at her sides and she burst out laughing. "Stop!" she begged him. She knew that had she been visible, there would be a huge smile on her face. When he finally ceased, she leaned further back into the darkness and breathed heavily. "What did you do_ that _for?"

_I wanted you to smile_

"But you can't _see_ me"

_I didn't need to. _She felt him moving around her and his whereabouts could be determined by a simple caress at her cheek. Her hand found his and she massaged at his palms, their fingers dancing together. He ran his lips tauntingly over her neck and she bit her bottom lip in yearning. Her ambiguity was no longer a barricade to his love. She lay before him exposed. _Defenseless. Vulnerable_. _Vulnerable? WHAT AM I DOING?_ She exclaimed, to herself and wrestled out of his arms.

"Serena!" he scolded, taking her by the waist. "You could have fallen!"

"Get off!"

"Would you rather I drop you?"

She immediately ceased to move, realizing the danger she almost inflicted upon herself. "I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry", he soothed her. "I got carried away"

"Can't argue with that", she spoke dryly, still trembling from the incredibly strong emotion that had engulfed her only seconds ago.

"You weren't complaining"

She could feel her cheeks glowing scarlet as they neared a deserted stretch of the beach, waves roaring upon the sand.

"Careful", he teased. "Your face might get stuck that way".

"Whatever", she uttered, wondering how long it would take him to catch her if she slapped him and ran away. They landed on the sands and materialized back into their human form. Serena took a few steps back, her head spinning. She didn't feel so good. Her eyes widened as something stirred sickeningly in her stomach. _No, not now! Not in front of…. Ugh… _She leaned over and heaved right into the sand.

"It's alright", Stanton stood over her, pulling her hair from her face. "It's perfectly normal". She finally stood to her feet, her hands covering her mouth. He handed her a towel which she gladly took and wiped her face. _He carries towels around?_

He nodded in reply to her ponderings. "Ever since Tianna", he muttered, eying his dark jean jacket. (For those of you who read the last book, remember when Tianna totally messed up his jacket? Ok… I'm gonna go now! Bye!)

"Tianna?"

"Never mind", he shook his head and pulled her across the beach.

"Where are we going?"

He pointed towards a small wooden cabin in the distance.

"Oh…"

* * *

Serena tossed her hair back as she climbed out of the shower, water crystals flying across steamy, sky blue painted walls. She took a towel from the granite counter and wrapped it over her nude form. Then turning to her right, she reached for the red blouse, jeans, and black camisole to find that it had vanished. Her eyes narrowed. What was this jerk up to now? 

"Stanton!" she called, peeking out of the bathroom to see him on a tan sofa, skimming through the pages of what seemed to be a huge encyclopedia.

"Someone likes to read". She broke his concentration and he looked up at her head, as that was the only visible part of her body, a devilish smile curving about his lips. "Oh, hi, Serena"

"Where are my clothes?"

He tapped a finger to his chin. "Oh. Silly me. I put them in the wash".

"You did that on purpose!"

"Did not"

"What am I going to wear?"

"Just put a towel on"

She gave him one of those I- know- you- don't- think- I'm- coming- out- of- this- bathroom- in- a- towel looks. "No way"

"It's no big deal. I've seen you naked before"

Her skin flamed a fiery red.

He sat upright and patted the spot beside him. "Come here"

She rapidly shook her head and he tilted his.

"Come on. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid", she breathed, her voice quivering. _Suck it up. Suck it up._ She strolled over to the couch and sat down beside him, clutching the towel tightly over her bodice.

He put a hand to her damp shoulder and she abruptly pulled away.

"Serena". His sapphire eyes flooded with pain. "I'm not going to hurt you".

She felt a twinge of shame and compassion in her chest. How could he make her feel so innocent, yet so guilty at the same time? "Okay", she whispered and turned to face him.

"Maybe the radio'll make you feel better". He took a black portable from a marble table in the center of the room and switched it on.

_Tonight is the night_

_That you make me a woman_

He immediately switched it off and placed it on the ground beneath them. "Or not". He looked back up at her and took off his jacket to wrap it over her shoulders. "Better?"

She nodded. "Yeah". They sat in silence for a few unsettling seconds. "So about the Atrox…"

"I know. I was about to get to that"

"So?"

"I'm sorry he attacked you"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?"

"It wasn't me" He took her by the shoulders, his expression frustrated. "I mean it was, but… God, Serena. I can't stand the _thought_ of hurting you. Don't make me _say_ it".

"I'm sorry", she comforted him, massaging his back. "But I don't understand. He was so… evil"

"Not evil", he leaned back. "Without you I have no reason to live. Without you it's easy to kill. To project that image".

"Then you weren't always the _saint _you are now?" she smirked sarcastically. He only laughed and returned her smirk.

"Compared to what I was then, babe, I'm a fucking angel"

She gave a half smile at his comparison and twisted the wet strands of crimson about her finger. "So how can we defeat the Atrox?"

"We'll just have to face it again. But first". He took Serena gently by the palms. _I have to teach you._

"Teach me?"

He put a finger to her lips. _Speak only with your mind._

_Why?_

_It makes good practice._

_Practice? For what? My head hurts. And I'm hungry. Do we have any food here? I left my McDonalds at Jimena's. And I got lots of fries this time too…_

_Stop!_

_What is he talking about now?_

_I can hear you_

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Oooh, quick! Think of something else. Stanton. Sexy- Doh! Not that!_

Stanton gave a cynical laugh and fell back against the sofa. "We've got a lot of work to do".

"Stop laughing at me!" she tried to sound threatening, but he only laughed harder.

_Let's try that again_

_No!_

_See? _He removed a few wisps of garnet from her face. _You're getting better already_

* * *

_This fic could get pretty steamy... so tell me: HOW STEAMY IS TOO STEAMY?_

* * *

_REVIEW CORNER:_

_Demon Dea: Nah. I try not to brutally murder Stanton in my fics lol_

_Cynthia: I guess he grabbed her... because he could. YES because he could! Glad you love it!_

_ElephantsrocmysoX. SOX! Yes, SOX! Did I mention SOX: Glad you like it! Two stantons is surprisingly hard to write with..._

_Bethany: Ofcourse the bathroom person will be in the story or else it would have been stupid to create them lol Yeah, I had to make him mean though O.o_

_Depressed- and- Bored - I don't know what that meant but OOOO KKKKK! (thumbs up) lol_

MiniSparky: I imagine it was confusing O.o

Shadowings: Thank you for that obviously display of ego on my review bored. Lol J/k


	11. Where's Inocencia?

Serena's eyelids parted to receive streams of dazzling sunlight, dancing through the slightly tinted window panes and across the pastel colored walls. Ocean waves resounded through out the small cabin as they crashed upon the sands and distant gulls cried from above the cerulean waters. Serena turned to stare out of the window at nature's beauty, when she realized that she was confined. Peering down, she saw Stanton's arms wrapped protectively over her towel- covered waist. She _still_ hadn't changed? She hastily ran over the night's events in her mind to discover that they were all tangled and blurred. A twinge of pain reverberated throughout her head and she lifted a hand to comfort it, but it didn't get very far.

"Damn", she cursed. He had obviously suspected that she would attempt to escape, having enveloped her entire upper body, pinning her arms to her sides. She wriggled about in a pathetic effort to loosen his grip. It remained strong.

"Stanton", she whispered, nudging her elbows into his ribs. "Wake up!" He remained silent. Tilting her head around so that she could see him, she took in his dream- like state. He wore the same clothes from the night before, his jacket left abandoned on the ground. Golden wisps of hair graced his still eye lids, reflecting the sunlight. His expression, rather than smug or scornful, was soft and took on a tranquil glow. He seemed- dare she say- innocent. Finally, loosening his grip, she was able to move about more freely. Turning over, she straddled him, his arms now covering her back. Using all of her strength, she pushed at his chest to put pressure on his arms, prompting them to release her. She could feel his hands disengaging.

_Almost. There_. Suddenly an uninvited voice trailed through her mind.

_You do remember that you're not wearing any underwear, right?_

"Er…I", she stumbled over her words nervously, the all too familiar blush once again coloring her cheeks a rosy red. She was embarrassed. So embarrassed that she had forgotten about the pressure she had put on his chest, and when he finally did remove his arms, she went flying off of him and over the arm of the couch, her back slamming hard onto the floor. She winced as tremors echoed through out her spine and her elbows scraped against the coarse carpet. "Ow…" she moaned from her paralyzed state on the ground. Stanton's head peeked out from over the sofa, am amused look in his sapphire eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'll tell you when the feeling comes back". She winced. He only responded with a slight smile and reached down to help her up.

"You'll be fine"

She groaned at her muscles expanding as he lifted her to her feet. Her weight fell on him and they swayed together for a few seconds, before she at last regained her balance. "So", she asked, examining the scratches on her bruised elbows. "What happened last night?"

"We didn't have sex", he teased her and she rolled her eyes, accustomed to his games.

"So what _did_ we do?" She put a finger to her temple in a struggle to remember.

"Practiced like I said", he reached slowly for her arm and brought it back down to her side. "Your mind is exhausted right now. Just try to relax".

She nodded and folded her arms across her chest apprehensively. Would she be able to face the Atrox now? She certainly didn't _feel_ any different… She jumped a bit as an unfamiliar tune drifted through out the small room. Stanton stared pass her and then pointed towards his jacket, still lying upon the carpet. "Hand me that"

She shrugged and reached down to pick up the dark jean material. Lifting it from the ground, a silver Cingular phone fell out of the pocket and tumbled to the carpet. She reached down lower and blushed at the feel of his eyes on her backside. Standing, abruptly, she pressed the "talk" button and put the phone to her ear before the caller could hang up. "Hello?"

"Put Stanton on the phone"

She grimaced at the familiar and highly annoying voice on the other end of the line. "Hi Ino". Stanton gave her a sympathetic grin.

"It's Ino_cencia_", she countered. "Now put him on the phone"

Serena rolled her eyes. "It's for you". She tossed the phone to Stanton and pulled her towel tighter around her chest, the white material dangling loosely at her thighs.

"Hello?" Stanton spoke into the phone, a huge and apparently phony smile covering his lips. "Hey, Princess… your birthday? … of course I'm coming… what did I get you?" Obviously nothing. He cocked an eyebrow at Serena and she started to scan over her previous birthday gifts and what she had wished for. "A pony", she muttered, looking up thoughtfully.

"A pony? You've got to be ki- no sweetie. I wasn't talking to you. You'll see when we get there". He gave Serena a look. "A pony?" he mouthed.

She just shrugged.

"Can't wait", he mumbled and made a face before hanging up. He turned to Serena, sarcasm in his eyes. "Cute isn't she?"

She just crossed her arms and turned away, hating the insatiable urge to nag him over his little conversation. After all, she wasn't jealous. How could she be jealous of child? It was ridiculous. So ridiculous that she had to laugh. So she did. Gentle hands cupped her chin and tilted her head back around to face him. "What's so funny?"

"Well", she started nervously, shifting her balance from side to side. "It's just that…you're provoking her".

"She's a child. Jimena's child at that. Would it make any sense if I told her to fuck off?"

"No", she mumbled. "But-"

_You're jealous_, he teased and ran his fingers through her scarlet tresses.

"Am not" At least she didn't _think_ she was. "Well anyway", she started, eager to change the topic. "What am I going to wear?"

"Who said you were invited?"

She scowled at him.

"Well if you want to check up on me, that's your business"

Serena started to retaliate when a sharp knock exploded at the front door. They both turned to stare at each other in unison.

"Go", he pointed to a dark closet, his sapphire eyes fierce. He didn't have to tell her twice.

Okay. So maybe he did.

"Who-"

_Now, Serena_, the words jolted through her head like electricity, grave and commanding. Her feet now seemed to have a mind of their own as they strolled hurriedly across the room and stopped at the closet door.

_Open it_. She did and then before he could manipulate her actions any longer, she dove inside, closing the door behind her. Darkness settled over the tiny space and the musty scent of old clothes and antiques wafted around her. She wrinkled her nose and pulled herself up to the keyhole to peer through. "Jammed", she whispered, frustrated at the mass of dust blocking her view. If she could just find something to penetrate it… Scanning through the darkness around her, she eyed the base, a few dusty novels, and finally a clothes rack. Bingo. Reaching for a hanger, she found one and gave it a sharp tug. Unfortunately, that's not all she pulled. _Uh oh_, she thought as the rack gave a loud snap and tons of plastic and other material came crashing down. Holding back the need to scream, she covered her head and the bracket narrowly missed her arms. Not much later, she was immersed in a pile of stale clothes. _Well that's what you wanted_, came a voice in the back of her head. Fighting the urge to tell herself to shut the hell up, she waded her way towards the keyhole when she felt something sticky hanging from her face. Immediately grabbing for it, she looked down at her hand and grimaced. Cobwebs… Turning back towards the door, she couldn't help but to tense at a new sensation, this time at her leg. Swallowing hard, she reached for a stained silk jacket, pulled it out of the way, and watched as a swarm of moths flew straight at her widening eyes. 'AHHHHHHH!" she wailed, jumping from her spot on the ground. Flinging the door open, she shot out of the closet and straight into a bemused Stanton, tackling him flat to the ground. They both tumbled across the carpet for a moment before she jumped to her feet, knocking the various articles of clothing and webs off of her. "GET EM OFF! GET EM OFF! GET EM OFF!"

"Serena"

She paid no attention, still slapping at her legs. She could still feel their tiny feelers and hear the fluttering of their wings.

"Serena?"

"WHAT?" she turned about, now running her fingers rapidly through her hair and flinging a black spider across the room. "WHAT IS IT?"

Not completely looking at her, he smiled, too widely, apparently trying to hold back laughter. Pushing himself from the ground, he averted a finger to point down. She cocked an eyebrow and lowered her head. "Down? What do you m- JESUS CHRIST!" Her head started to spin. She wasn't sure if it was the unbearable heat that now engulfed her body or the beyond embarrassing reality of standing there in her birthday suit. Whatever it was, she was sure she would implode in a matter of seconds. _What to do? What to do?_ She wondered, hoping the red wood closet door would camouflage her burning skin. _Do something! Do something, damn you! Okay…_

"AHHHHHH!" she roared- well more like cried pathetically- before jetting back into the closet and slamming the door.

* * *

She sat in the back of the closet in her recovered towel, her arms crossed. She was sure that some of the red had died away now. Her deep scarlet had turned into some shade of bright crayola. Clutching the towel around her, she stared down at a few silent moths that had had the nerve to cross her after her little episode. They hadn't been so lucky… 

"Serena", a sharp knock came at the door.

She sighed, unable to bring herself to respond.

"Serena", he went on. "It's been half an hour"

"Go away"

"Jimena's here"

Jimena was the one at the door? "So what?"

"I didn't look, you know"

"Leave me alone". She felt the scarlet coming back. _Dammit…_

"Okay, maybe just a little"

_Silence._

"Sorry"

_More silence._

"It's either you come out, or I come in"

"NO!"

"Then get out of there"

"I'm busy"

"Doing what?"

Another voice came from beside him, harsh and fuming. "If you don't get your ass out of that damn closet, I'm breaking the door down on the count of three, _chica_!"

"GO AHEAD!"

"Do you _know_ how much I paid for this?"

"One"

"Serena!"

"I can't hear you"

"Two"

"Get out!"

"Nope"

"Three"

Everything happened at once. The door swung open and strong arms wrenched her from the closet. She flinched at the sudden motioned and stumbled back. A sandaled foot launched out and caught her in the side. Biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming she crumpled to the ground and two angry faces peered down at her and then at each other.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't tried to kick the door down-"

"_Mi averia?_ You're the one who grabbed her!"

Serena moaned from the carpet. "What about me?"

Jimena looked down, her long raven curls cascading over her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in a towel?" She snapped her head back up at Stanton. "Did you take advantage of her? She's only fourteen! She's innocent!"

"Better than I can say for you at twelve"

"_PERRA!"_ At this, Jimena exploded into fits of angry Spanish and realizing that she had better do something before they tore each other apart, Serena rose to her feet, despite the pain in her side.

"No one took advantage of anyone. He just put my clothes in the wash"

Jimena was still breathing heavily, her eyes set dead on Stanton. Serena glared at him. "Say sorry"

He laughed. "The day I apologize to Jimena Castillo is the day I return to the Atrox". He ran a hand over her side. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

She shook her head, although she wasn't absolutely sure. "No". She turned to Jimena. "I'm sorry I ran away from you last night. I needed to think". A thought suddenly ran across her mind. "How did you know where we were?"

Jimena smirked, fully rejuvenated now. "Well when _mi amiga_, Maria, told me she saw _fantasmas_ flying over Asoleado Beach, I figured you were here". She took Serena by the arm. "Let's head to my house and get you some clothes before Ino's party". They strolled out of the door and Serena had to cover her eyes at the blinding hot light of the sun. She sighed, loving the feel of the sand sliding in between her toes. Jimena leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Definitely"

"Good", Jimena smiled. "And be careful. That _vato_ has more tricks up his sleeve than a _serpiente_".

Serena nodded and grinned back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Jimena as a best friend. She seemed to always have her back, and after all, that's what friends were for, right?

* * *

Serena leaned against the iron bar of the line- holder, masses of excited people bustling about her. Well, they _were _excited. Now they were just cranky, as everyone had been waiting in line at the Teacups for at least forty minutes now. Her time spent there, however, had been too hectic for boredom to take its toll. Heaven, Adonis, Michael, and Inocencia for some odd reason, found it amusing to slide in and out of the bars. The smallest of them, Michael, had succeeded and she'd had to chase him a good mile or so before finally wrestling him into a puddle of mud. Now his jean jumper and her jean suit were ruined. She'd had to take off the jacket and wear only her white camisole. Then just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, Inocencia had tried to steal an ice cream cone from a boy behind her. When Serena had forbid her, she'd retaliated by giving her an ever so conspicuous bite mark on the back of her hand. She was sure she was growing grey hairs by now… She would be receiving help, but the other adults were all occupied in petty, but rather entertaining conversation. 

"I still can't believe- Inocencia, listen to your_ tia_- I still can't believe you, Collin", Jimena went on. "Can't you ever resist coupons? Five percent off is _not_ a deal!"

Collin gave her a boyish grin. "But it's Disney Land! Living in Cali and denying your child Disney Land is like abuse or something"

"That's true", Vanessa smiled and tossed her golden bangs back while toying at the top button of her hot pink blouse. The entire day, she had remained dreamy and out of focus. When they were at the cotton candy stand, Jimena had whispered to Serena that she probably had a new man in her life.

"I didn't go to Disney Land when I was a kid", Jimena countered.

"Well, that's cause you were-" Collin ceased, immediately realizing what he was saying. Silence fell over their group with the exception of the children's whoops and cries. Worry flashed through Vanessa's eyes and Collin scratched at the back of his head. Inocencia, finally, noticing the tension, stared on in curiosity.

"Poor", Stanton finished for him.

Vanessa gulped.

"Well, that's what you were going to say wasn't it?"

"Stanton", Collin warned, his eyes pleading him.

"Get your man", Vanessa whispered into Serena's ear. _Get your son first_. The words rang bitterly through Serena's mind as she picked up Michael from the bars and placed him in front of her before turning to the rest of the gang.

"The line's moving up", she motioned towards it and they trudged her way. Vanessa pulled Jimena towards her and as far from Stanton as possible, while Collin rambled on to his brother in law about surfing and his growing career in law enforcement. Stanton eventually grew tired of this and wrapped an arm around Serena's waist.

"What's up?"

"Your death wish rate". She turned to scowl at him. "If you don't stop, she's going to kill you"

He laughed bitterly, obviously irritated by her choice of words. "Kill me? I could take Jimena out in less than a second and I probably would have already, had it not been for you".

"Don't I feel special", she droned sarcastically.

"You are", he breathed and caressed her cheek before stealing a glance at Jimena. "She talks a lot of shit that she can't back up. I wish everyone would realize that and stop being afraid of her". He grinned. "Especially your brother". She couldn't help, but to smile along with him. It was true. Collin was _definitely_ afraid of Jimena.

"Mommy?" Heaven pulled at her pants legs. Serena smiled and lifted her off of the ground, surprised at her weight. "You're too big to hold", she grunted before smiling sincerely. "What's wrong?"

"Nocia"

"What?" Serena cocked an eyebrow.

"Nocia", the child repeated.

Serena looked up at Stanton for an answer. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the child and Serena immediately knew what he was doing. He finally blinked and turned to Serena solemnly. "Inocencia"

"Inocencia?" she muttered confused. "Ino-" She looked down to see the children. One. Two. Three. No, that couldn't be right. One. Two… three. Uh oh… Gulping, she turned to face the rest.

"Serena?" Jimena sensed her distress. "Chica, what is it?"

"In- Inocencia"

Her black eyes hardened and Collin's widened. "What happened? Where is she?"

"She got out the bars", Serena held her stomach, feeling sick. Scanning the wide terrain, she saw shops. Stands. Rides. Other children. Everything _but_ Inocencia. Jimena took her by the arm.

"It's not your fault. I should have been watching her. I'll head towards the West section. Vanessa and Collin, head towards the entrance. You and Stanton can check by the castle. She couldn't have gotten further than that. Come on!" She raced off in her direction.

"Come on", Stanton caught her arm and they straddled the bars and jumped over.

"Inocencia!" she called repeatedly, dashing through the wide intersection. "Where would she have gone?"

"I don't know. She's never been here before. She wouldn't know where _to_ go"

"Do you think she left because she heard you talking about Jimena?"

He gave a slight chuckle in return. "Ino would talk about her mother _with_ me. She was probably just bored".

"What if someone…" she trailed off, too afraid to finish.

"No", he shook his head. "That didn't happen". She could tell he was just trying to make her feel better. They walked a few more miles under the blistering heat. An hour had passed now and she could feel herself growing fatigued. He leaned in beside her. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No", she shook her head, wiping at a few beads of sweat. "We have to find her"

"Serena you're burning under the sun and you took a blow to the side this morning. Maybe you need to…" He trailed off, but she wasn't going to wait until he picked up again.

"I told you I was going to find her. It's my responsibility as her Godmother. And it's my fault anyway. I was supposed to be watching her". She stopped and waited for an "I guess" or "okay", but nothing came. Spinning around, she was met with thin air. "Stanton?" she called. "Stanton, where are you?" Remembering something from his lectures the night before, she reached out with her mind to determine if he was in close range, but no one answered. Was this some sort of joke? _No_, she comforted herself. _He wouldn't joke at a time like this_. She came upon the castle where jovial music sounded from a stage and happy trademark characters sang and danced, contradicting the apprehension tearing at her heart. "Stanton! Inocencia!" she called again. Suddenly she heard a familiar cry, barely a whimper. Quickly snapping her head to the right, she followed the voice. Once again, she reached out with her mind, grasping for the person's tone to guide her in the right direction and in result, she was swept up in a web of chaos.

_That chili dog made me sick._

_That red head babe looks hot. _If she hadn't just spent almost a week with the Prince of Humiliation, she might have been flustered.

_That Aladdin guy looks good!_

_I need a raise…_

_Stanton?_

She nodded at the last voice and pulled her energies back. Definitely Inocencia. She closed her eyes, attempting to remember what accompanied the voice. She had picked up feelings of being alone, shrouded by darkness. And what about Stanton? What was he doing there? Furrowing her eyebrows, she continued to walk around the castle until she caught what she was looking for. There in the back was a deserted area, DO NOT ENTER, marking a huge white sign. She ignored it and ventured into the castle to see a mess of wood and cardboard. She grinned sarcastically. _So this is the Magic Kingdom… _Suddenly she heard wood creaking on the opposite side of the room. Ducking behind a pile of it, she peered over the edge.

"Stanton?" The small voice of a girl echoed through out the abandoned building. "Where are you taking me?"

A smile slipped over her face and she started to get up when a piece of wood caught her pants' material. "Dammit", she cursed and started to pull loose.

"Relax", Stanton whispered softly. "It's your birthday?"

"You know it is. I told you".

"How old are you?"

"Ten", she squeaked.

Serena's forehead creased. Ino _loved_ Stanton. Why was her voice trembling?

"I got you something"

"You did?" Her tone piped up.

"Mmm hmm". _Rustling_. "Why won't you look at me?"

"You seem… different"

Alarm shot through Serena's chest. Different? That could only mean one thing…

"Look into my eyes"

"You're scaring me"

"INO!" Serena roared as loud as she could, still jerking at her jeans. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Serena? Wha-" her voice cut off.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The material finally tore off and she crashed into a wood pile, sending various logs and wood pieces scattering over the foundation. She jolted out of the room and into the next. "INO?" No answer. "STANTON! WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL-"

"You'll _what_, Goddess?" The white blonde from the night before stood at the opposite side of the room, a blue snow cone in hand.

"You!" she accused.

"Tymmie", he corrected her and with a toss of his hair, he threw the cone to the side and headed her way. Her eyes wide, she scanned the room, nervously. Wood. Stone. Cardboard. Wood. Stone. Cardboard. Wood. Stone. STAIRS! She saw a narrow staircase in the far left corner… right behind Tymmie. She turned to glare at him, careful not to stare into his eyes. Focusing hard on her energies, she reached out with her mind and struggled to throw him off. He, however, had been prepared and her attempts came flying back at her full force. The urge to clutch her throbbing head, resisted, she stood in battle stance. She would have to do this the old fashioned way… He cocked an eyebrow in confusion as she raced straight at him, screaming a battle cry. Apparently he had never seen a Goddess do this before. Ramming into him, she sent them both flying to the ground, where she beat at him with her fists. Recovering from his surprise, he took her by the wrists and flung her over his shoulders towards the stairs. She sailed over the floor, knowing that it would result in several arm splinters. Then regardless of the pain, she pulled herself to her feet and rushed towards the stairs. He ran after her, reaching for her ankles. That is until he stepped on the snow cone and flipped about three feet in the air before landing on his back. She stared for a straight second and then remembering her mission, she dodged up the stairs, noting to laugh later. When she reached the summit she was met with an empty room, broken sunlight falling in through the murky windows. She could still hear distant melodies humming from outside of them. Turning back to skim the room, she gasped. There in the center, sat Stanton and Inocencia. Stanton sat crouched to the ground, his eyes blank and luminescent. Inocencia lay in his arms at a limp angle, her eyes dark and dire. An occasional moan bubbled from her throat.

"GET OFF HER!" Serena yelled and took off her brown sandals, sending one flying at his head. She missed. Heaving the second one, it caught him dead on, breaking his trance. Inocencia's head dropped and he lowered her to the ground. Then, turning about, a mischievous glow sparked in his eyes. "What took you so long? I was beginning to think you'd given up"

"Yeah right", she spat bitterly before sprinting across the room to Inocencia. She leaned down beside her and took the child in her arms, dark locks falling over her chest. She flinched at the chill of the girl's skin and looked back up at Stanton. "She's just a child"

"So was I", he muttered spitefully.

"What?"

"Nothing" He smirked. "She belongs to the darkness now"

"No", Serena breathed, her heart stopping.

"It's your turn". He moved towards her and she instantly jumped up from her spot on the ground.

"You can't"

"Yes, I can", he turned towards the window and pointed down. "Maybe _he_ can't"

Serena stared in the direction, scanning the crowds and finally caught the future Stanton looking around frantically.

"STA-" He clasped a hand over her lips.

"Too late"

"Mmmmph!" She struggled when suddenly a white light appeared right in front of her. He, apparently, was baffled as well, as he lowered his hand from her mouth. Finally what she recognized as a portal opened up and two girls stepped out. Serena's eyes widened. "VANESSA?"

Yes, it was Vanessa. Only she looked _much _different. Her golden tresses flowed down her back now and her eyes seemed bigger and more innocent. She was wearing a blue halter top with a black mini, glitter gleaming over her body. She bit her lip and clutched at her bare midriff. "I feel sick". The other girl rolled her eyes.

"You'll get used to it!" A huge smile slipped across her face. She was wearing a green butterfly shirt with dark capris, her long brunette hair accenting her features. "Cool! Disney Land! I haven't been here in like a zillion years!"

"You haven't lived for a zillion years", Vanessa laughed.

"I know", she seemed to be disappointed at this. Then she looked at Stanton as if it was her first time noticing him. "Look! It's that hot guy from the club! Bet I could get his num-"

"Hey!" Vanessa scolded. "He's a follower!"

"Aw", she pouted. "He's way too _hot_ to be wasted on evil!"

Vanessa blushed. "He can hear you"

"Right", she rolled her eyes before giving Serena a confident smile. "Hi! This is my best friend Jesus". She motioned towards Vanessa. "And I'm God!"

"Stop joking around!" Vanessa complained.

"Fine! I was just having some fun, _mom_" the girl laughed. "I'm Catty and this is my best friend Vanessa"

_Catty?_

* * *

If you could just appear out of no where wouldn't you tell baffled onlookers that YOU were God? Lol Mebeeeee not! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I WAS BUSEH/ DEPRESSED! Anyways this is like my longest chapter so far O.o Weeeheee! 

REVIEW AREA-

Heh. Just kidding, Dark Goddess lol

REVIEW CORNER:

Demon Dea: Sorry I damaged your ribs! One vote for STEAMY!

Mini Sparky: Lol Glad you thought it was funny!

Moonlightchild4: I just added Catty! WOO HOO! Glad you love it!

DarkGoddess57: PAST STANTON IS BACK! WOO HOO! Another vote for STEAMY… I think…

Shadowings: MO! DON'T SEND DEM THINGS ON ME AGAIN! LOL ANOTHER vote for STEAMY!

Elephantsrocmysox: Awww! I don't think I know any good romance poems! But you could look at my friends! Just go to and look up the author Ranmatheancient! NOW DARN YOU!

Christine Marquez: WOO HOO! TWICE! Lol… ahem. Anyway I am updating now woooo! One vote AGAINST STEAMY! Lol… again… I think…

Keiko: WOO HOO! I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! (huggles you) THANX KEIKO! Another vote for STEAMY!

Rainchild: THANX! GLAD YOU LOVE IT! I hate to be one of those people who's fics get bad later on… Another vote for STEAMY!

AngelofDarkness1566: HI NEW REVIEWER PERSON! IM GLAD YOU LOVE IT!


	12. Sob Story

**This chapter is probably more dramatic than the rest. Especially at the end but that's because the story is progressing I guess. I think I made Stanton too goofy at one part but that's for you to decide. READ ON!**

* * *

_Catty?_ Serena thought, watching intently as the brunette tossed her long straight tresses back and put a hand to her slim waist. She flashed Serena a killer smile. _Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Or worse?_ Her thoughts rewound to play Vanessa's tortured sobs from the night before. 

_I miss her so much. It's not logical for people to just disappear like that._

Realization dawned over her. This was the Catty from her time frame. She didn't even _know_ of her own death yet. Serena gave them both a forced smile. "Maggie sent you?"

Vanessa nodded. "And apparently just in time", Grabbing Serena by the arm, she wrenched her from beside Stanton and then turned to glare at Catty. "We had to land at least fifty times before we got to the right place. And I _told_ you to stop kidding around with Michael"

"You know you loooooooove him", Catty teased her. "I heard he was going to ask you out at Planet Bang tonight. We should have gone. I can take us-"

"Concentrate", Vanessa scolded her, unable to hold back the rising heat in her cheeks at the mention of Michael. Serena cocked an eyebrow. They'd been dating since _high school_?

"Just what I need", Stanton muttered, cynically. "A party".

"But that's what we came to do", Catty nudged him with her hips and shrugged at the death glare Vanessa gave her.

"Come on", Vanessa rolled her eyes and took Catty by the hand. They both placed their hands upon their chests to clutch two moon amulets. Then as if on cue, they began to chant, low and haunting. At first Serena couldn't identify their words but they grew louder and louder until finally she could somewhat make out what they were saying. Oh Mat- Ter- Luna. Re- Gee- Nah- No- See- As- A- Dee- Vo- Me- Nunk.

_O Mater Luna. Regina Nocias. Adiuvo me nunc_

Hadn't she used that exact phrase just the other day? She closed her eyes in thought, searching for meaning or at least some sort of clue as to what they meant. Mater. Mother. Nocias. Night. How did_ she_ know all of this? She'd never taken Latin before. She gasped. How did she know that the words they spoke were originated from the dead language?

_Oh, mother of the moon. Queen of night. Help us now._

They were both Goddesses. Daughters of the Moon. Of course they would ask Selene for help. Her eyes grew thoughtful as she watched them in their cry for assistance, their voices resounding against the barren walls. They had drowned out the music and howls of youth from the windows. Now all that remained was the beseeching prayer and Serena's slow and steady breathing. She began to speculate if it would actually work when a milky glow shot out from both their amulets. The lights crossed each other, creating a luminous "X" over the dark room. She heard Stanton mumble a vulgarity and turned to see him backing away. "Where do you think _you're _going?"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at Catty. "I thought she _wanted_ him gone"

Serena ignored them and pointed to the still unconscious Inocencia. "You can't just leave her like this".

He nodded. "You're right".Then before she could stop him, he materialized into to shadow and sunk onto the ground, moving along the floorboards. The huddled shade stopped at Inocencia and the child was enveloped into a mass of darkness.

"That's not what I meant!" Serena shrieked and dashed after him, but, as usual, he was too fast for her.

"Let me", Vanessa volunteered and Catty folded her arms, giving her a surprised look. Serena mirrored this action. What could _she_ do? Vanessa always seemed to be the only one who had no idea what was going on. It would be a miracle if she possessed any supernatural powers. Serena's words shoved right back down her throat as Vanessa began to disappear right in front of her eyes. No. She had to be seeing things. Rubbing at her eyelids roughly with her fists, she looked up again to see that even more of Vanessa had vanished. She turned to Catty, sure that she was stark white by now. "Wh- what is she doing?"

Catty just laughed. "That's her power. Vanessa can go invisible. I can travel through time. You can read minds. And Jimena has premonitions". She returned Serena's bewildered expression with a sympathetic look. "I know. I know. We only found out about the whole Goddess shebang two days ago, but we've been working really hard since then". She shot a worried glance at Vanessa. Well, what used to be Vanessa. Now she was simply a head bobbing in midair. "Are you sure you know what your doing? You might get nervo-"

"You're making me nervous!"

"Fine!" Catty threw her hands up in surrender. They both watched as Vanessa completely disappeared.

Serena balled her fists tightly to her sides as the looming shadow spread over the room like a virus, stopping at the nearest window. He was getting away and Vanessa was no where to be seen. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her energies, picking up and drifting thoughts that she could find.

_Those ear rings are cute_. Serena turned to see Catty staring vigilantly at her silver hoop earrings. The girl abruptly looked up when she felt Serena's gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry! I was just admiring your-"

"I know", Serena cut her off and continued to inspect the room for Vanessa and Stanton. Catty's head slowly peeked into her vision.

"You look weird. Your pupils are dilating and-"

"Shhh!" Serena hissed, attempting to keep focus.

"Sorry", Catty whispered foolishly.

She could sense something strong now. A building emotion. Anxiety. A rush of excitement. _Success!_

_Got him! _The familiar voice rang through out Serena's mind and she felt her pupils returning to their natural size. The feeling of being lost in a psychological chaos dimmed and she could completely focus on the visual world.

"Vanessa!" she called. No answer. Her eyebrows furrowed and Catty crossed her arms. Why wouldn't she answer? The two sat in an excruciating silence for the next minute or so before Catty finally gathered the courage to say what they had both been thinking. She shifted to her side, nervously.

"M- maybe she…" The sentence trailed off and she gawked, open mouthed at the area behind Serena. She lifted a trembling finger.

Serena swallowed hard, debating the decision to either face what ever was there or take off across the hardwood floors to see just how far she would get before it- whatever_ it_ was- caught her. _You're a Goddess_, she egged herself. _Come on. Just turn around_. No way was she turning around. She sighed in shame. At the rate she was going, she could have been stabbed, mourned, and buried somewhere in the ground with thousands of other weak, defenseless wimps like herself. She wasn't going to let that happen. Wincing, she took one slow step to the right. Another. Then another. Until finally she came face to face with…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her shadow! Her shadow? She groaned and before she could turn back to Catty and give her a piece of her mind, she noticed something peculiar. She'd never realized that bulge on her head before. And wasn't she slightly larger than usual? Terror gripped her chest as the blackest darkness flowed out of her shadow to materialize in front of her. Stanton stood before her now, a trembling Inocencia in his arms. When the child saw her, she immediately gave Stanton a weak shove and stumbled across the room to wrap her arms about Serena. She clutched at the silky material of her white camisole. "I'm cold".

"It's okay", Serena bent down to whisper into her ear, surprised at the chill of her skin. She looked up to glare at Stanton, but the gaze wasn't returned as his anger was fixated on the far left window. Serena cocked an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"

As if to answer her question, a swirl of dust began to gather around the area until it all came together to form… VANESSA?

"You're okay!" Catty screamed and ran over to embrace her. Vanessa groaned and rubbed at her shoulders. "Not so hard! I'm still sore from snapping back together like that".

"What happened?" Catty squealed in excitement. "Tell me all about it".

"Not now!"

"Please?"

Vanessa gave her a half smile. "Fine. But just this one time". Serena grinned, getting the feeling that Catty had pouted her way into "just this one time" a thousand times before. She leaned in, Inocencia still enclosed in her arms, to hear what she had to say. Vanessa had tried to head Stanton off and had succeeded for quite some time. That was until she'd started to lose her nerve and almost fell out of the window.

"Then how come you're not _splat_ on the ground right now?" Serena asked, feeling stupid immediately afterwards. She hadn't meant to put it so harshly.

"I don't know". Curiosity bloomed in Vanessa's beautiful azure eyes. She gazed over Catty's shoulder at Stanton. "I thought maybe _you_ could tell me".

Serena looked to Stanton. He was staring down now, his arms crossed. Was it possible that he had rescued Vanessa from her fall? He obviously caught her thoughts.

"I did", he nodded, his eyes still trailing over the floor boards. A hopeful smile curved about her lips. "Then you _aren't_ as bad as I thought you were?" He had just saved the life of a daughter. That had to account for something, right? Or not… A low chuckle rose from his throat and she hugged the broken Inocencia closer.

"I- I guess that means yes".

"Don't get your hopes up, _Goddess_", he sneered. "I saved her because I had to".

Vanessa's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

His expression grew solemn and he threw a sideways glance at Inocencia before averting his attentions back to them. "You almost saved my life"

_What? _Vanessa apparently felt the same way. "No I didn't"

He gave her a soft smile. "You did. But we'll get to that later". His eyes returned to the ground. "I didn't want this, you know". Vanessa and Catty eyed him suspiciously, and Serena would have done the same had it not been for the compassion flooding her heart.

"You mean you didn't choose to be…" She trailed off, as she wasn't sure exactly _what_ he was.

"_Invitus"_

"Invi- what?"

He smirked at her confusion. "_Invitus_. A chosen one. Some are favored by the Atrox, rather than those who take it upon themselves".

"And you're trying to tell me that you _didn't_?" She laughed, unable to believe that she had actually felt the least bit of sympathy for him. He was to be the Prince of Night. Of course he had chosen his fate. "You're lying. Only a demon could do something like this". She gave a sad smile at Inocencia and ran her fingers through her dark bangs.

"I was human"

"You're anything but human" her voice grew steadily louder. "You hurt a child!"

"I _was_ a child!"

A cold silence floated over the room, as everyone had quieted at his sudden outburst. Even the ever hyper Catty. He went on.

"I was but a child when the Atrox turned me to the darkness. I had no choice. I lost my family. My childhood. You want me to feel emotion, but emotion is dead to me as is any past memory of my human life. And why shouldn't it be? What do I have to live for?" He shook with mounting rage. "You preach about morals: Hope. Love. Justice", he spat. "Well, where was your justice when they came for me and forced me into the night? Where was your love when I was sitting in the shadows, crying for a father that never returned? Where was your hope, Serena? I waited. And waited. But it never came. And it never will. Not to me or you. So don't give me that idealistic bullshit about what's right or wrong. Don't tell me what I am. Just get over yourself and come back down to reality. It's a bitch and you're living in it".

Serena ran her quivering fingers absentmindedly through her hair. She wasn't sure if her leg was numb from Inocencia sitting on it or the piercing guilt that had just engulfed her entire person. She started to apologize, but Vanessa spoke for her.

"I'm sorry", she whispered frailly.

"You say that now", he smirked. "But in another five minutes you'll be trying to knock me out the window again".

_Probably_, Serena thought bitterly.

"But I don't want your sympathy", he muttered before gazing down at Inocencia. She grimaced at the agony in his blue eyes. "I shouldn't have".

"It's okay", she comforted him. What was she _saying_? He had just turned her best friend's daughter and her Godchild to the dark side. It was definitely _NOT_ okay. But still, she felt herself sliding her arms around him in condolence. Wasn't _Ino_ the one that needed help? He gently pushed her to the side, his pride obviously bruised, but she only persisted. She didn't want him to be alone and having seen the best sides of him, she knew he wasn't as evil as the image he projected. Well maybe a little… She felt him surrender to her embrace and slowly closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms.

"Serena?"

"Mmm hmm?" she breathed from his chest.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay-" she started before trailing off abruptly. Two strained moans were heard from the opposite side of the room. Her eyes shooting open, she looked up to see Cassandra and Karyl holding the other two daughters. A rejuvenated Tymmie held the abandoned Inocencia to his side, a malicious smile hovering over his face. Her pupils taking an emerald fire, she glowered at Stanton. His eyes had returned to their usual dangerous gold and a sly smirk played on his lips.

"YOU!" she roared.

"Me", he nodded, taking both her wrists behind her back and pulling her roughly backwards towards him, his chin resting on her shoulder. "You didn't think I was that much of a punk ass did you?"

She didn't respond. Had she really been so willing to believe that he was innocent?

"You did?" he whispered with mock surprise into her ear. "I'm disappointed in you. I heard you were the wisest"

"I can't believe you", she muttered, trying to hold back tears.

"Don't cry", he trailed a fingertip over her cheek. "It gets boring after a while".

She tried to kick him from her position, but he only grabbed her by her hair and wrenched it backwards.

"Ow!" she yelped in pain.

"And there's more where that came from if you don't stop fighting me. Now listen"

"Why?" she asked, sarcasm lacing her voice. "So you can tell me another one of your phony stories?"

"You'll love this one. Trust me", he laughed at the last words as if he had made a joke. "Now once upon a time-"

She groaned and he pulled at a strand of her hair. "Ouch!"

"Listen", he warned. "Once upon a time there was a girl named…?"

"Serena?"

"Serena. And I told Serena. I said, "Serena?" Serena said…"

_Silence._

"Serena said…"

She bit her lip to keep from screaming in anger and let out a small. "Yes?"

He pulled her by her hair to avert her attentions to the daughters. They looked as if they were entranced, their eyes cold and vacant "If you don't turn yourself over to the Atrox, I'm going to trap them in my memories"

She cocked an eyebrow. She had been expecting murder or death, but this? She gave a nervous laugh. "Wh- what?"

He sneered. "Believe me, there are things much worse than death" He spun her around to face Inocencia. "Take her for instance".

She swallowed hard.

"If you were to surrender yourself, I'd turn her back to normal"

Hope flowered in her chest. "You would?"

He nodded and turned her to face him. She gasped at the cruel anticipation in his phosphorescent eyes. "So what have you decided?"

Nervous laughter. "I- I have to decide now? Don't I get like a day or something?"

"I never did"

She scowled. "You were lying"

"How do _you_ know that?" he snapped impatiently. "Well?"

She turned to glance at the lifeless daughters and then Inocencia. "Fine", she whispered and lifted her head to face him, determined not to go out like a wimp. Finally, catching his eyes, she stared into them, waiting for an odd sensation. It never came.

"What-"

"Wait", he put a finger to her lips and looked to his side as if sensing something. She noticed that the other three had done the same, all staring intently in the same direction. She gradually slipped out of his arms without him noticing, but before she could plan her next move, a burst of white light shot out from the spot they'd been observing and a raven haired girl in a purple halter and black capris tumbled out.

"Jimena!" Serena cried out in relief.

"Jimena", Stanton muttered less enthusiastically.

Jimena pushed herself up from the ground and eyed the room warily. After she had given it the once over, she turned to Serena. "Damn, _chica_, do I have to do _everything_?"

Serena just smiled and shrugged, glad to hear her voice again. She watched as Karyl and Cassandra focused their attentions on her, probably trying to invade her mind. That wasn't going to happen. Serena immediately reached out to their thoughts. Drinking. Drugs. Sex. She grimaced. Was this the basis of a follower's life? Remembering her mission, she groaned. Now _how_ was she supposed to do this again? A thousand memories and thoughts were racing before her inner eye at the speed of light. All she had to do was manage to rearrange them before getting lost. Using all of her focus she scanned their thoughts and intertwined them as if she were untangling a ball of yarn. She felt their confusion and then was immediately thrown from their minds. She yelped as a force hit her head and stumbled back. Her vision returning, she looked up to see Karyl and Cassandra swaying waywardly back and forth. Jimena had caught both Vanessa and Catty and was looking at her in surprise. Maybe even admiration. Giving Serena a half smile, she took her moon amulet and shined the light in the other two daughters' faces. They shot up from their limp positions right away.

"Did we miss anything?" Catty asked, her eyes wide.

Vanessa rubbed at her blonde bangs. "What happened?"

"Serena'll explain. I'll get the kid", Jimena raced across the room to Inocencia. Tymmie's eyes narrowed and he backed away.

"So?" Vanessa asked. "What happened? The last thing I remember is Stanton telling us his sob story and then…" she trailed off.

"I know!" Catty piped up. "It was so cool. Fainting like that".

"What?" Vanessa roared.

"Well I've never fainted before…"

"Catty!"

"Just kidding with you, Nessa"

Serena couldn't help but to smile at their argument. No wonder Vanessa missed her so much. They seemed inseparable. She heard a groan and looked over to see Jimena struggling with Tymmie. He had cornered her against the wall, his eyes glowing a cat- like yellow. It was apparent that she wanted to move from her constant tremors and jerks, but he was somehow holding her in place. Jumping up from her place beside Vanessa and Catty, she made her way hurriedly across the room to assist Jimena, careful not to stare into anyone's eyes. She turned back to ask Vanessa and Catty for help to see that Stanton was nearing them. _Oh shit. _She cursed to herself, debating on who to help first. Stanton was stronger than Tymmie, but it was Jimena who was in immediate danger. Barricading all entrances of her mind, she neared them and attempted to throw off his thoughts as she had earlier. She tried to venture in but was forced roughly back into her own mind. He had seen her coming, and she wasn't strong enough to break his barrier. Oh well… Using her knee, she came at him from behind and thrust it up between his legs. Jimena's eyes instantly returned to normal and he doubled over in pain. At this, she gave a devious grin, and tossing back a lock of raven black, she kneed him from the other side, straight into his chest. Serena watched wide eyed as he crumpled to the ground. He reached for Jimena's ankle, but they both attacked his wrist and it withered back down.

_Ésa es una mala diosa del asno. That's one bad ass Goddess._

Serena grinned at her compliment. "Thanks!"

Jimena's head shot up, apparently surprised that she had caught her thoughts. Then just when Serena thought she was going to give her an earful, Jimena flashed her a devilish smile. "_No. Gracias_. Thank _you_.We're gonna make a great _equipo_". She reached out to take her hand, but a familiar voice intervened.

"How cute", Stanton muttered sarcastically. Cassandra and Karyl were back at his side now, their eyes full of malice. Vanessa and Catty were both hunched over, their breathing labored. They seemed exhausted.

"Come on", Jimena took Serena by the arm and pulled her towards them. She joined hands with the rest of the daughters and they all began to chant. _O Mater Luna. Regina Nocias. Adiuvo me nunc. _Serena soon joined in and she could feel something powerful arising from within them. Their amulets shone silvery white now against the background evening sky and a milky aura radiated from their bodies. It seemed to reach out and scar the followers, but it obviously wasn't stopping them. As their chant went on, Serena could feel their powers weakening and the darkness growing strong. She swallowed hard as Tymmie finally got up and came to join them. Vanessa and Catty had grown weaker now, their auras dimming. Only Jimena and Serena managed to keep them bright. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw something scaling the walls. A shadow. _Stanton?_ Hope clutched her chest, but it quickly collapsed as someone else stepped out from the shade. Her vision blurry now, she could hardly see, but it definitely wasn't Stanton. The figure seemed to be draped in darkness as it materialized in a dark corner of the room and right away she could feel its eyes on her. She grimaced. Vanessa had collapsed to the wooden floor boards, her hands still loosely gripping Catty's and Jimena's. Jimena cursed, but continued to chant, louder this time. Serena joined her, regardless of the temporary blindness covering her eyes. All she could see now were dark figures looming over her, no longer able to make out the new follower that had just arrived. "O Mater Luna. Regina Nocias. Adiuvo me nunc. O Mater Luna…" Jimena gave her a rough shove and she went on. "Regina Nocias. Adiuva me nunc". She winced as Catty's grip loosened and fell somewhere into the pursuing darkness. It was just her and Jimena now. Her and Jimena. Wait. That wasn't Jimena. She turned to her side in a struggle to see through the darkness. A patch of it subsided and she could make out a woman's face, vivid and beautiful. The words flowed smoothly from her lips with no trouble at all and Serena could feel her encouragement for her to do the same. _Selene?_ Serena thought, but she received no answer. Her words grew stronger now and the flow of opposing energies seemed to reverse. Light was now pushing its way through the darkness and their strengths gradually built until she could feel the rest of the daughters rising to their feet. Then suddenly the darkness vanished and the follower's energy evaporated into thin air. And so had they apparently. Serena blinked and rubbed at her eyes. "Are they-"

"No" ,Jimena cut her off. "They just realized that they were defeated and left"

Vanessa groaned. "But how?"

"_No se" _Jimena crossed her arms and fell back against the wall. "I really don't know".

Serena clutched her knees to her chest. Should she tell them about Selene?" Before she could decide, Catty ran to the window. "Look!"

They all strolled over and looked down to see a dazzling parade marching down Disney Land's main street. Dreamy music floated from the foundation as well as mouthwatering aromas of cotton candy, funnel cakes, and other theme park treats. One of the characters looked up and gasped in surprise to see the girls staring out of the window. They all doubled over in laughter.

"How are you gonna get us out of this one?" Vanessa sighed.

"Well look at it this way", Catty smiled. "This is the first time you can't say it's _my_ fault".

Then in a matter of seconds, the doors opened and a group of people came bustling in. Serena recognized them at once.

"Maggie!" she exclaimed and rushed towards her. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I came to get the girls". She pointed towards the rest of the crowd. "_They've_ been looking for you".

Serena looked up to see Jimena, Collin, Stanton, Adonis, Heaven, and Michael all staring at her. With the exception of Vanessa. She was staring at something else. Or someone.

"Catty?" she asked, wide eyed, nearing the back of the room. Catty gave the past Vanessa a strange look.

"You cut your hair", she mumbled to her.

Collin and Stanton immediately took Vanessa by the shoulders and dragged her back towards the door.

"Wait!" Catty jumped up, but Maggie took her by the arm. She spun around angrily. "She wants to see me".

"She can't" The future Jimena sighed desolately at Vanessa's tortured sobs outside of the door. "We're going to have to clear her memory".

Serena shook at each shrill cry that escaped from Vanessa's throat and the past Vanessa watched wide eyed from the floor boards.

"Come on, girls", Maggie gestured for them to follow her.

"But-" Catty complained.

"But nothing", she led them to the far right corner and took a small white wand from her purse. She turned to the future Jimena. "I'll see you in an hour"

Jimena nodded and waved before wrapping an arm gently over Serena's shoulders, as she was still worried about Vanessa. "Relax, _chica_. It was hard choice, but she had to make one".

Serena nodded and then eyed the unconscious Inocencia in the back of the room. She gulped. "Jimena. There's probably something you should know".

* * *

Okay. Argh… lol I tried to make it interesting, but action writing is definitely not my thing. Lol. Oh and I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update lately! I have to take the ACT and stuff and ARGH Its annoying lol 

REVIEW CORNER:

Mini Sparky- Yeah she dropped the towel. Very humiliating O.o Two reviews! Kewl! Sorry about the slow updates!

AngelofDarkness1566- Thanks updating now!

Keiko- It's the same as the book and follows the same story line. I mean… okay what I'm trying to say is., This could happen first and then the book could go exactly as planned. You will see why as you read on. If I ever finish it which I plan to! If my outline goes as correct there should be 10 more chapters before I'm done.

Elephantsrocmysox- WOO HOO! Glad you love it!

Christine Marquez- Well if it starts getting childish again, please tell me. Be honest. But not too harsh O.o

Shadowings- (GASP) JESUS! Lol j/k Er… I don't know… I think I am going to make it pretty steamy. I just don't know WHEN lol

Moonlightchild4- Okay Michael will most likely not find out O.o And I don't know if Im going to add those other people but you read my mind about one. And since I need help Ill tell you who. Payasa. Will you please tell me everything you know about her in your review? And how she is connected to Jimena? YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW ARENT YOU? LOL j/k Thanx for being an awesome reviewer!

LJthePain- OOOOOOOOOOOH! New reviewer! Glad you loved how long it was!

Sheila- THANX FOR THE COMPLIMENTS, NEW REVIEWER! The book is definitely worth it! BUY IT! BUY IT NOW!

DarkGoddess57- lol I'm not going to steal review area O.o

TayTay09- WOOOOOO! ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! Lol she didn't know it was her husband because she didn't know that they were even in the future. If I woke up with some guy in the morning, expecting my own bed, I would think it was some kidnapper too. GLAD YOU LIKE IT!


	13. My Almost Very First Time

I hope you dudes like this cuz I stayed up to 5 AM dammit working on it! It gets kind of mushy and steamy here. Its required!But I didnt make it too steamy! ;)

* * *

Serena trembled in the deafening silence of Jimena and Collin's home. She leaned over their kneeling forms to see Inocencia, still cold and unconscious. Her raven hair cascaded over closed eyes like curtains of death. Collin gently ran his fingers through them. Serena didn't think she'd ever seen him so pale before. He grasped her icy hands and Jimena massaged the child's forehead mumbling thousands of prayers and incantations as she had been doing for the pass two hours. Michael and Heaven sat in the corner of the room, watching the scene before them. Serena had heard the saying that children could sense the wicked and corrupt, but she never believed it until now. Both of them had been crying their eyes out ever since they'd laid eyes upon the lifeless Inocencia. Adonis on the other hand had remained silent the entire time. Not one tear flowed from his huge forest eyes and his expression was dark and traumatized. He hadn't spoken a word since the incident, and Serena was beginning to worry about him. She knelt down by his side on the carpet. Now how were mothers supposed to talk to their children again? 

"Hey kid" she sighed, doubting that it was the proper greeting, but she just couldn't bring herself to act like a mother when she was barely fifteen years of age. "Are you okay?"

He slowly turned to her, blinked, and finally nodded his head.

"It'll be alright. We'll take care of everything", she kissed his blonde curls, but he only continued to stare down at Inocencia. She groaned and lifted a finger to point to the rest of the children. "Do you want to go over there?"

He didn't respond.

"Suit yourself", she sighed and rose from her place on the ground. She didn't want to leave him sitting too close to Inocencia, but she doubted that their tears would help him much either. Clutching her chest, she sauntered over to the opposite side of the room where Stanton sat with Vanessa. They stared blankly into each other's eyes and Serena knew that he was trying to erase her memories. She wouldn't interrupt them. She had diverted his attentions at least three times already, causing him to become quite frustrated. She was sure if distracted him once more, Vanessa wouldn't be the only one in a temporary coma. She slowly slid onto the couch beside them and rested on one of the arms. A grimace twisted onto her features at the sight of Vanessa. Her expression was sad and depressing as if any remains of hope she'd had left had been drained from her. Serena swallowed hard. Isn't that the way Inocencia looked earlier, helpless in his arms? _Don't_, she scolded herself. _Don't do it._

_Too late._

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she blurted out, too loudly.

The blankness pulled from Stanton's eyes like curtains and Vanessa fell back lifeless against the couch. He took a deep breath and cursed. "Dammit". He turned to scowl at her. "I thought we talked about this. _You_ were going to stay over_ there_". He pointed to the other side of the room.

"I know", she struggled to explain. "But she seems so… helpless"

"She's human", he muttered, holding a hand to his forehead. Serena cocked an eyebrow. Why was this so hard for him? He was _only_ the former embodiment of evil.

He smirked, obviously catching her thoughts. "Erasing memories isn't as easy as reading them. It doesn't matter how much experience you have".

"Oh", she sighed and leaned back against the cushions. "Well will she be okay?"

He nodded. "She'll be fine. It won't be easy though. That wasn't the first time she'd seen her. Catty had been popping up around the park all day trying to find you".

Serena gulped. So that's why Vanessa had seemed so distant all day. Stanton gave her a tired smile and ran his fingers over her cheek. "Just give me another minute alone with her?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"Jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"What do you think?" he halfheartedly pulled away from her and back to Vanessa. "Go ahead".

Unwilling to watch the woman suffer, she stood from the couch and walked back across the room to kneel down beside Inocencia. Jimena continued to pray over her, her fingers trembling now. Serena became nervous. It didn't seem like Jimena to break down so easily. Even in times of peril. She put a hand to her back and all three of them gazed down at the girl. Collin finally spoke up, his voice shaky.

"Is she… will she-?"

"She will", a voice rang from behind them. They all spun around in unison to see Maggie standing there in a pearly white sun dress. She tossed back a few wayward strands of golden hair and dropped to her knees beside Inocencia. "She'll survive". She handed Jimena a vial filled with what seemed to be clear water. "Make her drink it. Then lay her in a room with windows preferably facing the moon and let her wear this". She gave her an amulet, a silver lining cradling a milky white stone that Serena had never heard of, let alone seen, before. "She'll heal, but slowly".

Jimena sighed in relief and supported Inocencia's frail structure. She planted a soft kiss on her cheek before turning to Collin. "Do what she said and take her to the sunroom. There'll be plenty of moonlight in there by night fall. I have to talk to Maggie".

Collin nodded and reached down to take the girl in his arms. He gave Maggie an inquisitive look before lifting her from the ground and disappearing into the dark hallway.

Maggie returned his gaze with a bright smile before turning back to Jimena and Serena. She gave them a remorseful expression. "I'm sorry about all this". Normally Serena would have responded with a "Don't be!" or "It's okay", but that was just it. It wasn't okay.

"Yeah", she muttered bitterly and then winced when she caught the hurt in the woman's eyes. "_I mean,_ you were just trying to find me. It happens, right?"

Apparently not, as they all just stared at her strangely. Maggie finally shook her head. "You don't have to pretend, Serena", she laughed. "I know you blame me".

_Can't argue with that._ She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. "So you want to apologize? Is that why you came here?"

"No", Maggie replied, her expression growing solemn. "I wanted to talk to you about something".

Anxiety bloomed in Serena's chest. Had she finally found a way to reverse the spell? "Then you can change things back to the way they were?"

Maggie nodded. "I can, but not yet. And that's not what I came here to tell you".

Rage began to spread throughout her veins. Not yet? The Atrox was spreading rapidly. A child had almost been killed… or worse. "Why not now?" she countered.

"Because", started Maggie. "We still have to find the factor that led to the release of the Atrox. And besides I haven't found your future self yet"

"Stanton and the followers released the Atrox!"

"No", Maggie frowned at her anger. "They only helped. There's someone else. Someone from this time". Her eyes averted from Serena's to the area behind her. "I was hoping you'd know".

Serena turned to see Stanton in a standing position, leaning against the sofa. He strolled over and stopped next to Serena, his eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't know. My connection with the Atrox has been cut, or have you forgotten already?"

"But you must remember some-"

"Nothing", he sneered. "You know, I'm beginning to think you suspect me".

She scowled back. "And whatever would make you think something like that?"

Serena rolled her eyes. Did he have to pick a fight with _everyone_? "Okay", she interrupted. "I understand. Now what do you have to tell me?"

She shot one last warning glare at Stanton before giving Serena a warm smile. "I know you're not happy here".

Serena started to nod, but was surprised when her body wouldn't allow the simple gesture. Of course she wasn't happy. She glanced at Heaven and Adonis. She was too young to be a mother. _But they're so cute! _said the voice in the back of her head. She shrugged it off and continued to debate with herself. She was definitely too young for a husband. Especially someone that hot. _No!_ she scolded herself. _He's not hot. Right. Not hot. Not hot. _Morelike… _breathtaking_. And he was so sweet. _Stop that!_ And tall and understanding and good in bed. Good in bed. _Good in bed?_ How did _she_ know if he was good in bed? She'd bet he was. _STOP IT!_

_You forgot sexy_

_Oh, yeah. Right. Sex-_

"HUH?" she exclaimed. She turned to see him smiling at her. _Dammit…_

"Serena", Maggie furrowed her eyebrows at the display of blatant immaturity. If Serena stuck out her tongue and added a sling shot to the picture, they'd look just like two children on a playground. "Is something wrong?"

"No", she mumbled, wondering why he insisted on embarrassing her. Was it like his hobby or something? "Now what were you going to say?"

"Well", Maggie started, still staring at the two suspiciously. "Regardless of what I said before, I think you'd be safer in your own time now"

"What?" Serena's eyes widened. "But you said-"

"I know what I said, but I don't want you getting hurt".

"Won't people get suspicious?"

"We'll deal with it"

_Right_, Serena thought cynically. _Since you deal with things so well._

Maggie, sensing her apprehension, put a hand to her shoulder. "Relax. Catty'll be here around 2:00 to take you home".

"A. M?" Serena asked, her eyes wide.

Maggie nodded and smiled. "A. M"

Recovering from her shame, she suddenly felt the need to see Stanton's reaction. "Stanton?" she turned to her side and groaned. Once again, he had vanished into darkness. But she still had to be careful about her thoughts. For all she knew, he could be hiding in the shade of her shadow, dancing slowly beneath the glow of Jimena's dim lit lamp.

* * *

Serena clutched at the lavender sheets of Inocencia's bed. It was at least 12:00 now and she still couldn't get any sleep before Catty arrived. Her anxiety played a significant role in this, but for the most part, it was the faint lingering of depression in her heart. Before any of this had occurred, her life was well… normal. She was a not so average teenage girl in an average high school with an average life. Now she was a crime fighting Goddess with a gorgeous husband and a kick ass best friend. Compared to her past life, this one was picture perfect. She rose from her place on the mattress and pulled a robe from the closet to cover her body as she was only wearing panties and a bra. She inched herself out of the room careful not to wake anyone. Heaven, Adonis, and Inocencia were all sleeping soundly somewhere in the house. Jimena and Collin had left to take Vanessa home and Stanton was no where to be found. She had a peculiar sensation that he was still somewhere in the house, no doubt watching her every move for the slightest humiliation so he could jump out and taunt her. She grinned at comical memories and then folded her arms in desolation. It was over now. She took a deep breath, silently praying that he would suddenly appear and slip his strong arms around her from behind. If anything, she at least wanted a "goodbye". 

"Stanton", she called, scanning the walls for shadows. "I know you're in here".

No answer.

She groaned. Why was he making this so hard? _Maybe he doesn't believe in goodbyes_, she offered herself an explanation. _Maybe it would hurt too much._

She started to call his name again when someone pulled at the hem of her robe. "Stanton!" she spun around. Or not… She looked down to see Heaven lifting her hands up. _Close enough_. Serena grinned and bent over to pick her up. "And why are you still awake?" She held her to her bosom and tapped her nose gently with her finger tip. The girl just laughed as if she had been tickled and played with Serena's crimson curls. "Let's get you back to bed". She started towards the hallway and to the guest room where Adonis was curled up in satin sheets. His expression was no longer dark and disturbed, but angelic as it had always been. Hopefully, he was feeling better. She sat down upon the bed and let Heaven fall onto the covers. She scrambled to her brother's side and clutched a pillow tightly. Serena leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Goodnight", she whispered.

"Goodnight", Heaven whispered. "Love you"

Serena tensed and stared down at the child who looked up expectantly with big emerald eyes. She finally nodded. "I love you too".

The child smiled and closing her eyes, she rolled over. Serena smiled back and pulled the covers over her small form. She patted her softly on the back and stood to her feet. Strolling out of the room, she inched the door closed and traveled out of the hallway and into the living room.

_Love you_. Heaven's voice lingered in her mind. When was the last time she told _her _mother she loved her? Sliding open the clear pool area doors, she walked out into the night, the breeze caressing her bare face and legs. Faint music played from somewhere in the neighborhood and she recognized it as the song that Vanessa had made her sing that night. She pranced slowly around the edge of the glimmering pool, admiring its cerulean glow. In a matter of seconds, she lost herself to the beat. She waved her arms in the air, spun around, and eventually toppled into the water. "AGH!" she screamed as she hit the water, sinking into the azure depths. Hitting the bottom of the pool, she rose back up again and flailed about in the water. The perfect ending to a horrible day… She coughed and grasping the ledge, she wiped the water from her eyes. Blinking, she caught something dark scaling the walls and a slow smile curved about her lips. It was time to turn the tables. She waited for the shadow to come her way and then exactly on cue, she attacked the water with her fists sending a massive wave its way. It hit the center of the shade dead on and it seemed to stop in mid- stance. Finally, as she suspected, it drooped and materialized into a young man. Stanton tossed his drenched blonde hair back and let a sarcastic smirk slip over his face. "Nice one. How'd you know?"

"Well, for one, shadows aren't supposed to move by themselves". She taunted and hoisted herself onto the ledge where she pulled at her scarlet locks and wrung them out, water splashing onto the concrete foundation.

"True", he admitted and pulled off his wet jacket to reveal a black tank. She cocked an eyebrow. A few drops of water was _no_ excuse to get naked.

_But this is_, the words floated through her mind, and before she could dodge out of the way, he had sent them both flying back into the cerulean depths. Her eyes grew wide.

_I can't swim! _she argued.

_Would I let you drown?_

She doubted it. She also doubted that her hair would ever be the same, but regardless of her indecision, she let him take her to the deepest end of the pool, where he held her gently against his chest. She swallowed hard as the realization of why he'd ventured this far out hit her. She looked up to glare at him. "You did this on purpose"

"I did _what_ on purpose?" he asked innocently. A devious grin curved over his lips and she felt her heart skip a beat. This wasn't good…

_That vatos got more tricks up his sleeve than a serpiente_, Jimena's words trailed through her mind and she caught the disappointment in his sparking sapphire eyes. They seemed ethereal from the water's eerie reflection. "You're choosing Jimena over me?"

She shrugged and felt herself slipping into the water. He pulled her closer. So close that his blonde bangs caressed her face now and she could feel his breath on her cheek. She gulped. "You mean I have a choice?"

He cupped her face in his hands. "I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do".

She nodded and tried not to stare into those compelling eyes.

"Well?" he asked. "Do you want me to take you back?"

She started to say "yes", but she bit her tongue. _Dammit_. Why was her body working against her? It was one simple word. Why couldn't she get it out?

"Serena?"

"Yeah?" she squeaked.

"Does that mean "yes"?" He trailed a damp finger across her collar bones.

"No"

"So it's "no"? he asked, leaning his head down to kiss her neck.

"No!"

"Then what is it?" he murmured, his lips trailing over sensitive skin.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean-"

She trailed off as he lowered her lips to his and kissed her softly, the tip of his tongue tracing over hers. A spark seemed to ignite between them followed by the steamy sensation of fire melting ice. Unable to bring herself to pull away, she deepened the kiss, regardless of the tremors reverberating through out her body. His hands moved tenderly over waist to untie the robe's strip. He finally did, and the material fell from her shoulders and out into the indigo blue. Almost completely exposed, she trembled slightly and tightened her fists at the feel of his hands against her wet skin.

_Relax_. He ran his fingers from the center of her arms to her palms, causing them to unclench. She took a deep breath and then exhaled, letting the moment take her. She reached for the waist of his black tank and pulled it over his head, to reveal bronzed skin and hard muscle. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation and he returned her action with a sly smirk before sinking down into the water. She swallowed hard at the feel of him massaging her thighs and finally pulling at her panty line. _What is he doing? _she thought, sure that her chest would burst from fervor. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the wind carry her scarlet locks as it whipped at her dripping skin. The waistband of her underwear rested somewhere among her knees now. She gulped, her breathing rushed now. She never thought her first time would be anything like this. She'd always dreamed of bedroom, silk and scarlet curtains. Never outdoors, let alone a swimming pool. _Well it beats the back of his car_, she thought. Her eyes widened at the sense of his lips at her waist. Lower. Lower. Lower. She gulped, clenched her fists, and turned to her side. That's when she saw a young girl staring out at them from the shallow end of the pool.

"WHOA!" she gasped and kneed Stanton in the forehead. Surprised, he loosened his hold on her and she plunged into the water. "Help!" she tried to call for assistance, but only swallowed a mass of water and chlorine.

_Serena_. Relief spread through out her body as strong arms took her from behind. She leaned back against him as he swam to the surface. When they finally arrived, he pushed her onto the ledge and pulled himself up. "If you wanted me to stop all you had to do was say so". He rubbed at a red spot on his forehead.

She shook her head and struggled to speak, but she only coughed up a mass of water. He patted her softly on the back and ran his fingers through her sodden hair. "You'll be okay". He kissed her affectionately on her temple. His eyes grew serious. "But why did you kick me? You weren't exactly terrified". She took a deep breath and pointed to the girl standing on the opposite side of the pool. Her eyes were wide and her face shone a bright red.

He groaned. "Oh…"

* * *

They all sat in an awkward silence in Jimena's family room. Stanton's arms and legs were crossed and he occasionally shifted position. Catty, the girl in the window, sat on the opposite side of the couch, still embarrassed, incessantly twirling her long dark hair about her fingers. Jimena tore mercilessly at an innocent sheet of random paper, staring viciously out across the table at Serena and Stanton, neither of which had the guts to look her in the eye. Collin just looked sick. Serena gazed out at the empty swimming pool watching as the lone tank and robe sailed through the waters, occasionally bumping each other. Once again, she'd had to wear another towel until Collin had handed her some ripped jeans and an old white T shirt. Jimena eventually spoke up. 

"You should go to bed", she told Collin. "It's late". He stood and pulled him down to whisper something in his ear which sounded vaguely like "pool cleaners". Collin nodded and started across the room but not before shooting Serena a sickened look. She crossed her arms and looked the other way, shamed. Could this _be_ any weirder?

_Probably._

"_Espero que usted sea contento_", Jimena snarled.

"English please", Stanton countered.

She gave him a death glare. "I hope you're happy".

"I am"

"Bueno", she grinned. "Good. Because this is the last time I'm letting you take advantage of her. I hope you had fun"

"We did!"

"Good for you!"

"Well, thank you!"

Serena let a half smile slip across her face at their trivial argument. Jimena snapped her head around.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing", Serena muttered.

"Right". Jimena motioned to Catty. "She's here to take you home".

Serena's chest seemed to grow heavy. "Oh" she tried to smile. "Hi, Catty"

"Hi", Catty murmured weakly, looking from her to Stanton and back. "Um… are you ready?"

She nodded and rose from her place beside Stanton although it felt as if rocks were holding her down. Jimena walked over to her and gave her a hug before pulling away quickly as if she were soiled. "Good luck, _chica_"

Serena nodded. "Thanks". She swallowed hard as Catty closed her eyes and a minute hole appeared out of thin air and gradually grew larger until it was big enough for her to fit.

"Come on", Catty motioned for her.

"Wait", Stanton stood from the couch and pulled something from his pocket. "I have something for you". He pulled out a long silver strip that she recognized as a necklace. It glowed under the pale moonlight and in the center, dangled a beautiful scripture that looked as if derived from some Asian alphabet. He enclosed her neck in his arms and clasped the hold in the back. The necklace fell freely over her neck, contrasting perfectly with her skin.

"It's beautiful", she whispered.

"It's a rune", he whispered in her ear. "It'll protect you from danger".

"Like _you_?" she smirked.

"Like me". He caressed her cheek. "I'll miss you".

She smiled. "Soon the future me'll be back and you won't even remember me"

"Well, she isn't half as much of a klutz as you"

She pretended to pout.

"But that adds to your charm" he smirked. "It doesn't matter what form you're in, Serena. It doesn't change how much I care about you".

"Hey", Catty grinned. "I can't keep this thing open forever, ya know"

He nodded and turned back to her, his eyes growing sincere. "Don't forget me. Our future depends on it".

She nodded, dejectedly. "I won't" How _could_ she? She felt tears stinging at her eyes. He leaned down to kiss them away and dabbed at the last of them with his thumbs before lifting her face to meet his. She caught the affection in his eyes and knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Er…" she gulped, not sure of how to respond.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Huh?" She was caught completely off guard.

"Next time you see me, will you do me a favor?"

"Um… sure"

"Slap me"

"_What?"_

"Slap me", he repeated. "You can't depend on what you've found here"

She nodded, sorrow in her eyes and gave a forced smile. "Okay".

Catty tapped her foot upon the carpet impatiently and Jimena looked as if she could explode. Sighing, Serena decided that it would probably be a good idea to leave now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her lips over his cheek. "See you on the other side", she announced frailly before moving towards the tunnel.

"Be careful", he warned. She nodded and Catty took her by the arm.

"Ready?"

She ran her fingers nervously over the silver rune and then with one last wave at Stanton and Jimena, she gave her a consenting smile. Catty took her by the wrist and pulled her forward into the tunnel of time. Faint words brushed across her mind.

_I love you_

_He said it_. She stiffened at his words. Did she love him? Of course not. She'd only known him for a few days if that. The phrase, like an ancient curse or prayer, was too strong. But then again, she'd never felt a stronger emotional tie to anyone before.

_I could_

_You will,_ his words floated through her head, but they didn't seem forceful or threatening. They were gentle and honest. So honest that she almost believed him. The green- bluish rush of the tunnel closed around her and she stared into his dark azure eyes with the same secret passion for the first and probably the very last time.

* * *

AGH! That chapter was so FRICKEN hard! I don't know why. It just was… I think it was kind of rushed. What do you think? OH AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! 

REVIEW CORNER:

Elephantsrocmysox- Thanks! I have a bad habit of writing longer chapters now. O.o

TayTay09- NO! You have to concentrate in school lol! Do as I say! Not as I do! Glad you love it!

MiniSparky- Yeah. Pretty much sucks for Vanessa in this fic.

Amazonangel87- Glad you like it! But that's not quite what I had in mind… MWAHAHAHAHA!

Christine Marquez- Glad you like the update!

Demon Dea- LOL I thought you had stopped reviewing. Usually you are my first reviewer and I was like… dude. Where'd she go? Lol

AngelofDarkness1566- GLAd you loved it!

Moonlightchild4- Thank you SO much for your explanation! IT really helped. She should be showing up pretty soon now!

Moraq- Sheila thanks! But are you serious? The books are definitely better! You have to read them first!


	14. Planet Bang

Whoa! Got this up pretty fast!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena released a blood curling scream as she and Catty fell out of the swirling tunnel and landed smack against hard, grimy concrete. Serena's head shot up immediately to determine her surroundings. She knew enough now not to trust Catty's landings, as she had already made five mistakes. Her eyes traveled over shoddy brick apartments and huddles of gang bangers lining the streets. The sharp sounds of gunfire rang through out the night and she was sure that Catty had once again made the wrong stop. She turned to her, expecting to see the tunnel take form, but Catty only flashed a relieved smile.

"We made it!" she whooped. Serena shot her a scowl of confusion and watched as one of the thugs glanced up from his group to give her a peculiar look. She held her stare for a few seconds before turning back to Catty, her emerald eyes skeptical.

"Are you sure this is the right place? You didn't land us in South Central again did you?"

"Positive", Catty shook her head. "But you have to admit, that bullet freezing in midair like that was _so_ cool".

Serena trembled at the frightening recollection before giving Catty a concealed smirk. It was cool _now_, but it hadn't been so "cool" when they both were screaming for dear life. "So where are we?"

"Jimena's" Catty muttered casually and led her over a dirt ridden welcome mat and into the shadows of an old apartment building. "You can stay here until we find your future self. Jimena is the most determined and experienced out of all of us. She won't let anyone hurt you, human _or_ immortal".

Serena nodded as they halted in front of a dingy old elevator that looked as if it had been out of service for years. She sighed, leaning back against the walls. The charm that Stanton had given her, slithered over her neck like a silver serpent and she turned it towards her face to examine its beauty. The smooth, dark element felt warm and seemed to pulse underneath her fingertips. She squeezed it longingly and then slowly looked up to see Catty staring at her intently from inside the lift.

"Oh", Serena began. Letting the necklace slide back over her neck, she raced into the tiny space. "I was just-"

"It's okay", Catty assured her, but the look in her dark eyes revealed that something was obviously troubling her. They sat in dull silence, watching as the doors closed.

"Er", Serena started. "I'm sorry about what happened back there"

Catty just laughed. It sounded forced. "You mean at the house?"

Serena nodded and took hold of the wall bar as the lift started to travel up.

"You don't have to be", she explained. "It happens everyday. I just hope you used protection!" Her words were meant as a joke, but Serena couldn't help but to sense the tension in them.

"You know what I mean"

Catty turned to her, trying to mask her repulsion with a look of understanding. "Maggie told us how he withdrew from the dark side. It's all good". It was obviously _not_ "all good" with her. She shifted nervously from one foot to another, her fingers pulling anxiously at the waist of her capris.

"Are you sure-"

"Totally", the brunette clarified, biting at her thumbnail. "I guess it's kind of cool in that Buffy/ Angel sort of way". She was staring pleadingly at the doors now as if begging them to open. When they did, she let out a deep breath and turned to Serena. Was it just her imagination or was there sympathy in her eyes? Guilt maybe? Well, whatever it was, it had vanished. They walked over to metal bars, blocking their way and Catty hastily pressed a button on the wall.

"Jimena!" she called into the speaker.

As Serena had expected, angry Spanish exploded in return and finally the sound of footsteps. Jimena eventually came into view and at the sight of them, her expression softened. She pulled open the bars and let them in before leading them down a dark hallway. "What took you so long?"

Catty shot Serena a secret smirk. "I made one too many mistakes I guess"

"Whatever", Jimena muttered before pulling them into a small dim lit apartment. There on a brown couch, sat Vanessa and an old woman playing cards. Vanessa grinned as soon as she saw Catty and jumped up from her spot, knocking the cards from the cushions. The old woman just smiled and turned to Serena. Jimena walked around the couch and gave her a hug.

"This is _mi abuelita_. My grandmother". She gestured towards Serena. "_Mami, Esta es Serena_".

The woman smiled warmly at her. "_Usted es una señora joven hermosa_"

Jimena grinned at Serena. "She says you're beautiful".

The woman's stare lowered to her neck and her eyes widened. "_Usted usa el encanto antiguo_"

Jimena followed her gaze and upon reaching Serena's neck, her eyes narrowed. "Did I give you that?"

Serena started to respond "No", but Catty, while still looking at her, whispered something in Jimena's ear. The girl's eyes widened, still captivated by the charm's silver glow. Serena couldn't help but to feel a pang of anger in her chest. What were they keeping from her? Jimena finally spoke up.

"Maybe we should take that"

"No", Serena immediately responded, her fingers grasping the band tightly. Silver sparks jolted from its inscription in Jimena's direction. They all gasped. The rune was more powerful than she'd expected…

"It's not safe, _chica_!" her tone grew more threatening.

"You can't have it!" Serena countered.

"Serena, I'm warning you"

"_Dejada ella ser_". The old woman spoke boldly, her words unwavering. Jimena winced.

"_Mami!"_

"_Parada!"_

Jimena groaned and snarled at Serena. "Fine", she muttered. "You can keep it".

Serena sighed in relief, her fingers massaging the soft silver. She wouldn't let anyone seize it from her. It was her last connection to the only guy who could make her laugh, cry, and dance around in her birthday suit in one day.

* * *

Serena leaned against the back wall with the loners and druggies at Planet Bang, watching as the band thrashed about wildly on stage, music reverberating through the speakers and pulsing through their bodies. Threads of red, blue, and green lights twirled over the dance floor and smoke poured out from the walls. Girls whooped and let their bodies flow with the beat while guys watched from the sidelines wondering how to make their first move. She groaned when she spotted Jimena headed her way, her raven tresses in tight braids flying loosely behind her. Her black tube top and low riding jeans accented her perfect waist, a diamond belly ring resting in her skin. She brushed a hand through her braids and smiled deviously at a group of guys that had all stopped to stare at her. Serena grinned. She was something else. 

"What's up, _chica_!" Jimena averted her attentions back to her.

"Nothing", Serena replied, her hands flying over the necklace. "What's up with you? Trying to steal my charm again?"

Jimena shook her head. "No", she gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I just find it hard to trust something that lives off nothing but the fear in other's hearts and doesn't die".

Serena scowled.

"Sorry", Jimena grinned. "I'll tolerate him, but I just don't like him"

"Obviously", Serena crossed her arms and looked the other way. Well, at least she was being honest. Unlike Catty… The band stopped and hip hop music started to pound through the speakers. Jimena waved her hands in the air, her hips moving from side to side.

"What are you doing back here with these losers? Dance with me!" Jimena sang and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I can't-"

"You haven't danced until you've danced with me"

"Fine", Serena smiled. She could have fun for a few minutes. After all, she needed something to take her mind off of Stanton. Letting out a cry of excitement, she ran her fingers through her diamond studded hair and let her body sway with the music. Her waist moved and the motion echoed through her hips and back in a snake- like movement. Soon they had attracted a crowd. Serena grinned, recognizing a few people from school. Guys winked and stared at her in admiration while girls crossed their arms and shot envious glances her way. Catty raced out onto the dance floor and gave her a high five.

"I didn't know you could dance like that!"

She laughed. Neither did she. She had always been naturally graceful, but never so daring. She thought of Stanton. Had desire made her bold? A teenager walked out onto the dance floor, his arms wrapped around Vanessa's waist. The blonde was smiling like an idiot.

"This is Michael!" she announced happily. He waved, his dark eyes twinkling. He wore his black hair in a long ponytail and his smile was youthful, yet charming. It was easy to see why Vanessa had fallen for him. She realized him as the lead guitarist in the band that had been playing only a half hour ago.

"You were really good up there!" she complimented him.

He laughed. "You weren't so bad down here either".

"You look just like your son"

They all shot her panicked looks.

"I mean", she cursed inwardly. _Dammit._ "That is to say if you… had a son. Which you don't…"

"Right", he muttered, confused.

Vanessa shot her a warning look and dragged Michael away. "Let's get something to drink!"

Serena sighed. "That was close".

"What was close?" a voice asked from behind her. _Stanton?_ She turned around anxiously only to see a tall boy standing there, red hair falling over his blue eyes.

"Er", she searched for an excuse to leave, her eyes scanning the room for Catty and Jimena. She finally caught them waving at her from the refreshment stand and giving her a thumbs up. She groaned. Did they really hate Stanton _so_ much that they would try to hook her up with someone else?

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah", she nodded sheepishly.

"I'm Derek. And your name is?"

"Serena", she forced a cheerful smile. "Hi, Derek"

"You can really dance"

"Thanks"

"I've never seen you around here before. Do you go to La Brea High?"

"Nope", she responded. She would be going there when her family moved. If she ever returned anyway. She swallowed hard.

"Are you a senior?"

She laughed. "No way!" Usually people guessed her age right on target. "Why would you think-" Her sentence immediately cut off as she remembered her new body. Because she was a Dark Goddess, it aged slower, but she _definitely_ couldn't pass for a freshman any longer.

"Yeah", she laughed. "I'm a senior!" She groaned inwardly. How was she going to explain this to him when she returned to her normal body? Maybe she could just avoid him…

"That's cool. You know, I don't know why I'm hitting on you. You probably have a boyfriend".

_Damn straight_. "Um…" Why did she have to be so sympathetic towards people? "Well, kind of".

He seemed crushed. "I thought so. Well, I'll see you around Serena".

"Oka-" she started to respond, when a piercing agony shot through her mind as if someone was trying to annihilate her barrier. She clenched her forehead, voices invading her thoughts. A thousand whispers mounted and mounted, overlapping each other until she was trapped in an oral chaos. Eventually the voices started to die down, leaving one last painful whisper. Well a groan. A vaguely familiar groan. "Stanton", her head shot up, knocking Derek upside the head. "I'm sorry", she muttered, without any remorse and jumped up from her spot on the ground. Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa were already racing her way.

"What happened?" Jimena demanded.

"It's Stanton! I think he's in trouble!"

They all exchanged strange glances.

"Trouble?" Catty finally asked. "What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know", she moaned. "I heard these voices in my head and-" She looked around to see all of the daughters raising an eyebrow at her. Derek was staring at her from the ground as if she were mad. Okay. So that wasn't the smartest thing to say…

Jimena took her by the arm. "I'm taking you home".

"No!" she argued. "We have to find him! He could be d-" She trailed off, not wanting to finish.

Jimena tilted her head. "You think you're gonna find him here? In the past?"

"Maybe", Serena challenged, her eyes narrowed.

Jimena just laughed as she rushed her out of the building, pass the security guards, and into the bright lit street towards her brother's Oldsmobile. "You're cute, _chica_, but it's, obviously, _way_ pass your bedtime".

She unlocked the car and wheeled Serena in, but she only pulled away, almost getting ran over by a speeding car. She ignored the honking and angry screams. "I know what I heard!"

"And I know you better get your ass in this car before you become road kill!"

Serena nodded and climbed into the passengers seat. She waited until Jimena climbed in before continuing. "We have to help him!"

"Serena-"

"If you won't I will! I don't have to stay here, you know!"

"Fine!" Jimena surrendered. "When I come back, I'll go looking for him. I promise"

"Prove it"

"If I find him, I swear on my life, I won't let him die", she seethed. "Good enough for you?"

"Can I come?"

"Now you're pushing it"

"Jimena-"

"Don't "Jimena" me", she argued, pulling roughly around a corner and through traffic. Serena's stomach jumped as her fingers clawed into the dashboard. She remembered Stanton's words.

_I take it you haven't met Jimena yet._

Now she saw what he meant. Jimena's fingers found the radio dial and soon rap music was blasting through speakers. "So", she started, her eyes growing thoughtful. "What was wrong with Catty when you got back?"

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, in an attempt to act innocent. Jimena already didn't like Stanton. This was the last thing she needed to hear.

"Come on. We both know she was trippin"

"Me and Stanton", she started, scratching nervously at her head. "He was… we were-"

Jimena let out a bitter laugh. "You let him hit that?"

"Huh?"

She just laughed again. "How was it?"

_What?_ Serena glowed bright red. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "We didn't-"

"Don't go easy on him just because you _looooove_ him. Did it suck?"

She gulped and turned to the window for air.

"You're still a virgin", Jimena laughed. "I remember my first time".

Serena's eyes widened. "How old are you again?"

She just sighed, glumly. "I've done a lot of shit that girls my age don't even _live_ to _see_". Without warning her expression grew angry. "And don't get all sympathetic on me either"

"I wasn't" Serena gave her a half smile. But she secretly felt respect towards the girl. She had done and seen too much to be phony like more than half the girls she knew. Jimena didn't bother with games and she admired that. They finally pulled onto the street next to her apartment building and Jimena put the car into park. She opened the car door and turned back around to look at Serena.

"Hey, _chica_?"

"Yeah?" Serena asked, wondering what she could want now.

"I just want you to know that whatever happens... just be careful, okay?"

"What?"

"Nothing". Jimena muttered and pulling her keys from her pocket, she ran up to the door, beckoned for her, and disappeared into the dark hallways.

* * *

Serena lay upon Jimena's bed slowly running a brush through her hair. Thoughts of Stanton cluttered her head and she couldn't help but to wonder if he was okay. Jimena had bet her life on freeing him and that was a bet that she couldn't undermine, but she still had her doubts. She had tried to sleep but the explosions of gunfire and screaming kept her wide awake. She ran the brush through her hair a few more times before sitting up. Her eyes ran over the small room. A light bulb hung from the ceiling shining light upon the cracked walls. The windows were dingy and webbed, spots still lingering on them from an evanescent rain. All hope seemed lost with the exception of a full moon spilling pale white light over her form. It gave her strength. Rising up from the bed, she pulled one of Jimena's black robes over her white blouse and pajama bottoms before striding into the living area where Jimena's grandmother set watching television. She walked around the couch and sat beside her. 

"Hey", she waved. The old woman only stared at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Okay…" Serena shrugged and leaned back against the cushions, her eyes staring into the television screen. She watched what seemed to be a talk show, as a man was arguing with a woman. Another woman intervened and smacked him across the face, all of them bursting into hysterical fits of Spanish. Serena frowned. There was always something interesting on the channel, but she could never figure out what they were saying. Maybe she could take up a Spanish class… Suddenly cold fingers grasped her wrists and she jumped out of her dream world.

"Wh- what is it?" Serena turned to Jimena's grandmother to see that the sorrow in her eyes had deepened.

"Jimena", the old woman spoke.

"Is she in trouble?" Serena's eyes widened.

"_Ella le ha traicionado_"

"What?" Serena groaned. Why couldn't she just speak English?

The old woman lowered her gaze and ran her fingers over the charm. Then they traveled up to Serena's chin.

"_Una chica tan hermosa_"

_Such a beautiful girl_. Serena knew enough Spanish to translate that. She started to thank her, but then she noticed the look in the woman's eyes. The same phrase incessantly flowed from her lips, flattering and kind, but she said them as if she were gazing over Serena's casket at her funeral, staring into dead, vacant eyes.

* * *

"A- ya- leh- ha- tra- ee- cee- on-a- do! A- ya- leh- ha- tra- ee- cee- on-a- do! A- ya- leh- ha- tra- ee- cee- on-a- do!" Serena screamed to herself as she dashed into Jimena's room searching for any thing she could find on Spanish Translation. 

_Yes_! She found a carton stacked with books. Turning it over, she let the books sprawl out over the ground, searching rapidly. Gossip Girl. Fly Girl. Judy Blume. Shattered Mirror. _Nothing! _She cursed and shoved the books to the side. Why would someone who spoke Spanish have anything on Spanish translation anyway? Then, turning to her side, she caught something shiny in the back of the room. Scrambling over the rug, she picked it up to see black, shiny laptop. It looked as if it were new. She brushed a spider off of it and opened the screen to see a luminous white light. _It was on! Yes!_ She used the built in mouse to go to Internet Explorer and clicked it. _Come on_, she prompted it and finally typed "Spanish Translation" into the search box. It took her to the page and she immediately tried to sound out what the old woman had said. "Ella" meant she. She remembered it from her eighth grade Spanish class.

_Ella le ha_

She swallowed hard, unsure of how to spell the last word. Eventually, she got it right and pressed enter on the keyboard. Her eyes widened at the new words appearing.

_She has betrayed to him_

That made no sense. But she knew enough about the Spanish language to know their true meaning.

_She has betrayed you._

"Serena!" a voice called from the room door. She looked up to see Jimena and Vanessa staring down at her. She abruptly rose from her seated position and glared daggers at both of them. "You lied to me!"

"It was for your own good" Jimena sighed. Vanessa stood behind her, her eyes wide.

"You're going to murder my husband! In what way is this good for me?"

"You don't even know him!"

"I know him well enough to tell you that he's innocent".

"I'm sorry, Serena", she gave her an apologetic look before slamming the door. Serena ran at it to jam her house shoe through, but it was too late. She had locked it.

"Dammit!" she cursed before heading towards the window. She tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge. Her eyes ran over the sill. _Nails_. "Figures…" She let out a hopeless cry and fell onto the bed, her eyes watering. "There must be some other way out of here…" Her eyes scaled the cracked walls. They were darkening as ominous clouds had begun to set over the moon.

"There is", a small voice encouraged her from a closet in the corner of the room. The doors slowly opened and something stepped out. A demon perhaps? It couldn't have been more than three feet tall. It spun around, shadows refraining from its face.

Her head snapped up and she stared in wide eyed disbelief. "_Adonis?_"

* * *

Ahhhhhh... My first chappy with out Stanton! Not to worry! He'll be back very soon! Well one of him anyway lol 

REVIEW CORNER-

MiniSparky- O.O Was the fight really all that funny? They'll be back and arguing soon! One of them anyway like I said.

Elephantsrocmysox- Outdone myself? Kewlz!

Moraq- Yeah! You would definitly understand it better

DarkGoddess57- Another fight was funny? lol She'll be back soon.

AmazonAngel87- Wow that is really a compliment to me! Thanks!

Christine Marquez- Well this is what happens when she returns lol

TayTay09- I wish I COULD publish it but these arent my characters! Id be seriously sued Lol

Moonlightchild4- Updatin now

ShadoWings- Glad ya liked it.

Jinxed4Ever- Yeah I was wondering where u were lol I read like half the first chappy of ur POTO story. Had 2 go afterwards but Im gonna finish it! It seemed realleh good so far and you're a good writer!

DemonDea- Wow! So if I just like wrote 2 words for a chapter u would still like it ? Oooooooh! Lol Glad you thought it was perfect!


	15. Risky

Nearly cascading from the covers, she pushed herself from the bed and raced over to slip her arms around the boy. She ruffled his wild blonde curls and stared down at him. He was dressed in the same light blue pajama suit that he had gone to bed in, unfamiliar action figures sprawled through out the material as well as a few crumbs. His emerald eyes quivered, mirroring her own. She held him closer. "What happened?"

He grasped at the sleeves of her robe, his expression pale and pain- stricken.

"It's okay", she breathed lightly into his hair. "Now tell me what happened". If Maggie and her treacherous band of daughters had laid one finger on the child, she wasn't sure _what_ she'd do.

Adonis gradually slipped away from her to speak, his fingers still clawing at her robe. "Dad's in trouble", he moaned, his eyes fearful.

"I know", she whispered desolately, almost able to taste the bitter anger rising in the back of her throat. "But don't worry. I'm going to fix it". Actually, she had no idea where to start. How could she? The room was locked and with Adonis around… _Adonis?_ Suspicion gathered from within her and her eyes narrowed.

"How did you get here?"

He whined. "You'll kill me if I tell you-"

"Tell me" she scolded, not meaning to sound so harsh. But who could blame her? As time pressed on, it seemed more and more difficult to trust anyone. Including her own blood.

"Okay", Adonis gulped. "I snuck out"

"You _what_?"

"I _told_ you you'd be mad!"

"Go on", she prompted him.

"When you put Heaven to bed, you woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I left the room". He looked up, testing her expression for the slightest irritation, before going on. "I couldn't find you. I heard a lot of splashing outside but that was it".

A small blush rose in her cheeks.

"So I left and went to the kitchen to get something to eat"

That explained the crumbs…

"But I only got vegetables", he warned. "I swear!"

She smirked at his lie, eying the two crossed fingers behind his back. He definitely took after his father…

"And when I came back…" he swallowed hard, pulling apprehensively at the toes of his pajama suit.

"And when you came back?"

"There was a hole", he squeaked.

"What?"

"In the air. There was a hole in the air"

She looked up thoughtfully. He must have seen Catty's tunnel.

"Go ahead. I believe you"

He seemed surprised at this. "O- okay. So you and this lady went in the hole and…… are you mad?"

"No", she gave him a comforting smile, wishing he would proceed.

"And I… really?"

"Really"

"And I snuck in after you. I almost got shot!" he beamed excitedly, mimicking Catty's daring demeanor towards the same situation.

"Yeah", she rolled her eyes. "And you're lucky that you're standing here right now. So then what happened?"

He shrugged. "I followed you up here"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Suddenly he shivered and clutched his shoulders. Lifting a finger, he pointed to a picture of Jimena's grandmother on the wall. "She kept staring at me".

Okay, something wasn't adding up here… "Why didn't she say anything?" Serena, asked, embracing her knees, her emerald eyes skeptical. Adonis's story was acceptable, but there was a huge pothole in it. Witnesses were plenty and she couldn't help but to feel suspicious of the fact that-

"No one saw you?" she asked, hugging her knees tighter, her fingers digging into the blue cotton pajama pants.

"What?" His eyes grew wide.

"Why didn't anyone see you all that time?"

He looked in the opposite direction as if searching for an answer and then turned back around, shifting his feet nervously. "You _are_ mad".

"Adonis!"

He sat in screaming silence, occasionally scratching at his blonde bangs. Finally, she groaned in annoyance.

"Tell me-" She cut off in mid- sentence as he snapped his head around with the pace of a swinging knife blade, his eyes dark and agitated. Letting a small gasp travel up her throat, she slid backwards.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing at the charm resting against her chest.

"Stanton", she gulped, burdened with the possibility that he may not have been on her side. "Your father gave it to me". She raised an eyebrow, watching as his eyes scanned the room rapidly.

"It's cool", he responded before picking up one of Jimena's boots from the carpet. "This is cool too".

Relief flooded Serena's features. Last time she checked, a teenage girl's foot wear was on the bottom of the page on a child's wish list. She was smart enough to know when someone was trying to change the subject. "Adonis", she started again. "Why didn't anyone see you?"

His distraction plan foiled, he scowled at her and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "Remember when you said there had to be a way out of here?"

Serena nodded, remembering. "And you said' There is'" She cocked an eyebrow. "How?"

Adonis trembled, his fingers shaking. He closed his eyes and lifted a hand into the air, flailing it about for countless seconds.

"Adonis?" she asked, concerned now. Then, without warning, the hand started to flicker gently as if viewed through a burning flame or a heat wave. She gasped as it slowly faded away. Well, not quite. It was actually becoming dark and billowy, strangely resembling-

"Shadow", she breathed, her eyes entranced. So that explained how he'd snuck pass Jimena and Stanton into the portal and why she and Catty hadn't spotted him. Everyone had simply assumed that he was nothing more than a shade dancing over the walls. Everyone but Jimena's grandmother. She eyed her picture and let a half smile curve onto her lips. She wouldn't put it pass the old woman. She seemed to hold the knowledge of ancients and knew more about the mystic than Maggie and the daughters put together. Low sobs echoed from her side, bringing her ponderings to a halt. She looked down to see Adonis bawling into her lap, his arms folded over his head. She frowned in sympathy and embraced him, resting her cheek against his golden tresses.

"Am I in trouble?" he sobbed. "Is something wrong with me?"

"No", she whispered in his ear. "I'm proud of you"

He turned his head to her, his tears dampening her skin. "You _are_?"

"Mmhmm", she kissed his small, chubby cheek. "Do you know who else'll be proud?"

He stared up at her expectantly, his innocent eyes compelled now.

"Your father", she answered, standing up and pulling him with her. "But we have to find him first". Tossing the robe from her bodice, she grabbed one of Jimena's black hoodies and slipped it over her head. Then taking the boots, from the carpet, she forced them on. She turned to smile at Adonis who was now wiping the wetness from his face. "You look funny", he squeaked.

She looked down at her dark hoodie, blue pajama pants, and boots. It was true. In fact, funny was more of an understatement. "Thanks", she smirked sarcastically at him.

He climbed on top on Jimena's bed, materializing his hands in and out of shadow mode. "Am I going to get stuck like this?"

"No"

"Or die?"

"No"

"Or disappear forever?" he giggled, jumping up and down on the mattress.

"No", she grinned, attacking his sides with her fingers. "Now stop before you jinx yourself"

He exploded with laughter and, transforming into shadow, he slipped out of her hold and off of the bed.

"That's enough", she warned playfully before guiding him to a small crack in the window. She closed her eyes and smiled as the milky glow fell over her again. "Can you carry me in shadow?"

He nodded. "I carry my action figures all the time!"

She swallowed hard. That was a little bit different, but regardless of her doubts, she took his hand in hers, trying not to think about what chaos would ensue if they materialized back while half way out of the hole. "Work your magic"

"I can?" he asked, bewildered.

She nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "Any time now"

"Cool!" he shouted in glee and, taking her by the arm, they both began to fade into shadow.

"Shh!" she warned her. "Keep it down or they'll catch us"

"Okay!" he said just as loudly, excited by their predicament.

She shook her head and sighed nostalgically at the familiar sensation of her molecules fading into shadow. Her eyes shot open as an unwelcome voice traveled through out their midst.

"Serena!" she heard Jimena's voice from outside the door. Adonis started to say something, but Serena clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm not talking to you!" she called back.

"I thought I heard voices in there!"

"If your hearing voices, maybe you should get your head checked", she snarled. _Go_, she pushed the words into Adonis's mind. His eyes widened, but he said nothing and simply continued dissolving their human forms.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Serena cut her off.

_I won't let him die._

Liar…

"You don't understand!"

"Leave me alone!"

_Silence_. She released a relieved sigh and let her shadow form float towards the window. She gasped as the darkness before her, namely Adonis, curved into a string like fashion and forced itself through the opening. An odd feeling swept over her and she felt herself growing thinner and thinner with each passing second until she was almost non existent. Her eyes, if she had any at the moment, would have nearly bulged out when she took in her long, skinny form. _America's top models would kill for this_, she thought as they sailed down onto the earth, landing roughly on the hard cracked cement. She grimaced as her mixed molecules snapped back together combining with the impact of her human body and the ground. Rubbing at a bruised hip, she turned to Adonis who was pulling himself to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked, examining him.

"I think so", he mumbled. "My knee hurts".

"It's okay", she lifted him into her arms, as he wasn't wearing any shoes. "But don't you practice better landing with your dolls?"

"Action figures", he corrected her, apparently very defensive of them. She laughed at his all too familiar scowl as she had received it from his father a hundred times before.

"Where are we?" he whispered, softly and she could sense the fear in his tone. Taking in the scene before her, she could tell why. The neighborhood was nothing like her home in Long Beach or even her new home in the notorious Los Angeles. The tall brick apartment buildings were dark and menacing. Thugs hung out on either corner of the street, no doubt drug dealing. More gunshots than usual thundered through the night sky and she could smell the putrid odor of smoke from a garbage fire somewhere. Holding Adonis tighter to her chest, she continued down the block, walking faster this time.

"Mom?" She winced as he tugged softly at the red curls spilling over her shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with Jimena?"

A rush of anger shot through her veins. "Your guess is as good as mine", she answered bitterly, thinking of the future Jimena. She just couldn't bring herself to understand how someone she'd known for over ten years could betray her this way.

"She seemed mad when I left"

"Really?" Serena sneered inwardly, suddenly pleased with her little episode back at Jimena's house. She was more than happy to have caused the woman trouble. "What did she do to make you think she was so mad?"

"She grabbed dad and…" She cocked an eyebrow.

"And what? She grabbed him and what?"

He said nothing, too busy staring ahead of him.

She groaned. "You're not going to try to change the subject again are-" Following his gaze, she swallowed hard. A group of teenagers stood in front of them, blocking their way, four guys and a girl. The guys were all roughed up, gang tattoos covering their skin. They glared daggers at her and she had to fight the instinct to turn around and race as fast as she could back to Jimena's house. The girl stepped forward, wisps of her dark hair falling loose from her scrunchie. She wore a huge T shirt and jeans three times her size. Serena grimaced, wondering just what she was hiding in there. She was pretty. Well, she would have been, anyway, had she not layered her face with mounds of unnecessary cosmetics. Taking a cigarette from her mouth, she tossed it on the ground and crossed her arms.

"_Nuevo_?" she asked. "Ain't never seen you around here before"

"I was just leaving", Serena stepped to her side, but one of the guys blocked her.

"_Que?_ What? You tired of us or somethin?"

Adonis's fingers dug deeper into her arms and she narrowed her eyes, thinking of her powers.

"Look", she started. "I don't want to hurt you"

They seemed to think this was funny. The girl doubled over with laughter and her friends joined in, sending chills down Serena's spine. The girl pulled back up, still clutching her stomach. Her eyes caught Serena's charm and momentary fear flashed through them.

"_Olvídese de ella_", she snarled. "Forget her. She ain't about _nada_"

She turned around and Serena started to sigh in relief when one of the guys spoke up.

"Hey!" he stared at her in awe.

_Damn_, Serena thought, wondering what he found so interesting.

"Payasa!" he called for the girl. "Come here"

"_Que_?" Payasa asked, angrily tossing back a few lonely strands of dark hair. "What the hell? I can't be wasting _mi tiempa_ on this _puta_!"

"Take it off" He ordered Serena roughly, pulling at her hoodie. When she didn't move, he glowered over her. "Take that shit off!"

"Fine!" Serena scowled and lowered Adonis to the sidewalk, where he took a few quick steps back.She shoved the hoodie offand tossed it at them. Grabbing Adonis, she turned the other way only to be blocked again.

"Dammit", she cursed before spinning around to see them staring at the back of the hoodie. She raised an eyebrow.

"What-" she started.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch", Payasa scolded her and then wrenched the hoodie away to look at it. Gradually, the bitter look fell from her face, and she looked up to stare at Serena, her eyes trembling. "Where did you get this?"

"I took it", Serena shrugged, telling the truth.

Payasa laughed. "This is Risky's. You're gonna sit your _mentira_ ass here and tell me you took Risky's shit?"

_Risky?_ "Yeah…" Serena ran her eyes over the hoodie. Sure enough, on the back in graffiti print read "RISKY". She gulped, wondering why she hadn't noticed that before. She had been in such a rush that she had grabbed the first thing she saw.

"_Por que_? Why?"

"Because", Serena said the first thing that came to mind. "I liked it"

They all gawked at her, wide eyed.

"Because she liked it", one of the guys shook his head. "This motherfucker…"

Payasa roared in disbelief. "Risky don't let no one take her shit. She don't even let no one in her _casa_ unless they're in _El Nueve_"

_El Nueve?_ "Oh", she cried in recognition. "You mean Jimena!"

Their eyes widened.

"Yo kid", a guy called for Adonis and Serena stepped in front of him, using her hands to keep him away from them. Adonis peeked out from around her legs, his expression terrified.

"You got a name?"

Serena's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell them-"

"Adonis", he answered. She groaned. _Kids…_

"Adonna", he asked. "Is she telling the truth?"

He nodded.

"But how?" Payasa asked.

"I'll tell you how" her friend answered. "She's either rollin with _El Nueve _or Jimena's _muerto_ somewhere. Dead".

A glint of anger sparked in Serena's eyes at the mention of Jimena and she clutched her shoulders, venting off frustration. They took this as a warning sign.

"Come on. _Ella no está digno de él_. She's not worth it. " Payasa tossed the hoodie back at Serena and motioned to her gang. "We're already in enemy territory. Let's get the hell out of here". She motioned to a big black van. Serena, her arms crossed, eyed it, wishing that she had some way out of here.

"_Que_?" Payasa gazed at Serena's stare. "What? You need a ride?"

Serena's eyes lit up, a determined smile curving about her lips. Well, if they were offering…

* * *

"And then it froze in mid- air! It was so cool!" Adonis squealed from the back seat of the van, making gunshot noises. Two of the guys had dared to start a conversation with him in the back of the car and ever since then they had regretted it, as he just wouldn't shut up. Normally they probably would have kicked them both out, but somehow the black hoodie gave her special privileges. She groaned at the irony of it all. Jimena had gotten her into trouble and in the same night worked her out of it without even being present. She looked out of the window perplexed. This only made it more difficult to hate her. 

"Is this bothering you?" Adonis poked at Payasa's leg.

"_Si_", Payasa growled.

"_What_?" Adonis asked, confused, still poking her. "Are you Chinese?"

Struggling to suppress giggles, Serena grabbed his hand and lowered it to the seat.

"Pull my finger" Adonis shoved his finger in the driver's face.

"Your home" the boy almost hollered in frustration and turned around, waiting for them to get out.

Serena nodded at their impatience and opening the door, she climbed out of the car, pulling Adonis with her.

"Bye!" Adonis waved at them.

"_Adios_". Payasa called before slamming the door and with that, they were gone, rap music blasting from their speakers as they sped off into the night.

"Come on", Serena sighed, grabbing Adonis's hand and leading him up to the door of the Spanish style home. She had wanted to visit her old home in Long Beach, as she knew her family would still be there, but here, she could at least pick up a few things before heading back to the future. Placing her palms on one of the front windows, she gradually slid it up and then kicked out the screen. Adonis grinned, wide eyes as it hit the floor inside, scraping against the wood.

"Kick ass!" he exclaimed.

_"What_?"

"Nothing…"

Rolling her eyes, she straddled the sill and climbed in. Then reaching over, she picked up Adonis and lifted him into the house. Squinting through the darkness, she made her way across the living area, her footsteps reverberating through out the empty room.

Adonis made ghostly noises and she hushed him. Ghosts were the least of their worries… Walking up a staircase, she turned into a hallway and finally found what was to be her new room. _Yes!_ She cut the wall light on and as she expected, there in a corner sat a pile of moving boxes. She just hoped that they contained what she needed. She eyed their labels. _Serena's books and magazines. Serena's radio. Serena's clothes. Serena's shoes. Serena's girl junk. _She rolled her eyes. Collin must have marked them. Grabbing the last box, she tore the tape off , turned it over, and let the contents fall out over the floor. Her hands ran across the items. Brushes. Combs. Hair dye. Earrings. She grinned, finally finding what she was looking for. The moon amulet glowed luminously as if it had been awaiting her arrival. Touching it, comforting warmth spread through her body, giving her strength. Now confident and possibly stronger, she stood to her feet and slipped it around her neck, over Stanton's silver charm. They clinked together creating a spark between them. Adonis stared at it, his eyes wide. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure", she let him wrap his tiny fingers around it, hoping that some of its pure energy would rub off on him.

"Cool", he grinned, squinting as its light shined into his eyes.

"I know-" she started when the hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle. The odd sensation that they weren't alone rushed through her and she swallowed hard.

"Mommy", Adonis raised a finger to point behind her.

Taking a deep breath, she grasped her moon amulet and spun around.

"Serena?" A boy spoke from the doorway before moving forward to step into the light.

* * *

(Sigh) Stanton. Will. Be back. Very soon. Okay... 

REVIEW CORNER:

MiniSparky- Yeah. Confusing isn't it? Can't answer any of your questions. You'll never figure it out tho! MWAHAHAHAHA! Dont hurt yer self! Oh, and yeah Jimena betrayed her. You will find out how and why and blah blah blah soon. Like I would really risk my life and hurt Stanton... lol

TayTay09- Oh yeah! Adonis totally has magic powers!

AngelofDarkness1566- You are oh so welcome

Christine Marquez- I believe that if the daughters thought it was for a good cause, they would, seeing as how they are from the past and dont know Serena. And they only know Stanton as his past self. But its cool. Theyll feel guilty soon.

Elephantsrocmysox- IS ADONIS A DOTM? LOLOLOLOLOL! That would push my story from humorous to goofy beyond reason lol

Demon Dea- (pats head) Relax. I got this all under control.

DarkGoddess57- Heh... Stanton wasn't in it. Sorry. Ur not gonna like... hunt me down now are you?

Moonlightchild4- Kewl! Thanx! Oh and thanx 4 ur Payasa info!

Shadowings- You'll see

Moraq- Stanton is good! Lol I thought... I had put that point across. Confuzzled now. lol

Waitara- NEW REVIEWER! Hola! Sorry if I spelled your name wrong! Glad you like it!


	16. Road Rage

"Collin!" Serena exclaimed, watching as her older brother tossed his silver curls and rubbed at the back of his head. He seemed exhausted and his ripped jeans and damp white T did little to improve his appearance. "I didn't know you were here!"

"I was just dropping off a few things", he motioned towards the boxes and crossed his arms tiredly over his chest. He slumped down on a random box in the corner and leaned towards her, his eyes pensive. "You look different"

She gulped, remembering her new body, and laughed nervously. "Must be my new face cream"

He stared at her skeptically, his eyes burning into her. Then, frowning, he lowered his gaze to her side. "Who's that?" he asked

Adonis, alert now, took a quick step back. Serena frowned. He knew Collin. So what was the problem?

"What's wrong?" she asked, bending down, one hand on her knee, the other caressing his cheek. He seemed to sense that there was no harm in Collin's presence and sat down on the hard wood floor, suddenly interested in her various cases of lipstick and mascara.

_Strange_, she thought, eying Collin suspiciously. They had seemed to get along fine in the future…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Collin asked. "Earth to Serena". He waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry", she murmured, snapping out of her daze. "That's Adonis. He's my so-" _…Dammit…_

"Your what?"

"My…"

"She's my mommy!" Adonis exclaimed excitedly. She returned his sudden outburst with an apprehensive giggle.

"Can you believe him?" She rolled her eyes in attempt to convince a perplexed Collin. "Kids"

"We just traveled through time!" Adonis was no where near stopping. He smudged lipstick over his face in a messy gesture. "I almost got shot, you know" he reminded them for what felt like the hundreth time that day.

"What?" Collin asked, bewildered. "Serena, would you start making sense?"

"Okay", she gulped, the wheels in her head spinning rapidly. "We-"

"Let me! Let me!" Adonis wailed, drawing circles in red eye pencil all over his face so that he looked like a crimson Dalmatian. "Then we got locked in Jimena's house!"

"So who's Jimena? Serena, what-"

"I was talking! Geesh!" Adonis scolded his future uncle. "Like I was saying, I turned into a shadow and got us out! And then mommy took on a whole gang!"

Collin cocked an eyebrow at Serena "_You_?"

"And she was like this", he kicked the air. "And this! And this!" Serena finally took hold of him to keep him from falling over in his dizzy state. She gently leaned him against the wall before turning to Collin. She grinned too widely. "Some imagination, huh?"

"I guess", he muttered, staring at the child. "Is he a student too?"

"Huh?" What had Maggie told her family when she was gone?

"Kind of young isn't he? You picked up feeder schools?"

She nodded foolishly.

"I didn't know you'd be back from Vegas so soon"

_Vegas?_ She crept into his mind. Girls. Surfing. Girls. And more surfing. She finally found what she was looking for. He had had a visit with Maggie in which she told him and their father that Serena was going on a field trip to celebrate her induction into the National Honors Society.

"You didn't get sent back did you?" he joked. "No midnight city raids or trying to sneak into guys' rooms?"

She laughed, realizing how much she missed his nagging. "Maybe"

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?"

She shrugged and smiled, knowing that the curiosity would eat him alive. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" Her expression mellowed and she raced across the room to wrap him in a bear hug. She held him tight, regardless of the sweat dampening his shirt.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too", he squeaked from inside her rough embrace. "But you've only been gone for three days"

"Three long days", she groaned, releasing him and slumping down on the floor.

He gave her a sympathetic look. "That bad, huh?"

She grinned dreamily, thinking of Stanton. "Well, it wasn't all _that _bad"

"You met some guy?" he asked, accusingly.

"No". Stanton wasn't just _some_ guy. Her forehead creased with tension as she remembered why she had escaped from Jimena's house in the first place. She needed some way to reach her destination. But how was she going to explain that to Collin?

"Good", Collin muttered. His expression softened and he reached down to pick up something large and grey. "Look who wants to see you"

Her eyes widened. "Wally!" She took the raccoon in her arms and it curled up to her chest. She gently ran her fingers through its fur.

"Cool!" A small voice echoed from behind the boxes. "A dog!"

Serena laughed and turned to Adonis, Wally still in her arms. "He's a raccoon. Want to hold him?"

Adonis nodded, though he seemed somewhat afraid. Serena held Wally out to Adonis, but he refused to go and simply jumped back into her arms. Adonis pouted.

"It doesn't like me"

"I don't understand" Serena sighed. He was usually so friendly… Then she took a good look at Adonis's face. The lipstick gave his lips a swollen look, black eye make up made him seem menacing, and powder enveloped his features so that he was stark white. He looked like a livid clown. Struggling to hold back her laughter, she placed Wally on the hardwood floor. "Sorry", she apologized with a grin and watched as he raced out of the room.

"How do I look?" Adonis asked, striking a pose.

"Like you need a bath", she answered, scraping at the mounds of lipstick that stretched to his jaws. Turning to her side, she saw Collin staring at the child.

"What's he doing here again?"

"Saving my daddy!"

"If Serena's your mommy, who's your daddy?"

"That's enough", Serena intervened before things could become even more twisted and tangled. "I was hoping you could drop him off at home", she lied, a plan forming in her head.

Adonis's expression fell. 'I don't wanna go-"

"It's on Packard Street". She gave him Catty's address.

"Sure", Collin shrugged and grabbed a ring of keys from his pocket. "I have to go back to Long Beach tonight anyway" He started out of the door.

"It is_ not _on Packard Street!" Adonis whispered.

"It is tonight" Serena sighed, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards any room with water, soap, and a good washcloth.

* * *

"Keep your head inside the car", Serena scolded Adonis for the twentieth time since they had climbed into Collin's silver sports utility van. 

Which had only been two minutes ago.

"So", Collin started, turning onto La Cienega. "Did the bus drop you off here?"

"Yes", Serena lied, trying her best to sound natural.

"No it didn't!" Adonis countered, scrubbing at a patch of black make up remnants under his eye. She turned around to glare daggers at him. How was it possible that her future self managed to handle both him and his sister each day without having a nervous breakdown? She would have to tell herself how amazing she was if they ever came face to face. She shuddered, pondering on how strange it would be.

"So if the bus didn't drop you off then what happened?" Collin took a quick glance at Serena before averting his attentions back to the road, his long fingers tightening around the steering wheel. She could sense his annoyance and it was probably best that she made up something. And fast.

"We-"

"The gang drove us!" Adonis gushed, excitedly.

"It did _not_!"

"It did so!" Adonis argued. "Cause of your shirt! Remember?"

Collin stopped at a red light and turned to Serena. Before she could slam her back against the leather interior, he took her by the shoulder and eyed the word "RISKY" surrounded by several other gang inscriptions. His eyes widened.

"God, Serena! What did you do? Join the Mafia?"

"What's a mah- fee- ah?" Adonis asked, curiosity blooming in his huge emerald eyes. Both Serena and Collin hushed him in unison.

"Look, Collin", Serena began, her stomach stringing one by one into countless knots. "It's not what you think"

"Then what is it?"

"We have to save my daddy!" Adonis reminded him.

"Your daddy?"

"See?" Anxiety clung tight to Serena's chest as Adonis's hand dived into his pocket for something. He eventually pulled out an array of colorful pictures. Serena gasped.

"Adonis! No!"

_Too late_. Adonis handed one to Collin and Serena watched as his eyes flashed with hot anger.

"What the hell?" he roared.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh!" Adonis sang at Collin's language.

Serena snatched the photo away from him and stared into the jovial eyes of her and her future lover… at their wedding ceremony. She wore an untraditional off white theatrical dress, a cello in one arm. Stanton wore a slick black tuxedo, his golden bangs untamed and tussled. She groaned at their position. Why did she _always_ have to be in his lap?

"Er… this isn't-"

"You got married?"

"Um-"

"In Vegas?"

"Huh?"

"To _him_?"

"We-"

"Are you kidding me, Serena?"

"Gr-" Adonis started.

"No! I mean, I was only-"

"You were only sitting in his lap!"

"G-"

"I know this guy! He's one of those losers who hang out on Hollywood Boulevard all day!"

"Well-"

"Mommy?"

"He's bad news!"

"I-"

"I thought you had more sense than that!"

Anger flickered through her chest and she could feel a flame steadily growing, whipping dangerously at her insides. "You can't keep telling me what to do, you know! I'm in high school!"

"Collin?" Adonis droned.

"A freshman!" he corrected her. "A freshman in high school!"

"Your point being?"

_A long pause._ "Are you still a virgin?" he winced as if the words had been forced out of his throat.

"Y-" she hesitated, the need to spite him insatiable. "Maybe"

"G-"

"MAYBE?" he boomed. "That guy must have like a million diseases!"

"That's not even possible, Collin"

"Don't get technical with me!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" they cried simultaneously.

He lifted a tiny finger to point ahead.

"Green light."

Suddenly the sounds of angry shouting and honks seemed to blend into the scene. How long had they been there? Groaning, Collin shot off into the night.

"I can't believe this", Collin choked.

"You should have listened to me!" Adonis yelled.

"Yeah, you should have listened to him"

Collin snapped his head around to glare at her. "You know what I'm talking about"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I was just kidding, alright? I can't believe you believed me"

"Then what were you doing with him?"

"We were just goofing off", Serena lied. "Nothing serious"

"It sure looks serious"

"Want to see another picture?" Adonis held up a handful.

"No!" Serena seized the photos and shoved them into the right pocket of her hoodie. "No more pictures"

"You're acting weird, mommy" Adonis poked the back of her head.

"I agree" Collin muttered, eying the wedding picture, now that they had stopped again. She tried to pry it from his fingers, but something caught his attention.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing at her face. She cocked an eyebrow. What was he talking about? She leaned down to take a closer look. _Uh oh_… He stared straight at her.

"Open up"

She shook her head, her lips tight. "Uhn uhn"

"Serena!"

"Nope"

"I'm warning you"

She kept her mouth closed and shrugged. Then, unexpectedly, he reached over and pulled at her jaws.

"Collin!" she scolded and yanked at his white- blonde locks.

"Stop struggling!" he exclaimed painfully, still prying at her cheeks. She groaned. They hadn't fought like this since they were in diapers. He finally pulled at her nose causing her to let out a loud 'OUCH', exposing her tongue. His expression went pale and he leaned back.

She rubbed at her nose and closed her mouth to hide the tongue piercing but it was obviously too late. She rolled her eyes. "Happy?"

He didn't respond. His eyes back on the road now, he turned onto Alvera and made a sharp U turn back onto La Cienega. "Collin-" She started to ask what he was doing when black spots obscured her vision. They gradually ran into each other, forming larger spots until her entire line of vision had been diminished. She gasped, struggling to make out Collin and Adonis or even the street lights.

"Serena?" Collin called, his voice terrified.

_Serena?_ A woman's voice whispered across her mind. It was vaguely familiar.

_Who is it?_ She wondered if it was the same woman who helped her earlier in the abandoned castle. _Selene?_

"Serena, are you okay?"

The woman's only response was soft laughter. _I've come to warn you._

_Where are you?_

_No where nearby. I'm communicating with you from within your moon amulet._

Definitely Selene.

_My amulet? _She felt her fingers closing over the stone.

"Serena? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

_There's no time to explain. You're in grave danger. I can feel a dark presence_

_What?_

_You have to get out_

_But what about Stanton?_

"Mommy!"

_There's no time for that. Take both of you and get out._

Rage seethed through her_. You don't know how I feel!_

_I know exactly how you feel_

Serena frowned, remembering tales of Endymion, Selene's Earth lover._ But I-_

_What's happening? I think I'm slipping_

_But I can't-_

_Go! Now!_

Serena took a sharp jolt back into the physical world and glanced around warily. The Los Angeles street lights blinded her now and the night stared back at her, as clear as ever. She looked down to see that the necklace had slipped from her neck. Is that why they had disconnected? Readjusting it, she spun around to face Collin and cocked an eyebrow. They were going the wrong way. "Where are you taking us?" she demanded, holding Adonis's arm protectively. Could he be the danger that Selene had warned her about? Was he possessed?

"Back to Long Beach". His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"No", she panicked. "Turn back around!"

"No way, Serena! I'm worried about you! You've been acting so weird…"

"Collin", she warned him, her powers involuntarily building inside.

"You can't just go out with some jerk and get your tongue pierced"

"Please"

"I don't want you to end up like some whore on the streets"

"Stop the car!"

"No"

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you"

He laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Stop the car", she said firmly.

"Yeah r-" He trailed off as she shot into his mind and clouded it as Stanton had taught her to do. Collin now sat in a daze, blinking every dozen seconds.

"Sorry", she whispered in his ear before grabbing the wheel. She pulled over on Whitmore and felt herself bouncing up on the curb. "Oops", she muttered before turning off the ignition and grabbing Adonis's sleeve. "Come on", she yelled. "Before he snaps out of it". The child seemed to understand well enough. She swung open the door and they both dodged out of the van. Packard Street wasn't that far away. She was sure that she could walk there. Taking Adonis in her arms, she sprinted down the sidewalk, Jimena's boots slapping against the hard pavement. The moon shone an eerie glow upon the Earth, forming a foreboding shadow through the Jacaranda trees. She swallowed hard, wondering if she should take it as an omen. _Too late_, she thought to herself. Stanton needed her and right now, she felt as if she could defy anything for him. Besides, she had gone much too far to turn back. If Collin had always been right about anything, it was his surfing motto: Take it to the end. And that's exactly what she planned to do tonight.

* * *

Serena stood on Catty's front step, the porch light bathing the concrete with ghostly yellow radiance. She pressed a cold finger onto the doorbell and waited. Adonis squirmed about, restless in her arms. 

"Where are we?" he grumbled.

"At Catty's"

"Why?"

"She's the only one who can take us back"

"Back where?"

Suddenly, a light flickered on inside and a middle- aged woman in a blue robe with stars and constellations swung open the first door. She cocked an eyebrow and lowered her reading glasses. "Do I know you?"

Serena shook her head and put on her best meeting- mom face. "No. I'm a friend of Catty's"

It must have worked because the woman returned her smile and opened the screen door to let her in. "Hi", she greeted her. "I'm Kendra. Catty's mother"

Serena nodded and took in the quaint little abode. The living room was painted an off white and several antiques and scriptures donned the walls. She wasn't sure where to sit, worried that she would break something. Kendra seemed to sense her apprehension. "You can sit over there". She pointed towards a brown sofa. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you", Serena smiled graciously. "I'd really like to see Catty now if that's okay"

"Catty!" Kendra called. "First I have to check and make sure she hasn't run off to Vanessa's". She laughed and disappeared into the next room. Serena nodded and balled the material of her pajama pants up into tight fists. In order to follow something like this through, she needed a plan, and she had nothing. Catty's consent was doubtful and she wasn't sure what she would do if the girl disagreed. Could she manipulate her thoughts? And if she did, would there be dire consequences? She groaned in confusion. It wasn't possible for her to control Catty's powers so what was the point in trying to control her thoughts? Footsteps could be heard from nearby and she finally looked up to see Catty and Kendra entering the living room. Catty's cheery face fell, fading to a pale white and Kendra eyed her daughter in concern.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly glaring at Serena as if she had just committed a grave murder.

"Nothing", Catty shook her head and motioned towards the other room. "Come on, Serena. Let's go in the kitchen" She turned the other way, her emerald green robe flowing over the floors and Serena followed after her, grabbing Adonis's hand who was entertaining himself by nudging one of Kendra's vases and watching how long it took to fall before he could catch it. They walked down the hallway and finally into a blue kitchen. Catty let Serena and Adonis stroll in before locking the door. Serena scowled at the gesture.

"I didn't come here so you could trap me again. I have to talk to you"

Catty didn't respond, too busy pulling a leftover pizza box from the fridge. She slammed the door and reached in to get a slice of pizza. "Want some?" she asked, shoving the unheated piece in her mouth and downing it after a few quick bites.

Serena shook her head. "You have to take me back in time"

Catty sighed. "I can't. Maggie said-"

"I don't care _what_ Maggie said. He's innocent"

Catty slumped down on a chair, clutching at her chest as if she were freezing. "She said that he might have started the Atrox rebellion. We can't risk keeping him alive"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Serena asked. "He's an immortal"

"We know" Catty clutched her chest tighter. "We're going to mortalize him" She gulped before going on. "And if the process alone won't kill him, the Atrox will".

Serena fell back in a chair, overwhelmed. How could they be so inhumane? Low sobs arose from her side and she looked down to see Adonis bawling into the hem of her hoodie. She picked him up and held him to her chest, her eyes dead set on Catty's, deep and stone cold.

The brunette's fingers were trembling now. She held on to the table to steady them, but it only made things worse. Serena raised an eyebrow. Catty wasn't trembling from the cold. Something else was enveloping her: Guilt.

"I'm sorry", Catty breathed, unable to bring herself to look at Adonis. "I mean… I don't…"

"You don't have to do it", Serena interrupted her, her forest green eyes hopeful. "Not if you don't want to"

Catty just stared down at the midnight blue floor tiles. "He's dangerous"

"He never hurt me, Catty", Serena begged her. "Not once. And, believe me, he had lots of opportunities"

"Then why didn't he?"

"Because he's innocent, dammit!" Serena slammed her hand rapidly down on the table, feeling like a lawyer. "Come on! He helped us trap the Atrox the first time around!"

Her fingers were biting into her arms now. "I don't understand"

"You don't want to understand!" Serena snapped. "You can't hurt him! He never did anything to you!"

"Well, he did help Vanessa", Catty sighed. "But I can't side with you. He's a follower"

"Used to be a follower" Serena corrected her.

"Whatever", Catty moaned. "I can't. It's like against the Goddess rules or something"

Serena laughed bitterly. "Since when do you follow rules?" She let Adonis sit down in the chair and got up to pace, her arms crossed. "Have you lost your nerve? Your daring?"

Catty's head snapped up. "Is _that_ what you think?"

"I think you don't have the guts" Serena challenged her, emerald eyes blazing. So far her method seemed to be working.

Catty stood from her seat. "It's not that! I just-"

"Don't trust him?" Serena answered for her. "Why not? What has he done to you?"

The girl just shrugged, unable to answer.

"I thought so", Serena nodded. "You're backing down"

"I never back down", Catty seethed, anger flashing through her dark eyes. "But I won't let you manipulate me either"

_Dammit_. "Catty", she sighed, falling into a stool beside her. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to do this either way. With or without your help"

"How?"

"I'll find a way", Serena shrugged, secretly grimacing. She didn't even know where to start.

"Do you really love him?" Catty asked, twiddling her thumbs.

Serena sighed musingly, remembering their parting words. "Yeah. Or at least I will eventually".

Catty gave her a strange look and she couldn't help but to return it with a laugh. After a few seconds Catty started to laugh too and before long their laughter was accompanied by a stream of steady tears.

"Wow", Catty mumbled wiping at the dampness on her cheeks. "We're too young for this stuff" she joked, telling the truth.

Serena nodded and sniffed, taking two paper towels from the counter and handing one to her. "Tell me about it"

Catty smiled wryly, her cheeks a rosy red. "Yeah. I thought I would have a nervous breakdown when I found out about the whole destiny thing". She blew her nose, sorrow in her eyes. "But I guess it's inevitable, huh?"

Serena took her hand. "Nothing's inevitable. You just have to know how to get around it". _Whoa!_ Where did that come from?

Catty sniffed and gave her a genuine smile. "How did you get so wise? I feel like I can trust you with anything"

Serena smiled back. "Then you have to trust me now". She squeezed her hand tighter. "Help me. Please?"

The grin fell from Catty's lips and she looked down again.

"Catty, please?"

_Silence._

"I can't do this with out you". Tears were edging their way back into her eyes now.

_More silence._

"You said it was kind of cool. In that Buffy/ Angel sort of way?" Serena pleaded, desperate now.

"Yeah", Catty murmured doubtfully. "But…"

Something in Serena's chest curled up tightly into a ball and the chaotic hell inside of her seemed to freeze over. "But what?"

Catty looked up at her, wiped at a single tear and let a sly smile creep over her lips. "Stanton's_ way_ hotter"

Serena's eyes beamed with overpowering joy, and another stream of hot tears gushed from her eyes. "Then you'll take me?"

Catty crossed her arms and gave Serena the once over. "Not like that. Come on". She started towards the hallway. "I've got some wicked stuff for you to wear". She motioned towards Adonis who had been staring at them quietly from the table. "You too!"

She finally reached a closet in which she pulled out two halter dresses. "Pretty in pink?" she sang in an exaggerated preppy voice, holding up one dress. "Or red hot?" she offered dramatically and struck a sexy pose. Adonis stuck out his tongue in disgust and Serena laughed. For the first time, she saw in Catty, all of the traits that Vanessa adored about her. The courage, the sacrifice, and a sizzling sense of style.

* * *

AGH! I hate writing sappy! I hate it! I hate it! I hate iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Man…. Its hard for me not to be goofy. This chapter was super hard for me! What do you think? Should I rewrite it? Tell me pleeeeeeease! 

REVIEW CORNER:

AngelofDarkness1566- Glad you luved it! Sorry it took SOOOOOO LOOOOONG to update! The next chappy'll be up SUPER FAST cause its really short!

Moonlightchild4- Wow that is… a lot of questions… Heaven does not have super powers. Payasa wont be back (sorries!) Stanton is snorkeling or dying a horrible death or just chilling with his G's. You'll never know! The boy in Serena's room is Collin!

Shadowings- Thank you sooooooo much! For the cool compliments! Yes you were right for the first time! DON'T MAKE A HABIT OF IT!

MiniSparky- Glad you thought it was funny! Stanton will be back SUPER soon! So don't touch that "X" button!

TayTay09- Yeah I got some original fiction. I just never finish it LOL

Kiley- LANGUAGE! Kiley- Kyle Kyle!

Moraq- YEAH! That's where I got the name from! I love that name! Its so purdy! I was about to name Heaven something similar but who wants to pronounce (or spell) Aphrodite?

Badlilme- Sorry its confusing but Im glad you're lovin it!

Elephantsrocmysox- Of course Adonis is a guy! So that's why you asked if he was a DOTM! Wow…

Bonnie Kitts- Glad you think it was good! Love the name. Is that like er… Irish?

AngelGoddess6- Ohhhhh yeah! Writing more RIGHT NOW!

RainChild- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? LOL Sorry I am driving you insane!

DarkGoddess57- The person in the bathroom will show up super soon. Man, Im confusing myself with this plot. I prolly should have made an outline O.o

Blondie91- Well here it is! Fresh from Word! Enjoy!


	17. Back to the Future

Moist coils of air gusted through Serena's lungs, her nostrils and mouth twisted into a tight grimace. The sodden taste and odor made her head spin and the unpredictable turbulence did little to steady her pounding heart. Adonis howled in excitement from beside her, his hand in hers. She grasped it harder and then squeezed Catty's to get her attention. "How much longer?" she yelled over the noisy rush.

Catty turned around to give them both a reassuring smile. "Almost there"

Serena groaned, the wind whipping at her scarlet bangs. "Almost _where_?" She knew perfectly well that "there" could be anyplace from New York City to Timbuktu.

"I heard that", Catty shot Serena an irritated look. "Don't worry. If I land us in a ditch or something, we can always climb our way out"

"And if you land us somewhere in the ocean?"

Catty laughed nervously. "Then we're doomed"

Serena hoped that she was kidding.

Suddenly the tunnel vanished around them and cool night air shrouded their midst. As the whirl wind spat them out, their hands disengaged and they pummeled towards the ground.

"AHHHH!" Serena screamed as she took a not so graceful fall into a row of dark green bushes. The tiny, prickling pines clawed at her skin and she yelped in pain. If that wasn't enough, Adonis came crashing down five seconds later. She moaned as he slammed onto her back and they both tumbled out of the bushes and into a foundation of soft green grass. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see absolute darkness. Or at least it seemed that way. Not one star twinkled against the barren sheet of night, let alone the warming comfort of a pale moonlight. Standing to her feet, she turned around and gasped, unable to believe her surroundings. Not because they were unfamiliar, but for the first time, Catty had actually gotten it right. She whooped in relief at the sight of Jimena's house as she helped Adonis up from the ground. He stared up at her in awe as he had been doing since they left Catty's house and Serena couldn't blame him. She looked nothing like anyone's mom tonight. She wore a black vine tie halter. The tight midriff of the shirt was see-through and the silver glitter scripture designs on it reminded her of her charm. That's why she'd chosen it. A scarlet, snake skin micro- mini covered her thighs in which Catty had painted black flames. More flames scorched over the red fingernail polish on her toes, surrounded by a pair of ankle breaking black sandals. Silver anklets matched with the bracelets hanging at her wrists and the gleaming studs in her nose and ears. She'd tied her charm necklace over her hair so that the scripture dangled at the center of her forehead. Her favorite part of the ensemble, however, was the area surrounding her diamond belly ring. There on either sides of the ring were two 'S's, a crimson rose design closing the circle between them. _Serena and Stanton_. A sly smile crept over her lips. She wondered how he would respond when she showed him. She would have to find him first… Leaving her dream world, she shook a few bristles from her long red curls. Her hair was all over her head now in result from the tunnel and she was sure that she looked like some arcane Amazon woman. She stared down at Adonis and from the admiration in his eyes, she could tell he thought otherwise. He brushed dirt off of the jeans and white T that Catty had gave him from her childhood days. Her moon amulet hung at the center of his T, as she had let him wear it for protection. He tied the shoe strings to a pair of old Reeboks and then asked the question that she should have been pondering on for the past minute or so.

"Where's Catty?"

"Er…" She glanced around the open lawn. Then as if to answer, she heard screams erupting from the back of the house. She took Adonis by the arm and sprinted off towards the backyard.

"Catty!" she called, racing around the brick wall. "Where-" She stopped in mid- sentence at the person she saw standing there. "Ino?"

A deathly pale Inocencia stared at her from the corner of the building, a baseball bat in hand. Her tiny fingers tightened over the bat and she slammed it into her palm. Her long raven tresses fell lifelessly into her eyes and over her shoulders. She wore a pastel white night gown, its hem billowing in the wind. Dirt caked the skin beneath her ankles as she was barefoot. Serena swallowed hard. She looked like something straight from a horror movie.

"I- Ino…" Serena stammered, slowly reaching for the bat. The girl twisted away.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, her voice gruff and parched.

"Looking for your mother", Serena told a half truth. "Is she home?"

Inocencia shook her head slowly.

Then, without warning, Catty bolted from the opposite corner. "We have to get out of here!"

"You're telling me?" Serena squeaked, clutching Adonis's hands. "But we have to find Heaven first. I can't just leave her-"

Unexpectedly, Heaven darted out from around the corner, a toy shovel in hand. She ran at Catty who took off down the walk, throwing various objects at her basketballs and a few marbles.

"Heaven!" Serena grabbed her daughter by the arm and turned her by the shoulders to face her. "What are you doing?"

"Mommy!" she cried jumping into Serena's arms.

"Mommy?" Catty asked, taking slow steps back, warily watching the girls.

"She scared me!" Heaven pointed at Catty, her eyes tearing. She glared at Inocencia. "You were supposed to helping!"

The girl motioned towards the baseball bat. "I was!"

"Was not!"

"Shhh". Serena cradled her and put a finger to her lips. "This is my friend Catty. She's not going to hurt you".

"She fell out of the air!" Inocencia persisted. "I think she's a _bruja_! A witch!"

"Hey!" Catty opposed, her arms crossed. "I'm a Goddess. Get it right"

Serena chuckled softly in amusement and everyone seemed to silence at her laughter. She turned to Inocencia. "Where's your mother?"

"Like I'd tell _you_"

"We couldn't see nothing-"

"Anything", Adonis corrected her out of obvious boredom, as he sat down upon the lawn.

"_Anything_", she scowled at her brother. "Cause Collin locked us in one room, but we heard someone fighting"

"Fighting?" Serena asked concerned.

"Yeah", Heaven nodded. "It was Jimena, daddy, and one other person"

Maggie probably. "But you don't know where they went?" Serena asked, growing exasperated.

Heaven shook her head.

"I might know", Inocencia smirked. Serena groaned in response. Maggie's potion had created a force field about the girl's mind and she didn't have time for another brown nosing fest.

"Please", Catty begged. "We really-"

"Don't even try", Serena stared bitterly at Ino. "It only builds her ammo"

The child just put a hand to her hips and blew a kiss in their direction. Serena winced and crossed her arms. Where did she get it from? Then another thought occurred. "How did you two get out?"

Ino rolled her eyes and pointed to an open window. "Did you really think I was gonna let my _padre_ keep me in?"

Serena grinned. Well, it was obvious how_ she_ would spend her teenage years …

"Well, where's Collin?" she asked, desperately. He might have some answers.

"I dunno", Inocencia shrugged.

"He had to work late", Heaven told her.

Serena kneeled in the soft grass and put her hands to her temples. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't search Los Angeles in one night. Catty sighed and strolled over the lawn to place a hand upon Serena's shoulder.

"L. A is a big city", she spoke softly. "If you want to give up, I totally under-"

"No!" Serena roared, jumping up. Suddenly, something occurred to her. "Didn't they tell _you_?"

Catty shook her head and bit her lip nervously. "Jimena was supposed to tell us tonight when she picked up Vanessa and me"

Serena probed the girl's mind and groaned when she found that she was telling the truth. This left her only one option. Falling to her knees and abandoning all traces of pride and self respect, she looked up into those huge, dark, inexplicably _ruthless_ eyes. "Please?"

Inocencia shook her head.

"I'll do anything"

"I'll tell you when I think of something"

Serena nodded. "Okay…" She scratched at her long garnet curls and twirled the strands about her fingers. _Come on. Come on. Come on!_ "Thought of something yet?"

"Nope"

She swallowed hard. "How about now?"

She shook her head.

"INO!"

"Serena?"

Catty held up the baseball bat. "I say we beat it out of her".

"Catty!"

"_Wha- at?" _She grinned sheepishly.

"Ino!" Serena pleaded with her. "You don't understand! Stanton's in trouble"

The harshness in her deep eyes softened and a flicker of remorse sparked through them. She sat on the grass beside Heaven and Adonis and pulled her knees to her chest. "Is it because of me?"

"What?"

"Because of what happened". She looked up, her expression fearful. "When he…" She trailed off, apparently, too upset to finish.

"No", Serena whispered soothingly, reaching for her pale hands. "It's not because of you"

"Yes it is" The child pulled away and squeezed tightly at her long legs. A few tears glistened at the corners of her eyes. "I didn't mean to"

Serena cocked an eyebrow. The guy kidnapped her, took her soul, and left her to die. She'd heard of 'forgive and forget' but this was ridiculous. "You mean you still… after what he did to you-"

Ino snarled. "I don't care". She looked away and crossed her arms. "And anyway, he took me off alone". A wicked sneer slipped over her face. "That just proves he likes me more than you"

Serena stared at her in awe. "You're hopeless", she finally groaned and leaned back against the brick house wall.

"And you're ugly. What are you gonna do about it?"

Serena grimaced at her twisted resolve and started to strike back with an equally cutting remark, when the slamming of a car door made them all jump in surprise.

"Who's that?" Catty asked, her expression transforming from amusement at their bickering to vigilance. "Is it a follower?"

Serena put a finger to her lips and shushed her. Walking alertly along the path that led to the front of the house, she peeked out from the side. Her eyes widened when she spotted Vanessa climbing out of the passenger's seat of a blue sports van. She kissed the driver on the cheek and embraced her son before landing. Her white sneakers clumped softly on the earth and she made her way over the walk before raising an eyebrow at Serena.

"Hey! I didn't know you'd be-" Her sentence cut off as she took a good look at her. "You look…"

"Nice?"

"No"

She frowned, wishing she had brought a comb. "Horrible?"

"Amazing!" Vanessa gushed, her eyes full of excitement. "You have to give me some of your tips!"

Serena grinned in relief. "You seem happy" She leaned to her side, watching as the man tossed Michael up and down in the car. She doubted that Vanessa would let just anyone throw her son around… "Who drove you?"

A slow grin slipped over Vanessa's lips. "Michael"

"_The_ Michael?" Her eyes widened. "You guys back together?"

Her smile held some unknown secret and for once Serena felt as if Vanessa were hiding something from _her_. "We made a few compromises"

Serena nodded, happy for her. "So, what are you doing here?"

The blonde's expression grew wary and her voice dropped to a whisper as if she thought someone else would hear if she spoke to loudly. "I know what I saw"

Serena gulped. _Uh oh…_ "Er… what?"

"Don't play stupid with me". Vanessa scolded. "You saw her too. We all did"

She crossed her arms in anxiety. Hadn't Stanton thoroughly erased her memories?

"Where is she, Serena?" She stood tall, her legs firmly planted, insinuating her refusal to be swayed.

"Well, see…"

"If you don't tell me, I'll-" Vanessa stopped to look pass her, her blue eyes wide. Serena slapped a hand to her forehead wondering just how they were going to fix this.

"Look. I can explain!" Serena started, when a rough hand grasped her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat. Definitely not Catty…

"Explain what, Goddess?"

She snapped around to see Tymmie glowering over her. He reached for her arm.

"No!" she screamed, but it was too late. Her shoulders and torso were already dissolving into a mass of shadow. She struggled to free herself as he lifted her up over the night, their dark silhouettes speeding down the street. She heard Vanessa, Catty, and her children screaming after her and growled in frustration. Inocencia was probably racing to get her Polaroid… "Where are you taking me?"

"To Stanton"

She had a pretty good idea which one. "Why?"

"You have to ask?"

With that, she looked down to see a deserted stretch of road. Two kids danced around a black car, blasting with hardcore rock music. Tymmie landed gracefully on the road, whereas she stumbled into the hot car hood and moaning, fell onto solid concrete. Fits of high pitched laughter rose from above her and her eyes widened in fear as three inch heels landed not more than half a foot from her head. She looked up to see Cassandra's cruel smirk and scowled back. The girl reached down to help her up, maroon falls cascading down the back of her lacy burgundy corset. Serena immediately slunk away and took hold of the side mirror. She pulled herself to a standing position and glared at Cassandra. Tossing her hair back, she crossed her arms, a cruel sneer enveloping her features. She had obviously been trying extra hard lately to impress someone. Her corset top hung off of the shoulders and a black silky micro mini did little to protect her thighs. Her deep, dark eyes challenged her. "Who are you doing here Goddess?"

Serena groaned. And this was coming from someone who looked as if they were ready for a night out on every shady street corner in L.A.

Suddenly a sheet of darkness traveled over the cement to materialize in front of them. She didn't have to look to know who it was. The puddle of shadow finally came to a stop and from it evaporated the shape of a young man. She stared on until the apparition took solid form. Stanton wore another black tank and dark jeans, chains hanging around the waist. A matching name brand jean jacket covered his arms and she was sure that he hadn't gone through the trouble of buying it. Golden wisps fell over mesmerizing sapphire eyes. As always, he was dangerously seductive. Only this time, she wasn't impressed. Well… maybe just a little…

_Could you be more obvious?_ Cassandra's voice slipped across her mind, blatantly annoyed.

Serena forced herself to look away. _I wasn't being obvious._

_You were practically drooling_

_Was not!_

Silence.

… _Do you think he noticed?_

"Oh, I noticed alright". Stanton broke their mental conversation. She looked up into his eyes. They seemed tired, as if he had been fighting something for days now.

"You did?" she squeaked. "I mean, stay out of my head!" She raised her barriers so that it would be more difficult for him to invade. He chuckled at her resistance and ran his fingers gently through her hair. She breathed steadily, determined not to let him take advantage of her emotions.

"Stop it", she batted his hands away, but he only persisted.

"I said stop!" Her promise to his future self seemed like a pretty good idea right now, so she reared back and with as much force as she could manage, she sent a searing backhand across his jaw. Stunned, gawked at her, a single finger lifting to his cheek. Her eyes widened and she slowly backed away.

"Er… sorry…" _Damn_. What was she apologizing for? She rolled her eyes as Cassandra rushed to his side, caressing his face. And she called _Serena_ obvious? Stanton finally looked up, the calm azure now blazing.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I told you to stop"

"You didn't have to hit me"

"You didn't have to touch me"

"There's a difference"

"You mean it hurt?" she laughed and took a step towards him. "Don't tell me the Prince of Darkness is afraid"

His eyes took on a phosphorescent yellow as he turned to smirk at her. "Of_ you_?"

She nodded, and tightened her fingers into fist to keep them from shaking.

"Of course not". He took her hand in his before she could pull it away and examined it. "Too bad I can't say the same for you"

She snatched it from his grasp and looked down at her sandals. "I'm not afraid. I'm just-"

"Thirsty?" Tymmie sang.

"Obsessed?" Karyl added.

She scowled at them both and put her hands to her cheeks to hide the blush. Could this be anymore humiliating? Suddenly hard rain started to fall upon the Earth, matting her transparent halter to her sides. She just had to ask…

Tymmie turned to Stanton. "Looks like you got a stalker"

Stanton shot him a death glare and he backed away.

"As if one wasn't already enough", Karyl eyed Cassandra who retaliated by pulling a pocket knife out and toying with it, all the while staring at him.

"Stalker?" Serena boomed. "_You're_ the one who brought _me_ here!" She turned to Stanton. "Why?" Was he trying to cross her over to the Atrox?

_In time_, he let the words slip across her mind. _But that's not why you're here_.

Then why?

He took her by the arm and led her towards the car. "Get in"

"Tell me-"

"Get in or we'll make you. Whichever you prefer"

She stared into their determined eyes and groaned as they obviously were no where near backing down. She might as well. Karyl pulled open the passenger door for her to slide in, his eyes shamelessly traveling over her body. He reached for her shoulder to help her inside, but she pushed him away.

"Don't even think about it". She grimaced at the broken beer bottles and fast food bags at her feet before settling in. Stanton slammed the door and then made his way around the hood of the car, his eyes on her. She gazed into the deep blue and almost felt sorry for him. He seemed lost and even more, perplexed. Was it because of her?

"Why does _she_ get to sit in the front?" Cassandra whined, enviously.

"She's a Goddess", Tymmie jeered. "It's only natural"

Cassandra hissed at him and he slowly back away.

Karyl raced to the front door. "Can I drive?" he begged, reaching for the keys. Stanton held them out of reach.

"No"

"Come on, man! Please-"

"Are you questioning me?" Stanton forcefully pulled open the door and stared at the boy.

Karyl shoved his hands into his pockets and headed sulkily towards the back. "Man, I never get to do _anything_…"

Serena snickered at his little episode and then stopped as she watched Stanton climb into the car. He took a quick glance at her before putting the key in the ignition and starting the car.

Pulling her seatbelt on, she sighed as he took off and shuffled her feet uncomfortably. He just continued to gaze at her. She wished he would stop doing that… "So _what_ am I doing here?"

"Stop asking questions", he growled.

"Then stop staring at me!

"I wasn't staring at you"

"Yes you were!"

"She's right", Karyl put in, munching on a piece of chicken that looked a week old. "You were"

"Yeah, you were"

"You never stare at m-"

"Quiet". The word was barely a whisper, but the rear of the car silenced as if a storm had just thundered pass. He grabbed Serena by her chin and twisted her towards him. "I'll stop looking at you and you'll stop asking me questions. Deal?"

"Deal", she breathed and he released her. Soft comforting silence buzzed through their group with the exception of Karyl's low grumbling. After a few seconds, Stanton shot him a dirty look through the rear view mirror and he shut up. Serena took a deep breath and expecting the worst, her lips parted.

"I have a question"

"We had a deal", he smirked, his eyes on the road.

"But-"

"And you agreed to it"

"I-"

"So shut up"

Her eyes flamed with an emerald fire. "I'm not just not one of your lackies that you can boss around-" A wave of energy suddenly rushed towards her, knocking her back against her seat. _Whoa…_

Having stopped at a red light, he leaned back, strumming his long fingers over the steering wheel. "That's better"

She seethed with stubborn frustration, wondering how she was going to get out of this. It wasn't fair. He had power and intimidation on his side and she had anxiety and muddy sandals. "Hey, Stanton", she called, developing an idea. "Look at me".

Okay. That was stupid.

He cocked an eyebrow, his eyes never leaving the road.

She moved around in her seat distractingly, crossing and uncrossing her legs. He still wasn't looking. Groaning, she started to tap loudly on the glove compartment and whistled to herself. She kicked her heels off and put her feet up on the dash board. Tymmie and Karyl snickered from the back, amused at her show. Cassandra just rolled her eyes. Stanton seemed unfazed.

"Someone's desperate", Karyl laughed. She glared daggers at him and turned back to Stanton.

"I got a tattoo", she crossed her arms.

_Silence._

"Wanna see?"

He laughed. "I'm not going to look at you"

She pouted and rolled down the window, despite the rain. The entire back seat howled.

"Let that back up!" Tymmie scolded.

Cassandra shrieked. "My hair's getting wet!"

"Tell her" Karyl prompted him.

"I'm not-"

"Tell her!" they all roared.

The car came to an abrupt halt at the next red light and Serena flew straight up against the dashboard. She moaned in pain and gradually let her legs slip back down to the base of the car. Leaning against the window, she turned to see sapphire eyes piercing through her. If that's what it took to get his attention, she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

"Look", she started, tired of playing games. "I don't have time for this. I have to save you". She waited for the confused look or 'what the hell are you talking about?', but instead he just nodded.

"I know"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You do?"

He sneered. "Do you really think I'd let your friends harm me, Serena? I might be crazy, but I'm not _that_ crazy"

She looked up thoughtfully. He thought he was crazy?

_I'd have to be crazy to go out with you._

She scowled at him before crossing her arms and looking the other way. _You know you love me_.

He had no words for her newfound confidence and she beamed, proud of herself. Their roles were now reversed. She was the huntress and he was her prey. He would fall for her. He had to. She turned to stare at his ethereal beauty and swallowed hard. If she could keep it that way… Determined not to let him turn the tables again, she breathed steadily and leaned back against her seat.

"So do you know that way?"

"I know the way"

Joy spread throughout her chest. "You know where they are?"

He nodded, tossing a few strands of blonde out of his eyes. "But we're going to make a few stops first"

"Stops?" She looked back to see the other three followers staring at her wickedly. She gulped. "What kind of stops?"

"You'll see"

* * *

ARGGGGGGGGGH! (tears hair out) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGH! **Hey ELEPHANTSROCMYSOX, I got a question for you. Scroll down.**

REVIEW CORNER: (where are all my old people?)

MiniSparky- Thanks! Glad you thought the picture part was funny!

HyperRikku59- You were thinking about it all day at SCHOOL? I. Feel. Special. Tear. LOL

AngelGoddess6- DUDE DON'T WORRY! I am ALL for your survival!

Moonlightchild4- I know! I read the outcast like a month or so ago. I LIKED IT! IT WAS KEWL! And everyone doesn't like Stanton. Lol! Just Serena and Cassandra and Inocencia! Catty is just helping because shes 'following her heart' and all that sappy jazz.

Blondie91- THANX KEWL!

Elephantsrocmysox- GLAD YOU LIKE IT HEY **_ELEPHANTS_**! LOOK READ THIS! ELEPHQNTS READ THIS! **_ELEPHANTSROCMYSOX. _**Which one of my fics did your dad look at that he thought was sick lol?

Maria- Daaaamn. Don't rush meeeeee. Im comiiiiiiin. Lol

Toorikosu- Definitely some steamy stuff! Around shall we say… the next chapter? ;P

DOTMGODDESS- GLAD YOU LOVE IT!

ROCKERFairie13- WHOOOOOOOOOOO! GLAD YOU LIKED IT! SUCH GREAT COMPLIMENTS! THANK YOU!

None of your business (daaaaaaaaannnnnng. Its like THAT? Lol)- Ok! IM HURRYING! Lol AND PLUS, could you please tell me what I could do to keep my characters in check better?


	18. I'm Lovin It

Serena tapped her foot impatiently against the grimy McDonald's floor. Succulent aromas of crispy French fries and apple pies made her stomach grumble and she groaned in frustration, all the while trying not to look at Stanton and Cassandra. The girl was leaning forward against the counter, her arms folded. A huge grin enveloped her features, constant giggles bubbling from her throat. And for a good reason too. Stanton had slipped his arms around her waist from behind and was now nibbling at her neck and whispering who knows what into her ear. Serena was sure that she would be sick. Cassandra shot her a triumphant look and she stuck a finger down her throat, pretending to gag.

"Jealous, Goddess?" Tymmie whispered from behind her. She spun around. _Instigator…_

"Jealous?" she laughed, hoping that it didn't sound as phony as it felt. "I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?"

"Yep", Karyl nodded. "She's jealous"

Anger raged like fire through her veins. Why should she be jealous just because her drop dead gorgeous boyfriend was completely ignoring her and on the verge of making out with L.A's biggest whore. "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" she boomed more to herself than Tymmie or Karyl. _Oops_… She watched out of the corner of her eye as Stanton and Cassandra headed her way, still linked in each other's arms. She turned to stare out of the window.

"What's wrong?" Stanton asked, but the taunting ease of his tone stated that he had a pretty good idea.

"I think I know", Cassandra whispered, her voice whimsical. She wrapped her arms around Stanton and proceeded to smear a line of dark red lipstick down his neck. He didn't seem to notice and just continued to stare at Serena. She shifted from side to side uncomfortably.

"Can we go now?"

Low, menacing laughter escaped his lips, sending a chill up her spine. He took her by the chin and guided her eyes to face his. "Why? Are you in some rush?"

"No", she whispered, enjoying the warmth in his touch. That was before she caught the streak of lip stick smudged over his neck. "I mean, yes! You might not care about your better half but I do!"

Rage flickered through his eyes for a few seconds before the former calm took hold. He abruptly pulled his hands from her face and crossed his arms. She raised an eyebrow. What was his problem? She tried to venture into his mind and see, but she was met with an angry force field.

"Don't try it, Goddess" he warned before backing away. Then in mid step, he turned back around. "Oh and I'm sure he's fine. You'd know if he was in any immediate danger"

"Wait". She reached out and took him by the shoulder. He seemed surprised at her touch. "How do you know?"

He gazed at her for a while and then lifted a finger to her forehead to play with the charm. "This"

"Huh?"

He smirked and shook his head as he would to a naïve child. She pouted.

"Well?"

"It's a connection. It bonds you to him".

She nodded in understanding. So that's how she'd heard him in Planet Bang. He had linked their souls together without Maggie or the daughters' knowledge. _Risky_, she thought, admiring his daring.

Stanton stared pensively at her for another minute before giving a heavy sigh and starting off towards the main counter. "_Too_ risky…"

She shrugged and followed after him. They all leaned against the counter and Stanton smiled at girl behind the register. "We're ready"

She nodded uneasily. "What do you want?"

"A cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake"

"I want one too", Cassandra told him.

"You can share mine". Serena pictured them with two straws and rolled her eyes.

"Serena?" Stanton's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She blinked and looked up, hoping that her envy wasn't that obvious. "Yeah?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No", she lied, her stomach growling.

He turned back to the woman. "Give me a dollar fry. What do you want to drink?"

"I told you I wasn't-"

"The drink?"

"A chocolate milkshake" she smirked and crossed her arms. He returned her smirk.

"You heard her"

Serena's expression fell and Cassandra sneered at her from Stanton's arms.

_Three's a company._

_Bite me. _She stuck her tongue out to reveal a shiny steel barbell.

Stanton gave her an amused look before glancing around. "Where are those idiots?"

"_Ahem_", the woman tapped her nails on the counter surface and Stanton whirled around to face her, his eyes flaming yellow fire.

"Is there a problem?"

"No", she squeaked.

A slow smile crept over his lips. "Thank you". He peeked at her name tag. "Phobe"

"Phoebe"

"Whatever".

"He didn't mean that", Serena assured Phoebe. She grimaced at the puppy dog eyes Cassandra was giving him at his blatant display of insolence. Suddenly they both stared to the right and she followed their gaze to a play area where two teenage boys stood, terrorizing a group of children.

"Tymmie! Karyl!" Stanton hissed. "Get in here now. You can torture people all you want when we get back to the past"

"He didn't mean that either", Serena laughed nervously.

"Like who?" Karyl groaned and slumped over on the counter top.

"Teenagers"

"And they'd be?"

"Over the age of five", he seethed. "Now what do you want? Phobe's been waiting forever"

"Phoebe", Phoebe gathered the courage to squeak again.

He leaned towards her causing her to jump back and grinned. "Of course".

"Two number tens and two Cokes" Tymmie held up two fingers.

She nodded slowly before typing something into the cash register. "Alright… that'll be $13.47".

Serena sighed and waited for Stanton to pay. Her eyebrows furrowed when he didn't. She watched as he leaned down to whisper something in Cassandra's ear.

_You know what to do._

She gasped. Just what did they have in mind? Cassandra nodded eagerly at him before locking her eyes on to Phoebe's. Any expression that may have existed there died away and the woman stared blankly ahead. Serena began to panic.

"What did you do to her?"

Tymmie took her firmly by the wrist, Karyl at the other. _You'll break her concentration!_ one of them shoved roughly through her mind. She struggled with them to no avail as Phoebe handed over the food and then blinked, the darkness crumbling from her eyes.

"Have a nice day!" she smiled.

Serena frowned. "But we didn't pay!"

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow and put a hand protectively over the bags. "Now that I think about it…"

Stanton immediately took her by the arm and stared into her eyes.

"Stop it!" Serena wrenched his arm away from the girl, but it was too late.

Phoebe beamed. "Have a nice day!"

"But we didn't- mmmph!" She pried Karyl's hand from her lips. "You can't just do that!"

"But I just did", Stanton stated plainly before turning back to Phoebe. "We paid"

"No we didn't"

"Yes we did"

"No we didn't"

"Yes we did". He cursed as a security mob strolled out from the back of the restaurant. "I hope you've got the money, Goddess"

"If you were man enough, you could pay with your own goddamn money"

"Well, apparently I'm man enough for you"

She glared up at him, her breathing labored from arguing. He did have her there…

"At a loss for words?"

"Er…"

"What the hell is going on here?" a security guard boomed, watching as Tymmie and Karyl ran off with a small boy's fries. "I think I'm going to have to ask you to leave".

"And if we don't want to?" Stanton challenged him. Serena took him by the shoulder.

_Don't_, she warned.

Cassandra had picked up one of the milkshakes from the counter and started to sip at it, enjoying the scene before her. Serena glared.

"That's not yours"

"Oh, you're right" Cassandra looked at the paper cup and sneered. "This one was yours". She shoved it at Serena sending a spray of oozing ice cream down her halter front and onto her skirt.

"Oops." Cassandra bit at her pinky and giggled in obvious delight.

Serena stood there in shock for a few moments and then slowly looked back up at Cassandra, her eyes menacing. She wasn't a fighter, but there was no way she was going to let that slide. Stepping forward, she slapped her wet palm against the girl's jaw. The smacking sound echoed across the building. Now she could feel all eyes on them, watching their every move.

"CAT FIGHT!" Someone called from the rear.

"Bitch!" Cassandra cried, her eyes taking on an incandescent glow.

Surges of energy stormed about Serena, her crimson tresses fluttering in a temper induced wind, licking at the air like flames.

The entire area around them had silenced in bewilderment and fear.

_Sure you don't want to back down?_ Cassandra taunted, sending out a wave of dark power.

Serena stifled the blow and fired it back with full force. _What do **you** think?_

* * *

Tymmie and Karyl rested against a black iron parking lot gate in their hide out in down town Los Angeles. Stanton held an unconscious Cassandra in his arms and Serena scrubbed at the milkshake remains on her outfit. They had been sitting like this for at least half an hour now and she was becoming anxious again. Dabbing at the material a few more times, she stood to meet Stanton and tried her best to ignore Cassandra's limp form. 

"Sorry about that", she muttered.

He gave her an unconvinced look.

"Okay, I'm not", she admitted. "But I think we should-"

"I know", he cut her off and opened the rear car door to place Cassandra upon the seats. "Just let me start the car". Slamming the door, he looked to his right and scowled. "Where'd they go?"

She glanced around, but Tymmie and Karyl were no where in sight. As Stanton rambled on about what he would do to them when they returned, her eyes traveled over shops, restaurants, small museums, and tattoo parlors. Masses of people bustled around the area, laughing and joking with their friends or family. A dreamy smile slipped across her face as she took notice of a few couples. She wondered what it would be like to walk down here with Stanton.

_Don't even think about it_, a sardonic voice echoed through her mind, vanquishing her earlier thoughts.

She groaned at his mood. And she'd thought he was romantic… "I was just-" She trailed off as a glimpse of white blonde flickered through her vision. Spinning to her left, she saw Tymmie entering the base of a building, Karyl on his tail. "There" she pointed. Stanton followed her gaze and then took her by the arm.

"Come on". They raced across the street, cars steering to an abrupt halt, followed by loud, angry honks. Stanton glowered at the drivers, daring them to do something. One day someone would…

He had apparently read her mind. "But I'm Stanton", he argued, teasingly, slamming his fist down on the hood of a car that almost slammed into him.

"But you're an asshole", she smirked, strutting onto the sidewalk and towards the door. She felt his eyes on her and laughed to herself. Would he take her in his arms now and admit his love for her?

"Open it"

"What?"

"The door", he motioned toward it and stared at her expectantly.

Giving a heavy sigh, she finally pulled it open and he bustled right past her_. So much for ladies first… _She slowly made her way down a narrow stair way and into a large dark room. Neon signs lit up the walls and heavy metal howls could be heard from a stage in the far right corner. Girls in skimpy tubes and tanks danced by, glo sticks in their hands. The smell of weed and other drugs filled the room and she knew she wanted out. As she reached the base of the room, a teenage boy grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Hey!" she jerked away. "What the hell?"

He just barreled over with laughter, his eyes small and beady. She winced. What was _this _guy on?

"Serena!"

She turned to see a young blonde standing there, her hair wild over her eyes. She was wearing devilishly red stilettos with a small black tube top and a matching micro- mini. Recognition sprung over Serena's face.

"Margo!"

"Morgan"

"Right…" She gulped wondering what Morgan was doing in a place like this.

"You know", Morgan nervously put a hand to her head. "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you'd be out at one of your high society parties"

"Oh, I'm looking for someone"

"Really?" Suddenly a cruel sneer crept over the woman's face. "Is your husband here with you?"

She glanced around for Stanton. Obviously not… "No"

"I know"

She stared at her in suspicious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's here with someone else". She lifted a perfect finger to point to the back of the room. "If you don't believe me, see for yourself".

Serena spun around in the direction to see Stanton talking to a young girl, no more than fourteen in the back of the room, his lips dangerously close to hers. Her emerald eyes flared with anger.

"A little young for him, isn't she?" Morgan giggled. Serena could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Stanton" Serena mumbled, her fists clenching. How much more pain was he planning to inflict on her?

"Good luck with that" Morgan scoffed before walking up to one of the guys that had just been on stage. Serena held her head up and started towards the back of the room, pushing pass gangs of teenagers and young adults. She finally reached the two. Stanton stared vigilantly into the girl's eyes which had started to tear up, an expression of despair crossing her face. Her knees had buckled and she was leaning against him for support. Unlike most of the other girls, her clothes were modest and not one piercing or tattoo covered her body. Was it just her imagination or had he picked out the most innocent girl in the entire club? She grimaced. _Sure_. He was a thief, a jay walker, and the heir to supreme evil. Why not add sadist to the list?

"What are you doing?" she pulled at his shoulder and he blinked. The girl fell forward against him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I don't believe you!"

He shrugged and looked away. "I'm a creature of the night. What did you expect?"

She tore the girl from his arms and eased her onto the ground. Two other girls came there way, wide eyed, and lifted her into their arms. They stared at Stanton fearfully before walking away. Serena swallowed hard, hoping they wouldn't contact authorities.

"You can't do this. At least not while I'm around"

He only stared at her and she trembled inside, oblivious of what course of action to take. Clutching her shoulders, she breathed heavily and bit her bottom lip.

He tilted his head. _Are you going to cry again?_

_You'd like that wouldn't you?_ She shot at him, blinking back tears.

He turned away again, his eyes troubled. She raised an eyebrow. Could he be ashamed?

"I'm sorry". She cursed. There she went again. But no matter how hard she tried to keep from apologizing, she carried on. "I just don't know how to get to you".

His eyes averted to hers momentarily before quickly glancing away. "I never asked you to"

She managed to smile. "You didn't need to". Taking a deep breath, she let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry about what happened to you"

"Don't" he warned.

"I know", she laughed dryly. "You don't want my sympathy". Reaching out, she ran her fingers through his hair. "But that doesn't mean you have to be lonely"

He snapped around to glare at her but the facade rapidly melted to reveal sad, painful sapphire blue eyes. And for once she thought she saw the little boy in him that he claimed had so long ago vanished.

"I have friends", he whispered faintly. In response, she made a face at Tymmie and Karyl who were now trying to battle break dance in the crowd, al though they were doing more damage to themselves than the other guys' reputations.

"You call those friends?" she gave him a knowing smile and took his face in her palms, making him look at her. "I can feel your pain and if you'd let me, I know I could take it away". She stared into his eyes and then his lips, wanting his kiss so badly. When she didn't get one, her heart stopped and she gasped as she had just made a fool of herself. _Let me die. Let me die. Let me die. Let me die_. She prayed, lowering her now shaking fingers to her sides. _Dammit_… That was the last time she tried to be romantic…

"Goddess", he finally spoke, barely a whisper. She just looked down, afraid of what he would say as it might determine their future together. When she didn't respond, he repeated it. Her eyebrows furrowed. Although he spoke softly, there was something threatening in his voice.

"Serena", he finally breathed and in astonishment that he'd acknowledged her by name, her head shot up. Then before she could stop herself, she gazed into his eyes, an eerie phosphorescent. Unprepared for his energies, she felt her mind growing weak.

"No", she mouthed, realizing what was happening. Then without warning, a swift iciness fell over her body, leaving it cold. Everything that had happened in the past hour seemed like dark swirls and images from some surreal dream. All of her happiness crumbled along with any memories pertaining to it. She trembled in despair. Had she ever been happy? What did happiness feel like? She caught a twisted glimpse of a man with golden hair but it quickly faded away. Afterwards she sat motionless in a dark oblivion, completely isolated from any other world she might have known.

_Serena?_ A voice called from no where in particular.

_Stanton?_ At least she thought that was his name. She bit her lip, on the verge of tears.

_Snap out of it_

_What?_

_You have to wake up_

_I can't, _she cried and effortlessly tried to keep tears from spilling down her face.

_Wake up_

_I told you I can't, _she whimpered, growing annoyed.

_Just try to wake up_

_Whatever_

_And I'll be there with you_

_Okay…_

_I promise_

"Whoa!" she cried, her eyes jolting open. Heavy metal music blasted through her ears and thousands of emotions and memories surged back through her. She tremblingly raised her fingertips to her damp cheeks to wipe her tears away. They found their way to the silver charm. Had Stanton contacted her? Is that what saved her?

"No", a voice answered from above. She looked up to see Stanton still standing over her. "His words were of no use. You were powerless to stop me".

"Then how…" she trailed off confused.

"It was me"

"What?"

He drew in a deep breath before sitting down against the wall and then patting the spot beside him. She slid down to take it and then waited expectantly.

"I couldn't do it"

"What do you mean you couldn't-"

"I just couldn't, alright?" he snapped, angry now. His hands dropped to his lap in defeat and he stared blankly ahead, into the crowd of dancers. "I don't understand..."

She gave him a sympathetic smile and interwined her fingers in his. This time he didn't pull away. They sat in complete silence for a few peaceful moments, regardless of the chaotic roar around them. He finally turned to look at her.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?" she gulped. Was he going to try and cross her over again?

"I-"

"Stanton!" Tymmie cried as he traveled through the crowd, Karyl behind him. Serena cursed. Did they_ try_ to make her life a living hell? Apparently, Stanton felt the same way. He stood to glower over them.

"Why the hell did you run off?" he scolded. "And what is it _now_?"

"Cassandra". Karyl held up a black cell phone and from it came a roar of incessant and rather irritating babbling. Serena rolled her eyes and watched as Stanton put the phone to his ear.

"Cassandra?" he grimaced as the roaring went up a notch. "Calm down. We're leaving. Start the car". Then before she could respond, he snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Karyl. "Let's go".

They all nodded and started after him. Serena groaned miserably as thewy made their way up the stairs, the cool night breeze welcoming them. They couldn't continue their conversation in front of Tymmie and Karyl, and besides, she had more important things to worry about.

"Are you sure you know where he is?" She called to Stanton.

He nodded, darting out across the street. "Positive"

She raced after him, another thought occuring. "Catty might have gotten there already. I mean Adonis can turn into shadow and-"

He froze once on the opposite side of the street. "Who?"

"Adonis", she breathed, glaring at a driver who was screaming vulgarities at her. "My... our son"

Stanton cocked an eyebrow. "I crossed him over?"

"No..." Confusion arose in her eyes. Of course not. Stanton would never cross his own son over.

"Then how did he recieve the powers of the Atrox?" he asked, opening the passenger door for her. She climbed in and shrugged.

"Genetics?"

He shook his head. "That's impossible. The only way for him to develop something like that is for someone to cross him over"

She swallowed hard. "So what does that mean?"

"It means", he started, walking around to the other side of the car. "That you've been decieved".

* * *

This just gets harder and harder. Ugh… Ill post reviews soon! Oh, and be honest. What should I change? Because somethign is really bothering me about this chapter. I think Im might have messed up the whole story. 

REVIEW CORNER:

MiniSparky- Glad you love it! Stanton is... an ASSHOLE! Yet we still love him...

KrystallTrensk- Glad you love it! Updating now!

Moonlight Child4- Oh, I dont know why everyone likes Stanton so much. I personally don't think hes the shiznit. Im rotating more towards ASSHOLE! Especially in book 1. But hes still coo. I tried to make it more exciting

Nonas- MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Theyre long enough already O.o This is like the longest on the page LOL

Toorikosu- Heh... sorry... guess i forgot about the steamy stuff. Probably later... Glad you thought it was funny

LJthePain- Glad you loved!

Demon Dea- Dude, when you review, review. Glad you are back. Critcize me this time! Especially now. I need it. This chapter feels su wrong, you know?

ROCKERfaerie13- Kewl! There are better stories though. Have you tried some of Nym's?

Addicted Lacrosse- THANK YOU!

Keiko- Well thank you for that... Keiko...

blondie91- Glad you thought it was awesome!

TayTay09- Glad you loved it! Will keep writing

HyperRikku59- Yeah I have a problem with laughing too O.o Glad you stopped thinking about it in school O.o

Elephantsrocmysox- LOL Damn. Sorry if I got you in trouble O.o lol I like that little plot thing too. A little complicated tho lol

darkgoddess57- Thank yoooooooooooouuuu.

AngelGoddess6- Favorite book? Dude that is SU KEWL! Fo shizzle?


	19. Deception

**_WARNING: _**

**_IF THE LAST CHAPTER HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH ADONIS, REREAD THE ENDING TO IT NOW! OR ELSE YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!_**

**IF IT DID, Please continue :)**

* * *

"Deceived?" she asked, climbing into the passenger seat. "What do you mean 'deceived'?" Her mind retraced thoughts and memories of Adonis, searching for anything dark or foreboding, but she found nothing. Stanton sighed tiredly and put the car in gear. 

"I wouldn't know". He gave her a dry smile. "But I guess we're about to find out".

"I guess", she mumbled, worriedly, as the car gave a jolt and started out of the small parking lot. She ignored the blend of palm trees, color, and skyscrapers that dazzled before her eyes, her mind focused on Adonis. His huge emerald eyes and mischievous smile worked their way into her thoughts and she couldn't help but to grin. There was no way he was capable of evil. Not with a face like that. She glanced at Stanton. Then again…

"What took you so long?" Cassandra whined from the back seat. She scooted up to glare at Serena, her beautiful features contorted into a mix of pain and jealousy.

"Don't worry about it", Stanton muttered, irritation clear in his eyes.

"But we're wasting time!" she groaned. Serena ventured into her mind to see the true reason that she was so upset. Cassandra couldn't bear the thought of them being alone together. "What if we're too late? What if-"

"Enough!" Stanton scolded her, spinning around so fast that everyone in the car had to flinch. His eyes burned with sapphire blue flames. "When I want your opinion, Cassandra, I'll ask for it".

Cassandra shrunk gradually back into her seat, watching in awe as he returned to his former manner and turned back to the road. She looked down into her lap, tears stinging her eyes. Catching Serena's stare, she immediately shot up her barriers and glared daggers at her. Serena just shrugged and turned back around, glad that she had shut up. An unsettling silence engulfed their midst until all that was heard was the low vrooming sound of the engine.

Karyl and Tymmie gave various huffs and puffs from the back of the vehicle. When these earned them no attention, Karyl finally decided to speak up.

"Can we turn the air o-"

"No", Stanton answered before he could finish.

"What about the radi-"

"No"

"The-"

"No"

The boy grumbled something to himself that sounded vaguely like 'One of these days…' and fell back onto the seat. An amused smirk slipped across Serena's lips.

"So", she started, watching as they pulled roughly onto a busy highway. "Where are they holding him?"

"You'll see when we get there"

She rolled her eyes. "But I want to know now. Tell me"

"Too bad". He gave her an amused look. "Are you commanding me? I'm royalty"

"Not yet", she pointed out. "Where did they take him?"

He turned to stare at her, his eyes glowing phosphorescent. She swallowed hard, uneasy under his watch. But regardless of her apprehensive state, she ran trembling fingers through her tresses and held his glare. His lips curved into a surprised smile.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked.

She tilted her head. _Are you kidding me?_ "Stanton", she started, her voice unwavering. "I'm not Cassandra. You can't break me that easily. I don't care _who_ you are".

A glint of respect shined through the ominous yellow and he averted his attentions back to the road. "I waited outside of Jimena's house last night. I figured I would find you there".

She crossed her arms. "What does this have to do with-"

He put a finger to her lips, sending tremors down her spine. "Wait for it. I was getting there"

She groaned, knowing for a fact that he was drawing it out on purpose. "Go on"

"I wanted to destroy you", he said plainly before giving her a teasing grin. "No offense"

"None taken", she muttered and nodded for him to continue.

"After a while, I grew restless and when Maggie stepped out, I was able to skim her thoughts. I found a lot more than I bargained for".

"So?"

The car suddenly pulled to a stop and Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you stopping?"

"We're here"

She abruptly looked away from him to survey the area around her. They were in a lonely parking lot, lined with tall, billowing palm trees. She looked across the way to see an endless stretch of beach. The salty ocean spray brushed over her lips and waves formed a thunderous melody as they crashed upon the shore. A large white sign read 'SUNSET BEACH'.

"I told you you'd see when we got here", Stanton sneered.

She scowled at him. "So where are they?"

He shrugged. "Somewhere around here. We'll have to look"

A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "We can't just barge in"

"And why not?"

She gave him a look.

"Fine" he crossed his arms. "Do you have a plan?"

She closed her eyes, an idea slowly taking form in her head. "I think so". It wasn't the best, but they didn't have much time. "Okay". She took a deep breath. "Listen".

* * *

Serena groaned at the cool grits of earth between her toes, unable to imagine how it ever could have felt good. Stanton held her sandals in his arms as she hadn't lasted one minute with them. If she had thought it difficult to walk on dry cement with heels, it was nothing compared to sand. Tripping over nothing in particular, she tumbled face forward towards the ground. He caught her and pulled her to her feet. 

"Okay. Now you're just being ridiculous", he chuckled softly as she wasn't wearing heels anymore. She joined in and soon they were both laughing in each other's arms. She wondered what Cassandra would think if she could see them now. Fortunately, Stanton had locked her and the rest of his crew in the car. They were only to be summoned if her plan failed, which was very probable… Growing serious again, she pulled away from him and continued down the beach. She tried not to stare at the portentous skies as they only gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Goddess", Stanton whispered. She pouted, upset that he wouldn't call her by her true name.

"Yeah?" she looked up at him to see that he was pointing ahead. She turned in the direction to see two people standing over a dark figure. She could guess who they were.

_Ready?_ His voice floated through her mind. She gripped his hand tightly in response.

_I don't know…_

_You don't know?_ He cupped her chin and turned her face towards his. _What do you mean?_

_I just…_ She couldn't describe it. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her breathing was heavy and rushed. She felt as if she had hardly had time to prepare for the future, when suddenly the present hit her like a smack in the face. This was her moment of truth and she couldn't even move her legs. Some Goddess she was…

"Stop it", he scolded her, before taking a deep breath, his eyes troubled. "Look, Serena"

She stared up at him, expecting a pep talk.

"I really don't know what to tell you"

Okay… that wasn't exactly what she had in mind…

"I mean I _wouldn't_ know what to tell you", he shrugged. "I'm not exactly the go to guy. Unless it's to destroy someone or cross them over".

She gulped at his confession. _Well, okay then_… She gave him a half smile. "Try?"

He returned her smile. "Serena, you don't need me to tell you what you're capable of".

She sighed, still uncertain. "I know"

His fingers brushed lazily through her hair. "What happened to the girl in my car just an hour ago? You can't be broken, remember? You're a Warrior Goddess. And you don't need me to tell you that"

She smirked. "I think you just did".

He smiled and stared into her eyes as if searching for something. He could take her now if he wanted to, but she was confident that he wouldn't. And from that same confidence, she derived the ability to do what she did next. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him towards her and parted her lips. He slipped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. Her heart jumped with anticipation. A slight smile graced her lips and she moved in closer.

And closer.

And closer. She raised an eyebrow. They hadn't been this far apart had they? Opening her eyes, she gasped to find nothing there. She searched about the beach nervously. Where had he gone? Sudden anger flooded her expression. Had Maggie taken him? A gust of cool air mixed with ocean mist washed over her and she shivered from the cold. Then out of nowhere, a dark jean jacket landed on her head, forming a tent. Fighting the urge to scream, she tore it off and looked up. The anger in her features swelled, but for a different reason. _Stanton!_ She groaned. Did he ever stop playing games? The sheet of darkness moved about her tauntingly before racing towards the two figures in the distance.

_Not yet! _she scolded, but regardless of her warning, she raced after him. Unfortunately for her, the sand grew thicker and in a matter of seconds she had tumbled over her feet and into a one of the figures.

_Smooth_, a voice traveled through her head.

"Shut up". She grimaced before looking up to take in two people. "Maggie! Vanessa!"

They both gave her strange looks.

_Remember the plan_. Stanton's shadow strayed somewhere along the ocean line.

_Right. The plan_. She rose to her feet and brushed the sand from her clothing. Then looking up, she gave them a bright grin, despite her past loathing for them both. They didn't return it.

"I figured you'd escape" Maggie finally smiled. "You're so strong- willed, Serena". She raised a hand to caress her cheek and Serena had to resist the need to pull away. Vanessa tried to smile as well, but something was obviously troubling her.

"Serena", she started. "I'm sorry about locking you in like that but-"

_Whatever_. "It's okay!" she beamed. "I changed my mind anyway".

"What made you change your mind?" Maggie asked, suspiciously.

"You were right", she forced herself to speak. "I don't know him. It was just some stupid obsession". As if to prove her point, she unlinked the chain from her hair and tossed it on the ground. Well, at least she was aiming for the ground. A small hiss came from the direction and she looked down to see someone lying there in silvery chains.

"Stanton!" she cried. "Are you- I mean…er..." She turned back around to Maggie. "Are you sure that's enough to hold him?"

"Positive". Maggie walked around to Stanton and tapped the chains. Serena gawked as her finger slipped right through. When she pulled away, a few specks of silver rose like steam and then disappeared. "These chains are driven by lunar energy. To us their harmless, but to him…" She motioned towards rings of scarlet red on his wrists and ankles. Serena gasped. Vanessa apparently felt the same way, her head down, staring at her feet. Perhaps she could convince her to join her side as she had with Catty. But with Maggie there…

_I'm sorry_, she sent to him.

_Worry about that later_, he returned, giving her a weak smile.

_Yeah. Worry about that later._

She snapped her head around to glare at the shadow dancing towards the ocean.

"Serena?" Vanessa asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she assured them and then quickly glanced back to the shadow. _You're going to blow my cover._

_It's not my fault if you keep staring at me_

"So", she swallowed hard. "Where are the others?"

Maggie frowned. "I'm not sure. They were supposed to have been here over an hour ago. Vanessa", she turned to the blonde. "Would you call Jimena for me? You have her cell phone number".

Vanessa nodded and started to walk away, her own cell phone in hand. Maggie gave a heavy sigh sat down on a peach colored blanket that she had spread out over the sand. She smooth out her white dress and patted the spot beside her. Serena grinned and reluctantly took it, twirling her hair anxiously.

"This is a nice beach, don't you think?"

"Uh huh"

"So peaceful and quiet"

"Uh huh"

"Serena?"

"Yeah?" She wasn't going to touch her again, was she?

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this"

_No you're not_. "It's okay"

"I've been through things like this before"

_No you haven't._ "I'm sure"

"I understand"

_You'll never understand._ "Yeah…"

A groan arose from the ground and Serena spun around to see Stanton toying with the silver cuffs. Maggie shook her head.

"You might as well give up. You'll never get out of those"

"I'll try, before I doom myself to a painful and excruciating death, thank you", he sneered before moaning in pain at the chain's effect on his skin. Serena bit her bottom lip in compassion.

"Can't you just turn into shadow and get out?" she asked, trying to give him ideas. "Or destroy the chains? Or hypnotize one of us to take them off for you? Can't you do _something_? _Anything_?"

Stanton shot her a warning look and she felt a sharp jab at her side.

"OW!" She turned about to see a shade floating beside her. "You-" she stopped herself and laughed nervously when she caught Maggie's questioning stare. "Just… talking to myself… you talk to yourself sometimes… don't you?"

"Those chains have drained his energy. He can't do anything", she spoke solemnly.

"So why don't we just leave him in chains? You don't have to destroy him"

She shook her head in disagreement. "I'm afraid that's not so. The chains will burn out soon. They draw energy from the full moon and as you can see it won't be back for a while".

Hope flowered in her chest. "And how long will it take for them to burn out?"

"Until midnight", she stated dryly.

"Midnight?" she exclaimed, a huge smile spreading across her face. That was only a couple of hours away if Stanton's digital car clock had been correct. "That's only two hours away!"

Maggie's eyes narrowed. "What could possibly be funny?"

"Nothing", she breathed, attempting to wipe the grin from her lips.

"The others still haven't arrived and the process is long enough within itself". She beamed at Serena. "That's why it'll be easier now that you've joined us. We need more energy"

Serena gawked at her. If they were the heroes, she wanted to know who the villains were. "Er… okay".

Then suddenly, loud punk music enveloped the beach followed by a series of whoops and howls. Serena slapped a hand to her forehead and stared murderously up at the parking lot area.

"Strange", Maggie whispered. "Jimena walks this beach almost every night and she said it's always empty. That's why we picked it".

"I'm sure it's nothing", Serena begged.

"No. I'd better check it out"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because", she searched for an excuse. "We're running out of time!"

Without warning, Maggie's expression warped into one of horror and disbelief. "I don't believe you!"

Serena's eyes flooded with fear. "Wh- what?"

Maggie started towards her and she took a few quick steps back. "Wait! You don't under… stand?" The woman walked right past her. She spun around to see a group of people standing behind Stanton. Catty, the future Vanessa and Adonis waved at her.

"Catty!" Maggie exclaimed. "Why would you bring Vanessa here? She-"

"I know!" Vanessa stopped her. "Catty told me everything. Or as much as she knew anyway". She gave Catty a bright smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. It made Serena's heart dance to see them together again.

Maggie's eyes averted to Adonis. "What about-"

"How did _you_ get here?" Stanton demanded of his son.

Adonis, as always, ignored him and played with the chains on his arm. "Is this mommy's?" he asked, mistaking the cuffs for jewelry. Serena grinned at his mishap and walked over towards them to kneel beside Stanton. She took Adonis in her arms. She was sure that he was innocent now. If he were really associated with the Atrox, his skin would have been bruised. She stared at the areas where he had touched the cuffs. They were as clear as they had always been.

_You were wrong_, she sent to the shadow that was now floating nearby, watching his son.

_Don't be so sure_

She rolled her eyes. _How could he_- Her sentence cut off, as she noticed that Adonis was watching something intently. She followed his gaze to a mass of unnatural shadow hovering among a few lonely palm trees. Stanton had obviously caught it before she had. In spite of the pain, he took both her and Adonis by their shoulders and pulled them back. Adonis, however, wrenched free.

"Adonis!" she scolded him, taking him by the arm. "What are you doing?"

The boy once again wrenched free and took off towards the shadows. She darted after him.

"Serena!" Stanton called after her, but she wasn't listening. There was no way that she would lose her child to the Atrox. As she neared the mass of shadow, the darkness grew more thick and soon she felt as if she were suffocating in it. Choruses of emotionless cackles and howls reverberated through out her bones, sending tremors across her body. She sunk deeper and deeper into the chaos, the beach no longer visible. "Adonis!" she called, hardly able to breathe. Was he experiencing the same torment as her? Was he still conscious? "Adonis!" she yelled, more frantically. Tears obscured her vision. She tried to call for him once again, but choked on her words. _Adonis?_

_Serena!_ She let the tears stream down her face and glanced around rapidly as she floated through the shadow world. Then, out of the blue, something took hold of her and she felt herself racing pass shades and blurry whispers. They seemed farther and farther away until she could feel the cold chill of the ocean again and hear the rumbling of its waves. She groaned as her body slammed onto gritty sand and eventually opened her eyes to take in the stormy heavens. She coughed and wheezed as if she had almost drowned in a swimming pool before blinking at her tears. A boy with blonde bangs leaned beside her and he slowly came into focus to reveal Stanton.

"What were you thinking?" he glowered over her.

She gave him a pensive look and tilted his head towards her. "Which one are you?" This was getting confusing…

A worried Maggie, Catty, and two Vanessas rushed to her side screaming for her safety. She looked back to see a lonely Stanton staring worriedly at her, still in chains. She glanced back to the other. _Uh oh…_

_I blew your cover_, he confessed.

_It's okay_. She squeezed his hand and then turned back to his future self. _I won't let you die. I promise_. She slowly rose to her feet, staring vigilantly at the whirl of darkness. "Where's Adonis?"

"Here", a small voice called from the sand. A relieved smile crossed her face.

"Thank God you're okay!" She ran for him, but immediately ceased when she caught his eyes. The curious innocence that usually rested there had vanished to display cruelty and despair.

"Serena", he spoke, only it was no longer his voice.

"Adonis?" she squeaked. Had he been crossed over while floating in the pool of darkness? But that would be impossible. How was he still wearing her moon amulet?

"Oh", he groaned. "I forgot".

They all stared in unbelieving terror as glowing white light suddenly shot from Adonis's small form. Then shortly afterwards, the boy fell to his knees, his eyes lifeless and crumpled to the ground. Serena ran to his side and cradled him in her arms as the light finally dimmed to reveal a girl no more than sixteen. Long brunette tresses flowed down the back of her black tube top and to the waist of her matching mini. A raven tiara with red crystals sat atop her head. She wore a cruel smile curved about her lips and her hazel eyes betrayed one hundred percent attitude.

"You're a follower", Serena breathed angrily.

The girl put a hand to her hip and shook her head. "Oh no, Serena". She gave a low menacing laugh. "I'm just like you".

"What do you mean?" she asked, caressing Adonis's now cold cheeks. Then before she could stop her, the girl reached down and plucked the amulet from Adonis's neck. She dangled it in front of them all as if to demonstrate how it had no affect on her.

"I'm a Goddess", she said the words as if to mock them and their meaning. "A daughter of the moon".

* * *

**Wow! That wasnt hard at all! Maybe Im losing my writers block! Tell me if I made any factual mistakes in your review... you are going to review aren't you: )**

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**Minisparky- Sorry I had to change the whole back together again part. It seemed to move WAY too fast, ya know?**

**Demon Dea- I agree with you. The story does move fast. But Im working on it! Sorry about your story O.o**

**TayTay09- THANK YOU! Sorry I didn't update as quick O.o**

**MoonlightChild04- NO! DONT DIE! (shakes her) Okay... What to do? What to do? Okay... because of Serena's charm, they know that Stanton wasn't in any immediate danger. Thats why they had time to eat. And then afterwards, they ran into the club to get Tymmie and Karyl. Tymmie and Karyl dont really care what happens as long as they get a thrill ride. Stanton is still in danger. THats all the explaining I can do O.o**

**AmazonAngel87- She'll show up in due time. GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

**Elephantsrocmysox- U must have a cool mom. My mom would slap me around if she knew what I was writing and ban me from this here compu lol Stanton will kiss Serena... when I feel like writing it : )**

**Cynthia- Almost revealed his love. ALMOST.**

**Jenn(she cuts)- NICE TO SEE YOU ON MY REVIEW PAGE! THANK YOU! And no its not done O.o**

**Toorikoso- THANX for the compliments! Yeah Cassandra needs an ass whuppin**

**ROCKERfaerie13- Of course Stanton didn't decieve her... I think... O.o Im too confusing for my own damn self...**

**Blondie91- NO! MWAHAHAHA! YOUR WRONG! LOLOLOL! You''ll never gue- esssss!**

**Angel Gemman- You will see how she was decieved. GLAD YOU LOVE IT!**

**Nanirain- KEWL! WELL heres another chappy! Cookie eyes are nice but I prefer cookies :-)**

**Demondamon- Did you have a different name before? WHat was it? Glad you think the story is good! Sorry about you being grounded.You bad ass, you**

**HI- HI! Glad you love it! Amazing? KEWL! Updating now!**


	20. DOTM vs DOTM

**_Author's Note (IMPORTANT):_**

**_I AM SO SORRY! Oh my God. I am so sorry! I know this took… longer than expected. Okay, 4 months. But you wouldn't believe my writers block. In fact, I still have it. This is the hardest chapter that I've ever had to write period. I rewrote it at least 10 times. And it is still not half decent. Therefore, I would like you to tell me what is wrong with it or if I should just give up in a whole. After all, I'm sure I can find someone else to write this. Thank you._**

* * *

_Credit goes to:_

_Phobe (Yes I know I spelled your name wrong X . X)- Thanks for revising and being painfully honest! _

_Liz- Thanks for revising also and being honest! _

_Cori- Thanks even tho you will never read this story because you are a STANTON HATER!_

_Taco Bell- Mmmmm. Taco._

* * *

_A Goddess?_ Serena repeated the words slowly in her head, letting them sink in. She held Adonis's limp form closer to her chest and glanced around to question the other daughters. Their expressions mirrored her own. Maggie crossed her arms, apparently deep in thought. 

"No", Catty's voice finally broke the silence. "Don't believe her, Serena. That's not possible".

"Not probable". A faint whisper arose from the darkness, and she didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

_Stanton?_

She watched as Catty and a terrified Vanessa darted to either side as he stumbled between them, his wrists bleeding. Eventually, the chains pulled and hissing in pain, he fell against Vanessa for support. Serena smirked. The girl looked as if she would have a heart attack.

"Er…" Vanessa squeaked. "Catty?"

The brunette shrugged.

"Relax", Stanton assured her, his teeth clenched. "No need to call fire. I'm just trying to help you". He glared at Maggie, who tensed, but did nothing to further alarm him.

Serena lifted Adonis into her arms and walked towards their circle. After brushing his golden bangs back, she gave him to the older Vanessa. Then, ignoring the suspicious glances from Maggie, she placed her fingers on Stanton's upper arms and massaged gently at the bruises that now darkened his shoulders. "What is it?"

Catty rushed to her side, despite the past Vanessa's fervent warnings. She crossed her arms and stared up at him, accusation in her dark eyes. "Are you saying that she's telling the truth?"

"Silly girl". The other Stanton suddenly appeared beside her. She flinched a bit, before recovering her usual bold manner and scowling bravely at him.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He shook his head. "It means that you've forgotten where you are. This is the future and your time is up. How do you figure that another set of daughters hasn't taken your place?"

"But if she's a Goddess", Vanessa interrupted, her voice wavering. "Then why is she staring at us like that?"

Serena looked up to see the same eerie smirk curving over the girl's lips. She could have sworn that her eyes flashed an iridescent yellow as she leered over them. The older Stanton held her gaze.

"Erica, I presume?"

A spark of astonishment flickered through her expression before vanishing without a trace. The mischievous grin reappeared and she nodded. "I'm impressed. How'd you know?"

"I'd heard rumors from former followers about a set of rogue daughters. I was just so eager for happiness, with the Atrox defeated, that I never suspected them to be true", he explained, warily. "Correct me if I'm wrong but there should be three more of you"

"Two", a low breathy voice called from behind Erica. A girl of about the same age stepped out from the shadows, her dark hair weaved into micro- braids. Low- riding, black jeans hung tightly at her waist and a hot pink tube top accented her sparkling caramel skin. Not far behind, followed another girl with short, spiky red hair, dark streaks running through it. She brushed a few grains of sand from her scarlet halter dress, and looked up to sneer at them, her hands resting seductively upon her hips.

Serena's eyebrows furrowed. She turned to Stanton, expecting an explanation of some sort, but his attentions laid elsewhere. They were focused on the small child in Vanessa's arms. The blonde looked up, her gaze sympathetic, as he ran a finger across his son's cheek. The chill alarmed him and fear clouded his features, an emotion that Serena never thought she would see there. The expression lingered for a few seconds before making an abrupt shove into immense anger. Maggie took Catty by the shoulder and pulled her back while the past Vanessa looked as if she would faint on the spot. The other shuffled her feet uneasily and even the younger Stanton, who was accustomed to his own actions and emotions, seemed taken back. Serena lifted a shaky hand to his shoulder in attempt to clam him. "Stanton-"

He finally spoke, his tone seething with repressed fury. "What did you do to him?"

The trio didn't seem the least bit fazed. Erica laughed, her arms crossed. "I don't think that you're in any position to ask questions". She lifted a pale, slender finger to point to the chains circling his wrists. Then, to insinuate her advantage, she sent a blow of dark energy flying at him. He hissed in pain as it pierced through his chest and fell to his knees. Serena's eyes widened, and pushing pass Maggie, she kneeled at his side.

"Stanton?" she cried, running her fingers over his chest in search for any immediate damage.

He didn't answer, his eyes glued to the sandy foundation.

"Are you alright?"

Silence.

_Why won't you answer me?_ She let the words burn across his mind, anxious to wake him from whatever mental slumber he was in.

More silence.

"Snap out of it!" Taking him by the shoulders, she shook him roughly before instantly ceasing when he looked up to give her that agitated stare.

"Er…"

_Go_, he told her, his eyes once again, traveling over the ground. _I'll be fine_.

He obviously wouldn't be fine.

She bit her bottom lip. "Stanton-"

"Go!"

A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she rose to her feet, emerald flames blazing in her eyes. She took long, steady strides over the sand to confront the new daughters, her energy building every second.

"Um… Serena-" Catty started.

"What is it?" she asked, not really paying attention. Her concentration was focused on the three girls before her. If what they'd done to Adonis wasn't bad enough… She was the only one who was allowed to attack her husband and get away with it.

"Serena…"

She grimaced at the cruel, unforgiving sneers she received as she neared them. The red head was doubling over with laughter which only further pissed her off. What the hell was so funny?

"Serena!"

"Huh?" She looked down to see that the Earth beneath the trio had begun to split. The crack eventually started to travel, gaining more and more speed. So much speed, that it had reached her before she had time to notice. She collapsed to her knees from the tremors, the imminent fracture only a foot away. Maggie, Catty, and Vanessa's screams drowned together and, having no other option, she shielded her face with her arms and waited for the impact.

"Serena!"

She shrieked as a sudden force came barreling into her, knocking her clear across the sands. Trembling, she clenched her eye lids shut and waited to feel the excruciating pain that the collision had caused. When she felt nothing but throbbing from a few scratches and bruised knees, her eyes shot open.

"Stanton?"

The younger man hovered over her, his arms pinning her down at both sides.

"What happened?" she asked, pulling out from under him to brush the sand off of her clothes. She scowled at a tear in the skirt Catty had given her before dismissing the problem. There were more important things to worry about…

"I saved your ass is what happened", Stanton's voice brought her back to reality, apparently annoyed.

She couldn't help but grin at his irritation. The concern in his eyes was obvious.

"That". He took her chin and directed her attention to a palm tree standing a few yards away. Well… it wasn't exactly a palm tree anymore. Nor was it standing for that matter. She gulped at the mass of frayed wood, leaves, and other rubble. "That could have been you".

A high pitched chorus of giggles reverberated across the beach. Serena turned to see the girls laughing at her and anger boiled at her insides. The red head eventually eased to a stop. "Sorry about that. You see, Ebony controls the elements". She motioned to the darker girl with micro braids. "Earth. Fire. Water. Wind."

At the mention of each element, Ebony allowed a circle of each to swirl about her fingers like rings.

Both Vanessas seemed intimidated, but Catty's expression revealed the exact opposite.

"Oh, we are not amused".

"Catty! Are you_ trying_ to get us killed?" The younger Vanessa seized her by the shoulder and hissed in her ear. She turned to their enemies. "What do you want?"

Ebony rolled her eyes. "Your lives or your surrender. It's your choice".

Serena cocked an eyebrow, letting Stanton pull her to her feet. "And what exactly would we be surrendering to?"

"Our master, of course", Erica explained. "The Atrox".

Serena cocked an eyebrow. Since when did the Daughters of the Moon do the Atrox's dirty work?

Maggie stepped forward, her angelic features more pale than usual. "But you said that you were Goddesses".

"We did", Ebony nodded. "But we never specified what side we were on".

"But…" Vanessa spoke, her eyes compassionate as usual. "Why?"

"I wouldn't be worried about that if I were you". Ebony sent an array of flames raging at them and Serena hissed as the heat stung her bare toes. "We've been sent here to defeat you. That's all you need to know".

Catty dodged the flames and scoffed, her aura radiating with fierce lunar energy. "Yeah? You and what army?"

No sooner than the words escaped her lips, an unnatural gust of wind stormed over the beach. Serena winced as sharp, scathing sand particles tore at her bare legs. The sands moved tremulously beneath her feet and Stanton took her firmly by the waist before the tornado could envelop her. Even the ocean gave a massive roar, the pressure of the waves succumbing to the sudden change of weather.

"What's happening?" she managed to choke through the vast amount of sand that had forced its way down her throat. The skies had began to grow murky, a thick sheet of darkness looming over the moon. Serena struggled to see past the fog.

"Stanton?"

No answer.

"Not you too!" She spun around to confront him until she caught his eyes, wide and fearful.

"Wh- what is it?" She stumbled over her words. Anything that could frighten the Prince of Night to this extent couldn't be good. When he didn't respond, she followed his gaze to the mass of darkness that hovered over the beach.

"But what-" She stopped in mid- sentence. At first glance, the gathering simply resembled a storm cloud. But with a closer look, she could hear it breathing and pulsating, a few faint whispers streaming from invisible lips. She'd never seen a storm cloud do that before. Was this the same thing that had attacked her only moments ago? Two empty, yellow eyes flashed wickedly at her from within the chaos followed by a string of emotionless cackles. She gasped and almost tumbled to the ground when Maggie took her arm.

"It's too dangerous", the woman breathed, her cheeks flushing a rosy red from the sand storm. Catty and the younger Vanessa stood at her side. The older girl sat with Adonis and his father, her entire body visibly shaken.

"I'm not leaving him", Serena spoke unwaveringly, though her eyes betrayed the exact opposite.

Maggie stared at her with sad, tired eyes. She finally sighed. "You're not going to give up are you?"

Serena clenched her fists to suppress the intense fury raging through her veins. She had just _now_ figured it out?

_Took you long enough_.

"I figured you wouldn't". The woman smiled, admiring her resolve. "But you're in grave danger. The concentration of dark energy is almost impossible. We have to escape".

Serena started to reply that there was nothing Maggie could do or say to convince her, when Erica intervened.

"How rude". She pouted mockingly. "You're not leaving so soon are you?"

The swirl of darkness suddenly dispersed throughout the heavens and each shadow shot to the ground, enclosing around them. Serena gasped and took a step back as they all materialized back into their true forms. She grimaced at the crowd. They sunk closer, like vultures, tattoos and piercings twisting their features to give them an edgy appearance.

"Serena!" Catty cried. She pointed towards the center of the mob. "Look!"

Her eyes scanned the area rapidly, bracing herself for the worst. When she didn't find it, she turned back to Catty. "I don't see anything".

"Oh, Goddess".

A chill crept down Serena's spine. She could recognize that sing- song voice anywhere. "Cassandra?" She swallowed hard at the troubled feeling that she wasn't there to help them. Or Stanton for that matter. She looked up at the direction Catty had been pointing in to see Tymmie and Karyl at her side, their expressions dark with malice.

"You" Serena scowled. She had detested the three before but now her loathing had reached a level far more extreme than anger. "You planned this all along, didn't you?"

They just continued to grin eerily at her, their eyes glinting an occasional cat- like yellow. She took a few steps back into the center of the follower's ring and felt herself falling against Stanton. He held her waist tightly from behind and stared out at his former allies.

"Cassandra", he called gravely. Serena gave a sigh of relief and let her arms rest over his. She had seen Stanton's effect on the girl. Perhaps he could chastise her into a defeat. She waited for sarcasm or a cutting remark, but nothing came. He continued to stare at Cassandra until suddenly his lips curved into a peculiar smile.

"I thought you'd never come"

Serena abruptly jerked away, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Wh- what did you say?"

He took her roughly by the arm and pulled her towards him. "Don't sound so surprised".

"B-" she stumbled for words, fighting the angry tears that were begging for release. "But why?"

He laughed cruelly, the sound alone sending tremors through out her entire person. "Goddess". He reached out to clasp her chin and turned it up to face him.

_That should be the least of your worries._

* * *

Please tell me what I can do to revise this chapter. There is a possibility that I will continue writing like this, so would you rather I give it up? Be honest. 

Sorry it wasn't as long as usual. Im still struggling with the block here.

* * *

REVIEW CORNER: 

MiniSparky- SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Thanks for being a reviewer from the beginning: - )

Angel Geman- Why thank you!

Toorikuso- Sorry! But you obviously didn't miss much O.o

Cynthia- I will keep writing! I hope. Thank you!

Blondie91- Updating now!

Moonlightchild4- I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long! FORGIVE ME!

LunaeCelestia- Thank you! And I love your name!

Angelgoddess6- Thanx!

Elephantsrocmysox- I couldn't update ASAP! BUT I updated! Heheheh…

Jupiter Lightening- WOOT! SAILOR MOON!

Lainee- There will be at least 5 more chapters and a prologue.

Angelgoddess505- Ya know, I thought I would write more over the summer too, but ironically, I didn't. I'm glad that you admire my work and I am sorry if I disappointed you this time. Please continue your story.

BlueStarmoonr- Its not Tianna or Catty. Lol

LaLa Girl- Obviously not in the last four months. SORRY AND THANK YOU!

Krystall Trensk- Thank you. Hey I tried to keep up with the good work, but obviously that didn't last long.

Rissy651- Thanks for the compliments! Lol Hopefully this chapter explained something.

LizAsh Stanton-The bad Stanton in the pool with her? _That_ would have been awkward. Thank you for your compliments!

Mina- SORRY! And thank you SO much for the compliments!

Stephanie- Thank you for your many reviews. And please tell me how to keep my characters in check and parts where they came off as strange. Keep in mind that this is a bit of a comedy. Some things may have been inserted just for laughs. Thank you! Oh and, I LOVE YOU TOO!

SamHobbit- Thank you, SamHobbit!

Moonlightchild4- NO! DON'T DIE!

Obsidianangel6- (slaps myself)

HyperRikku59- Rikku i_s_ hyper… And yes I do have BAD writers block. Thank you for the review!

Jenn- Thanx Jenn! This is She Cuts, ya'll. Check her stuff out. Shes a good writer, a good RPer, and the biggest alcoholic I know. J/K. Maybe in the top 5…

Lizzie- LIZZIE IS KOO! Everybody jump her brother! She is in the credits! THANX LIZ!


	21. Trust and Betrayal

So! Is anyone there or has everyone gave up on me? -- I'm so sorry. Block is the worst. Everything I put on paper was trash. Hell this might be trash. But its much better than what Ive been doing lately. Thank you for those who waited and tell me what you think! **MY** New Years Resolution is to **FINISH THIS STORY**!

* * *

Fuming, she slapped his hand away from her face and stared at him in disbelief. Had he once again led her to believe that he actually cared for her? Was she _that_ gullible?

_Do you really want an answer to that question, Goddess?_ The familiar tone clawed through her mind like something rotten or impure.

Ignoring his taunts, she closed her eyes in attempt to block out the scenario. Perhaps she was dreaming. Yes. That was it. And in a matter of seconds, she would wake up to the _real_ Stanton and he would assure her that all of this was just a crazy-

_You're not dreaming, Serena_. The voice once again invaded her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see the same cruel reality. He stepped forward, causing her to stagger back.

_Dammit_…

He reached over to pinch her shoulder and smirked. "Convinced?"

She nodded in defeat before suddenly scowling in realization. If this wasn't some farfetched hallucination, that meant…

"I don't believe you!" she cried, turning her head upright so that he could see the anger in her eyes.

He stepped towards her and she nearly tripped over her own feet to put space inbetween them. Her fear only caused a slow, lazy smile to slip over his lips. "You're about four hours too late".

"But you said you cared about me!" she argued, her hope sinking with every retort. "You said I was a Warrior Goddess! What about the pep talk across the beach?"

"Words can be deceiving", he growled as if speaking from experience. The smirk eventually returned. "Submit to the Atrox and I'll give you as much care and pep talks as you want".

"No thanks", she seethed, her hands at her hips. "I know that the Atrox's promises are empty. You can't just _buy_ my soul".

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "But I can take it".

Surprised at his sudden movement, she stumbled backwards, only this time, sand wasn't the only thing she fell onto. Spinning around, she took in the dark, shadowy countenances of what had to be thousands of followers, their eyes glowing yellow. Tymmie and Karyl were among the crowd, both of them laughing and jeering at her. She slowly turned back to her only exit.

Unfortunately, their prince was blocking her path…

She groaned. So this is what he had been playing at all along. Was there ever a moment when he _didn't_ have something up his sleeve?

_Where's the fun in that?_ He asked, closing in. The rest of them clawed at her hair and clothing.

"Do it now!" a spiky haired kid shouted from the crowd.

"Turn the Goddess to the Atrox!" A brunette with blonde highlights cried from somewhere beside her. Serena gulped, her eyes darting about for Maggie and the daughters, but they were no where in sight.

"TURN HER! TURN HER! TURN HER! TURN HER! TURN HER! TURN-"

"Silence!" Stanton bellowed from the head of the crowd and the chant immediately ceased. Serena let a low whistle escape from her lips. Talk about power… As long as they were occupied with being good lap dogs for Stanton, she could figure out a way to make her escape. Her eyes peered into the darkness. Every corner was blocked and that only left two options: Up and down. Unless she learned how to fly before the next few seconds were over, "up" was out. Her eyes lowered to the sand. She doubted that they would be able to see her clearly through the dark. She could drop down and crawl her way through the mob… or just be trampled to death.

Bad idea.

"You talk to yourself too much".

Blinking, she looked up to see Stanton sneering at her. So much for the plan… She watched as his pupils dilated and glowed with the same eerie, phosphorescent light as his minions. She heard a few followers giving squeals of delight. This couldn't' mean anything good for her. Glancing around, she started to call for help when Stanton took her by the chin and twisted her vision to meet his. She unsuccessfully tried biting at his fingers and pushing him away when he took both of her arms and pinned them behind her back. She swallowed hard as this only brought them closer. A moment later, two sets of hands reached out from behind to take hold of her legs. She knew what would follow. Building her energy, she darted into Stanton's mind so that she could manipulate his thoughts before he could control hers. But just as she expected, upon entering, she was met with a solid force field which sent her spiraling back into her own head with a hard jolt. Her mind felt like mush and she would have tumbled to the sand had it not been for his physical hold on her.

"Everything you know, you've learned from me" She moaned and let her head fall to the side. The words ran together and were difficult to comprehend, but she knew that he was referring to the night she spent in Stanton's cabin. "Never challenge your teacher".

"I had to try", she mumbled, slowly regaining her ability to see straight. When her vision finally did come to, she could see him smiling down at her. Admiration maybe?

_Wishful thinking_.

She frowned. _Bummer_.

_But your pathetic attempts to faze me are kind of cute._

Her eyes caught flame. "Pathetic?"

_You heard me._

Holding his stare, she found the thoughts of one of the boys who were holding her from behind and came across the same thing that she saw in every follower's mind: An endless parade of sin. Speeding through all of the garbage, she pulled slumber from the back and felt the pressure on her leg easing as he fell gently onto the sand. Then, before Stanton or his partner could realize what she had done, she kicked the other boy with her free leg and then brought it forward to knee Stanton where it hurts.

As she expected, his hold weakened and she ran away. A smirk found its way across her lips. No matter how powerful a guy was, he still couldn't survive a good, old- fashioned kick in the balls. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that she was a good ten yards away from the crowd now. Her smirk stretched wider. Just a few more and she should be able to find the rest of the-

"AGH!" She let out a cry and her ankle hit something hard and she went flying face first into a pile of sand. A few low giggles drifted on the breeze. Serena grimaced. She'd know that laugh anywhere.

"Cassandra!"

More giggles. "Maybe you'll watch where you're going next time, Goddess".

Hacking and spitting out grains of sand, Serena turned onto her back and sat up. "You're no Stanton. You can't keep me here. I'm leaving".

Cassandra frowned and crossed her pale arms over her bare midriff. "Stanton won't like that".

Serena laughed, now brushing the sand grains from her dark hair. "_Stanton_ is back there holding on to his manhood for dear life. He won't be liking anything for awhile".

Cassandra smirked, her eyes wandering to her side. _Think again_.

Serena gave a deep sigh as she turned to face in that direction, sure of what she would see there. Sure enough, there was Stanton, his hands shoved in his pockets, his golden tresses flowing in the wind, and the usual smug expression as if he'd never been assaulted a day in his life. He neared the two girls and as his lips parted. Serena waited for a smart ass remark. What she got was completely unexpected.

"I see London. I see France".

Her eyes widened and immediately dropped to her legs where her skirt was disheveled and her "underpants" were indeed visible. A blush rose in her cheeks as she struggled to smooth her skirt down. That's where she made her mistake. Before she could even look up, he had her pinned to the ground, her legs straddled and her arms pegged on either side of her head.

"Stanton-"

"I was going to be gentle with you, but I see you like it rough".

More blushing. _This is how we first met_, a voice cooed from the back of her head.

_Shut up!_ She screamed to herself.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Should I worry?"

She ignored his question. "That was a dirty trick".

"And the one you pulled back there was the nicest thing you've ever done to me".

"Just get it over with".

_Gladly_. Holding her wrists together with one hand, he used the other to twist her face toward his. With one look in his eyes, she could already feel the darkness closing in and shut her eye lids as hard as she could.

_Open them_.

They shot open, working at his command, rather than her own. She felt tears welling up.

_Spare me_. The words sounded harsh and unsympathetic but in his eyes she thought she saw something different. Even if only for a second.

_Don't be afraid_. The words were louder now and the beach and Cassandra seemed further and further away.

_It's won't last long_. Reality shattered completely and fell apart. All that remained was the chill of the settling darkness and the cutting irony that the one man she cared about could betray her in such a way.

Time passed and she didn't know how long she'd been under his spell. Maybe seconds. Minutes. Hours… When she finally did come to, she felt as if she'd been in a deep sleep. Too weak to stand and too ashamed to attempt to, she lay on the ground, her heart beating slowly. Is that what happened when someone became a follower? Did their heart stop beating? She put a hand to her chest and then let her fingers run all the way up to her cheeks. Dampness. When had the tears fallen?

"Is it over?" she murmured, her eyes traveling over the beach, searching for Stanton. She found him tussling with two people, a frustrated Cassandra trying to pry them both off of him. One of them punched her across the nose and suddenly Serena felt a whole lot better. Sitting up, she squinted to see Catty and the younger Vanessa trying to hold Stanton back. When he got ahead of them, they blinded him with their moon amulets and his shadow and flying abilities were quickly taken care of with Vanessa's invisibility. She heard Catty yelling something in her direction. Either she wasn't screaming loud enough or whatever Stanton had done had some effect on her senses.

"_What_?" Serena called.

"RUN!" Both girls cried at the same time.

So they were trying to buy her time by throwing Stanton off task. Recovering faster, she pulled herself from the sand and took off in no particular direction. She could finally make out the older Vanessa, Maggie, Adonis, and his father. Vanessa and Maggie seemed lost in a trance. They both swayed back and forth, clutching their heads. Confusion muddled their expressions. Stanton seemed to be troubled by something but nothing near what they were inflicted with. When Serena reached them, she fell to her knees at Stanton's side.

"Are you okay?" they both asked in unison. A genuine smile slid across her lips. This was the Stanton she was used to. "You first".

"I'm fine", he explained hurriedly. "Did he hurt you?"

"No" she frowned, remembering how he had betrayed her so easily. If she couldn't trust him now, what made her think she could trust him ten years later? She eyed Stanton warily and hugged her knees to her chest.

He only laughed. "I didn't betray you, Serena. Neither of us did".

"Then why-"

He lifted a finger to point to the swarm of followers that were now chasing Catty and Vanessa across the beach. Catty looked as if she was having fun, but Vanessa had already lost a shoe and was on the verge of crying. "There's a high concentration of the Atrox's energy here. It must be close by".

"Changing the subject?" She smirked and crossed her arms.

He returned her smirk. "Wait for it".

She nodded for him to continue.

"My tie with the Atrox has been severed for almost a decade now. _He_, on the other hand-"

Her eyes widened. "Are you saying that the Atrox's energy is influencing him?"

He sighed and closed his eyes as if reminiscing. "The darkness has a very strong effect on a follower's mind, Serena. It's always nearby. Like a curse. When I was still a follower, I found it difficult not to cross you over, despite my love for you. Can you imagine what happens when the source of that darkness is only inches away?"

Serena nodded but she couldn't help but to smile. So he hadn't betrayed her after all… "So", she started, gazing in sympathy at Catty and Vanessa. The followers were gaining. "What's wrong with Maggie and Vanessa? What happened here?"

He nodded towards the new daughter with spiky, red hair. "Alex is what happened".

Serena turned to see Alex staring at Maggie and Vanessa, her pupils dilated.

"Apparently she's been messing with their memories. They don't even know their own names anymore".

Serena swallowed hard, hoping that it could be reversed. "Any good news?"

"Well, Adonis is up". Before he could even finish the sentence, her son was tugging at the hem of her skirt.

"Mommy, I'm hungry".

This was the good news? She bent down to pick him up. "I'll get you something to eat after I return some memories, save Catty and Vanessa, and beat some bad guys, okay?"

Adonis's eyes widened in excitement. "Kick ass!"

"_What?"_

"Nothin…"

She frowned. "Where does he learn those words?"

Stanton whistled and looked the other way. "Hey, I think the first thing on your to- do list is taken care of".

Serena turned to see that Catty had run into Alex, knocked her over, and proceeded on her merry way. Vanessa and Maggie were blinking and shaking their heads as if trying to figure out what had just occurred.

"Serena?" Vanessa mumbled. "What-"

"Gotcha!" A familiar voice shouted in glee. Someone peeked around from Vanessa's shoulder.

_Karyl_…

Tymmie took hold of Maggie and sneered. "Stanton needs to see you".

"_Now_" Karyl added.

"He said it was urgent".

Serena rolled her eyes. "Whatever Stanton has to tell me, he can tell me himself".

"I need to see you". A hand touched her shoulder. "_Now_. It's urgent".

She spun around and flung his hand away. He really needed to stop doing that…

The younger Stanton's glance traveled down to his older self and then back. "You can't stay away from me, can you?"

"Er…" She bit her bottom lip, at a loss for words.

"It's alright" He grinned teasingly. "We can be together".

"After I sell my soul to the Atrox".

"Now you're catching on", he laughed before starting after her.

"I'll be careful!" She called to a worried Stanton and a puzzled Adonis before dashing towards Catty and Vanessa.

"I need help!" she screamed, falling into step with them.

Catty gave her a look. "Join the club".

"We have to stop those daughters and Stanton! They're the center!"

"Goddess". She turned to see Stanton taking form before them. They all came to an abrupt halt and a throng of followers took Catty and Vanessa by the arms and legs. Serena scowled as Stanton shook his head as if lecturing a child.

"Serena, you're going to be a follower soon". He took her by the arm and forced her towards him. "We can't have you fraternizing with the enemy".

"Let go!"

He pulled her face forward so that she could see nothing but his eyes.

"Don't!" Her friends' cries, the new daughters' laughter, and the followers' chanting joined together in a terrifying crescendo. She could feel herself sinking when suddenly-

"Mommy?"

She and Stanton both slowly looked down to see Adonis's innocent emerald eyes staring up at them.

"I'm hungry".

She gave him a sad smile, wondering if this was the last time she'd ever see him again. "I know. But later, remember?"

Adonis pouted and kicked at the sand before realizing that his temper tantrum wasn't getting him anywhere. He held up something brown.

"I made a mud pie!"

Serena gulped. "Er… that's nice but um…"

He took Stanton by the arm, leaving a trail of mud and cold water on his skin. "Let's build a sand castle!"

Stanton blinked, obviously confused. "Huh?"

"Let's build a sand castle!" Adonis stuck out his lower lip. "YOU PROMISED!"

Stanton just continued to stare at the boy as if trapped in a daze.

Adonis stared back and then, as if sensing something strange in his father's eyes, he reached up for Serena. She started to lean down and pick him up, but Stanton beat her to it.

"Stanton?" she asked, afraid of what he might do.

No answer. He only gazed at the boy, as if searching for an answer to some inconceivable question and the more he tried the more puzzled he became. What could he be thinking? Should she try to find out?

"Stanton?" she asked once again and received the same answer.

She would take her chances. Creeping into his mind, she waited for the solid wall to send her rearing backwards but nothing came. And as she pried deeper, she was met with a dazzling stream of images. Each of them looked like a picture straight from a history book and each of them had something in common. A boy. A boy riding a horse through green pastures. A boy laughing with his father. A boy that looked a _lot_ like Adonis. Is that what was tormenting him? The resemblance? She recollected the times when he'd been reminded of his childhood. He always became touchy or faraway. Perhaps this was one of those times.

_Serena_. She heard Stanton's voice which meant that he was aware that she was in his mind, yet he hadn't bothered to force her out with some mind boggling attack. She eventually pulled out to see him staring at her. A frightened Adonis was now safely on the ground, scooping up his mud pie, and scurrying to another part of the beach.

"What happened?" Stanton faintly muttered, putting a hand to his forehead.

"_What happened_?" She cocked an eyebrow. "You tried to cross me over is _what happened_".

"I remember now", he groaned, still holding his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She put a finger to his lips. "It's okay". She started to wrap her arms around him when a dangerous thought arose in her mind.

Was she really going to trust him again? He'd only screwed her over countless times.

_No. He's different now. Like Stanton said, the dark energy-_

What Stanton said was utter bull shit. He's probably in on it to.

_That's crazy. He wouldn't do something like that._

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

_Shut up._

He's going to do it again.

_Shut up._

And he's going to keep doing it.

_Shut up._

Until you're a follower.

_Shut up!_

And he's got a daughter on his trophy stand.

_That's not true!_

He's the cause of all your trouble.

_My trouble…_

All your stress.

_Stress…_

Maybe it would be easier

_If I just…_

Got rid of him.

Before she realized what she was doing, a string of energy shot from her fingers and through his chest, causing him to take a few steps back before stumbling onto the sand. A hint of surprise flickered through his sapphire eyes before darkness closed over and they appeared as lifeless as stone. Besides the cries echoing from some unknown person, the beach was completely still. A sense of betrayal thickened the air around them.

Only this time, it was hers.

* * *

**Heheh. Don't freak! It's not as crazy as it seems… I think. I will respond to all of my reviewers personally but thank you ELEPHANTSROCMYSOX and whoever told me not to try to make the writing too extreme. I tried to write simpler this time and it came to me more easily. Thank you **


	22. Divided We Fall

**Authors Note: Hey! I hope everyone hasn't forgotten about this :( I know that it's been um... almost a year now, but I'm keeping to my New Years resolution and I am going to finish the story. No doubt about it. Hopefully, it won't take another year. Lol**

**This chapter is so very... just there. I don't know. I might revise it. At least it's not as hard to write anymore but since I'm just getting back into the swing now and this isn't a complete comedy and things ARE getting very serious... I'm a bit rusty... Tell me what you think!**

**Thank everyone so much for your reviews. They push me to actually want to finish this story :) Thanks!**

* * *

A sense of triumph spread through out her veins as she stared down upon a lifeless Stanton. She'd finally done it. A slow smirk slipped over her lips. He had it coming all along... 

The cries she'd heard before were drawing nearer and she glanced up to see Cassandra racing toward them. _Figures._ She raised a hand to stop the girl when another cry startled her.

"Serena!" She turned around to see Maggie, Catty, the future Stanton, and both Vanessa's gawking at her in utter horror. She cocked an eyebrow at them all.

"_What_?" she spat, her voice colder than usual. Didn't they _want_ him gone? Weren't they_ just_ planning to kill his future self? Why was the past any different? She scowled at the way they were staring at her. Foolish girls. Maybe she'd just get rid of them all...

Her smirk widened.

_But not like this._

Then, without warning, she fell to the sand, clutching at her chest. Ignoring the concerned cries from behind, she winced as the sickening sensation of bile rising in her throat overtook her. Within seconds, she was heaving into the sand, but this wasn't fluid. It was more like a gas. A blinding white hot gas. She grimaced at the foul taste and smell, like something rotten and burning. With every contraction, she felt her energy slipping away and the more gas that escaped the more she realized the horror of what she'd just done. When the last of it flowed from her lips, she fell upon the sand, her body wracked with pain. She wasn't sure which was worse, the feeling that strips of flesh had been ripped from her throat or the strange fatigue that had hazed over her. She tried to rise to a seated position, but her arms couldn't even gather enough strength to pull themselves up. Unable to move, she lay gaping in terror as the gas began to materialized into human form.

"Erica..." she managed to croak. So she'd been possessed... Her worried eyes found Stanton, a hysterical Cassandra at his side. She let out a soft cry at the sight of his pale, rigid form. He couldn't die, could he? Immortals _didn't _die. She turned back to see that Erica was now fully rejuvenated.

"I didn't..." Serena started, unable to keep the tremors from her voice. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Her response was a well placed kick to the stomach. Serena uttered a low moan, her body twisting in agony. Erica leaned down over her squirming form, an amused glint in her eyes, and reared back again.

"Stop it!" About five voices cried out at the same time. Tears welling in her eyes, Serena looked up to see Catty and Vanessa holding hands, their power building. Maggie and the older Vanessa gave her worried looks, and Stanton was holding a sobbing Adonis. Poor kid. She frowned sympathetically. He was going to need some serious therapy after this...

She started to move her feet. The paralysis was lifting and the pain in her gut was slowly subsiding. If she was lucky, she'd be able to protect Maggie and Vanessa from harm while working on her mothering skills at the same time. Stanton was doing a good job, but he was weakening as well and the last thing she wanted him to do was faint in the boy's arms. She started to crawl over the sand when a foot came down on the material of her micro mini. She winced at the ripping sound. Why had she let Catty talk her into wearing a skirt? If she had just worn those low riders-

She cringed as a sharp pain caught her in the side and looked up to see Erica standing over her.

"You never answered my-" She bit her bottom lip as the girl slammed a foot down hard against her back.

"Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?"

Serena kept her mouth shut despite the string of obscenities running through her mind.

Erica gave a satisfied smirk and leaned down beside the unconscious Stanton, waving a frightened Cassandra away. She ran a pale finger over his blonde curls and down his neck. Serena's insides blazed with anger.

"Don't touch him!" she cried, before she could bite her tongue. She braced herself, expecting another attack, but the girl only laughed.

"He's so cute when he's dying," she gave her a wicked grin, all the while tracing her fingers over his skin in a circular motion.

Hope sprung into Serena's chest. Her lips parted but someone else asked the question.

"You mean he's not dead yet?" Cassandra sat a few feet away from them, her cheeks damp with tears.

Erica grimaced in disgust at her subordinate. "Don't get your hopes up." She smirked at Serena. "He's getting there."

Serena stared at him, her emerald eyes bright with determination. So he _was_ alive. That meant that there was a still a chance that she could revive him. But how? Before she could even start to plan anything, two small arms closed around her waist.

"Mommy!"Adonis sobbed from behind her. She groaned. Just what she needed...

Turning about in his arms, she looked down to see teary green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he whimpered.

She raised an aching arm to run her fingers through his sandy blonde curls. "I'm fine." She put on her best everything-is-peachy-regardless-of-your-dying-father-behind-me smile and gently pulled his face to hers. "It's gonna be okay. Trust me. I'll make everything right again." She planted a kiss on his forehead and he clutched even tighter at the crimson material of her halter.

A mock sympathetic coo rose from her side. She turned around to see Alex standing there, twisting a strand of red about her finger.

"Mothers and the lies they tell their children." She leaned down beside them. "Wanna know the truth, little man?"

She reached out to touch Adonis's tear stained cheeks, but not before Serena could tear him out of her reach.

"Leave him alone!"

The girl frowned slowly. "I was talking to him." She leaned in closer, her aqua eyes taking on a strange glow. "Come here, baby."

Serena scoffed. _Yeah right._ "Like he'd really go to..." She gasped as Adonis's grip on her halter slowly loosened. "... you?"

"That's it, sweetie." she crooned. "Come to Alex."

Serena watched in horror as Adonis tried to wriggle out of her grip, his eyes almost as blank and dull as his father behind him.

Alex squealed in glee. "I _love_ babies."

Serena yelped as Adonis's teeth came down hard on her arm and let him go. Before she could reach him again, Alex had swept him off of the ground. "No!"

"He's so beautiful." Alex whispered, a distant, yet deranged look in her eyes. "Can I keep him?" She'd started to tussle his blonde hair.

"Give him back!"

"I think I will." She giggled, poking playfully at his tiny nose. She smiled dreamily at Serena. "Keep him I mean."

"Alex, stop kidding around!" Another girl scolded from over her shoulder. Ebony stepped between the two, tossing her micro braids back. "Am I the only one doing my job around here? Remember what the Atrox said?"

"I remember what the Atrox said." spat Erica, who seemed disappointed that she had stopped the show. "We were just making sure that she didn't try to help her friends."

Ebony crossed her arms and rolled her neck, her dark brown eyes flaring with attitude. "Well, it doesn't take two of you to do that, does it?" She took Alex by the shoulder. "You take care of the humans." She motioned toward Maggie and the older Vanessa. "And _you_."

Erica raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"_You_ can keep watching her."

She sneered back. "Whatever."

Alex scowled, laying Adonis back down on the sand. She turned to Serena, the same dreamy smile on her lips. "I'll be back." With that, she stood up and raced across the beach to where Maggie and Vanessa were. Serena bit her lip. She had to stop them...

"And what about Stanton?" Erica growled. "The other one?"

Ebony glanced over at the future Stanton, who sent back a searing glare. The girl returned it with a smirk. "He won't be moving for a while."

"And the two daughters?"

Ebony frowned at this. "I can't find them anywhere."

Serena's eyebrows furrowed. Had Catty and Vanessa escaped? Had they went to get help? Who would they run to?

Erica cursed. "Well, shouldn't you be looking then?"

"Well, _maybe_, if you hadn't been goofing off over here, _miss thang-_"

"Shhhh." Erica whispered.

"Bitch, don't shush —"

"Listen!"

Serena swallowed hard. Exactly what were they supposed to be listening for?

Two mischievous grins began to slip over the girls' lips.

That couldn't mean anything good...

"There it goes." Erica lifted a finger towards the ocean.

Serena narrowed her eyes, searching for anything suspicious, but all she could see were the varying shades of darkness from the heavens meeting the sea.

"I see it." Ebony hissed, lowly.

"Don't miss." Erica taunted softly.

"Shut up. You know I won't."

Why were they whispering?

Suddenly, a burst of wind gushed through out the area like a tornado, nearly sending Serena flying over the beach. The wind raged all of the way onto the ocean front before abruptly stopping. Serena gasped as the tides reversed and a wave rumbled backwards into the water. That was some kind of power...

She gulped as the girls fell into hysterics, their cruel laughter echoing shrilly across the beach.

"No!" Maggie cried, her voice breaking.

"Two down." Ebony smirked.

_Two down_?

Serena's eyes widened as a spray of dust whirled past. She remembered how Vanessa baited Stanton after he'd taken Inocencia and gasped. So they hadn't been building their powers, she thought, recalling the girls holding hands. Vanessa had went invisible and took Catty with her. They had probably been trying to lure the girls away from her, but since the wind storm... She grimaced. What happened to them if their molecules were dispersed? Could Vanessa keep them invisible long enough to find them all? What if she got too nervous and they snapped back together without all of their particles? Serena tried to block out the sickening mental picture that had shoved its way into her mind.

"Maggie!" she called, scooping Adonis up from the sand and racing towards the woman. The girls were too occupied with searching the sands for something to notice. She fell to her knees when she got there, her breathing ragged. How long would it take to gain her strength back?

Maggie stared straight ahead, as if in a daze. "It's Catty and Vanessa. They-"

"I know!" Serena rushed. "How can we help them? And Stanton-" She cut off, noticing the strange look in Maggie's eyes. She looked down and nearly scrambled away in surprise at the form of the unconscious older Vanessa lying at a twisted angle upon the sand.

"Wh- what happened?"

"Shhhh."

She looked up to see Alex staring deeply into Maggie's eyes, her red and black hair waving violently about.

"Maggie, no!"

Maggie blinked and looked down at her. "Serena?"

Alex frowned, crossing her arms. "You broke my concentration!"

That was kind of the point. She turned to Maggie. "Don't look her in the eyes!"

"Now I have to start alllll over again." Alex moaned in a sing-song voice.

Maggie started to shield herself, but before Alex's pupils could even begin to dilate again, a sudden burst of energy pierced through the night and Maggie fell to her knees. Serena had to hold her up so that she didn't fall face forward into the sand.

Serena's confused expression mirrored Alex's until she turned around to see Ebony and Erica standing behind her, two moon amulets gleaming from their necks. The dreamy smile slipped back across her lips. "That'll work..."

Serena's fists tightened to the point that her nails were tearing into her skin. Maggie and Stanton were out and who knows what had happened to Catty and Vanessa... This was a mess and she, being the least experienced Goddess of them all, had no clue how to fix it. There was only one option now. She eyed the parking lot pleadingly and closed her eyes.

_Please Jimena. Please Jimena. Please Jimena._ _Please._

She opened her eyes and groaned. No such luck...

It wasn't as if Jimena was that dependable anyway... She remembered the episode back in the past and wondered why she'd made the wish anyway. Knowing Jimena, she'd probably find some way to turn this all around on Stanton...

She sighed. Maybe surrender was the best option. After all, what else did they have to lose?

Something shiny glinted from underneath Maggie and she leaned down to get a better look at it. A silver chain. She carefully pulled it out from underneath the woman and as she expected, there was the carving of an ancient rune. She held it tightly in her palms and it seemed to pulse with an unknown energy. Smiling, she slipped it into a small pouch on the side of her mini. The last thing she wanted was to have something else taken away... That's when suspicion crossed her features. How had Maggie got hold of the charm anyway? Hadn't she dropped it? Had Maggie hidden it to make sure that she couldn't contact him again? Serena frowned, suddenly not so sorry that the woman had been attacked.

"You brought my baby." She looked up to see Alex beaming at her.

Serena clenched her teeth. She wasn't still stuck on _that _was she? Apparently, yes.

Swooping down, she plucked Adonis from his mother's arms and held him close to her. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Give me that!" Ebony snatched the child away. The sudden jerk had awakened him and he stared fearfully down at Serena. Ebony smirked. "We'll keep him for her good behavior."

"Put him down!" A harsh voice grunted. They all turned to see Stanton sending loathing glares in their direction.

Erica gave a short giggle, her hands on her hips. "I don't think that you're in any situation to be making commands, pretty boy."

Alex giggled excitedly. "Let's play with him!"

Erica rolled her eyes. "_No,_ you whore." An incredibly wicked sneer twisted her features. "I have a better idea. Since you're so tough..." She walked towards him, her strides long and seductive. When she reached him, her fingers found their way around his neck and wrenched his face up so that their eyes would meet. "You'll be the first to go."

He groaned as the silver chains visibly slit deeper into his wrists. Serena winced in compassion.

"No!" she cried out, determinedly. "I'll go first!"

"Serena-" Stanton was cut off by a sharp blow to the jaw.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you." Erica threatened, tracing her finger down his lips and pulling it away just before he could sink his teeth into it.

Serena was starting to get pissed off. Who the hell did she think she was slapping him like that? Even _she_ couldn't do that and get away with it. "Hey!" she started before Ebony took her by the shoulder and jerked her backwards.

"Behave." she seethed, holding a frightened Adonis in front of her.

Serena swallowed hard. "Okay."

"Stanton." Erica was still holding him tightly by the neck, her fingernails clawing into his skin. "I've heard all about_ you_."

"Then we can skip introductions." he growled, his voice strained. "If you're going to kill me, do it now."

Her high pitched giggle grated on Serena's ear drums. "Not just yet."

Stanton gave a low chuckle. "You're not a-"

"Tell me I'm not a killer, Stanton." She pulled him closer, her eyes wild with malice. "I want to hear it before I slit your throat right in front of your son."

She stared at him expectantly and he bit his lip.

"I thought so," she sneered. "Well, you do know when to shut up. I'll give you that."

Her fingers found Serena's amulet and a few reddish sparks ignited from its surface. A silver aura enclosed her.

"The Atrox has given us orders to disown and destroy you."

Serena gasped as the two other daughters began to summon their energy beside her. Adonis had began to bite and scratch at Ebony's arms but she showed no signs of weakening.

Fear flashed through Stanton's features, but just as quickly vanished.

"Stubborn til the end, aren't you?" Erica roughly held him back by his blonde bangs and stared into his eyes, as if searching for something.

Serena scowled. So she was looking for tears. How sardonic could these girls be? Erica was the sadist. Ebony was the attitude. And Alex... Alex was just weird...

"Not going to beg me for mercy?"

Stanton's hard, stony expression hadn't changed.

"Fine then." Erica seemed disappointed. "It's too bad really." She took him forcefully by the chin and leaned in to breathe across his cheek. "I could've been your Goddess." With that, she kissed him harshly. In response to his resistance, she bit at his lips forcing them to part.

"Hey! Stop that!" Serena bellowed, shielding Adonis's wide eyes. Why did they insist on claiming her family for their own? First her son. Now her husband. She bubbled in anger as the girl traced a finger down his chest and as much as she hated to admit it, he probably deserved it...

Finally, Erica pulled away before kneeing him hard in the stomach.

"Forgive me, your majesty." She curtsied teasingly as he moaned into the sand, his teeth gritted.

"Ooooh!" Alex sang, running at Stanton. "My turn!"

Ebony caught her by the arm. "Concentrate!" She glared at them both. "We're supposed to be killing him. Not raping him." Her fingers closed tightly around her stolen amulet, a serious gleam in her eyes. "Let's do this." She dropped her hold on the struggling Adonis and he dived back into Serena's arms.

"Damn..." Alex groaned, her excitement deflating. "Erica gets to have all the fun..."

"You know it." Erica smirked, her power rippling about her now. "On the count of three."

"No!" Serena cried. Picking Adonis up, she dodged across the beach and fell to her knees at Stanton's side. "How do I loosen these?"

"I don't know." he sighed in exasperation, toying with the cuff on his right arm. "Maggie said some sort of prayer-"

"One!"

"Do you remember what it was?"

"No, I'm trying-ouch!"

"Sorry..."

"Two!"

"Run!" Both of them cried at Adonis and his eyes began to water again.

"I don't remember." Stanton groaned. "You have to get him out of here-"

"I'm not leaving you!" She scolded him, her mind rapidly scanning for a prayer. Where was the Latin when she needed it? Taking a deep breath, she took him by the wrists and started to chant the only prayer she did know. "O Mater, Luna

"Serena!"

"Three!"

Stanton threw himself onto the sand in front of Adonis and she gasped as a blinding white light charged toward them, hardly aware of the chant still echoing from her throat.

* * *

**Ahem... Well it's... interesting if anything. The next... (Checks notebook) 2 or 3 chapters are all basically action chapters and I do hate writing them although I am a bit excited about writing the next chapter. (Bounces) Then the last 2 are mellow and so is the epilogue... of course.**

**Although, I'm sure this chapter could be so... much better, it was surprisingly easy to write. And maybe thats why it could be so much better... I went through my plans for this story and revised them trying to cut out plot holes even though I'm sure you'll find a million once I'm done. Even the plot holes have plot holes in a story like this. Hoping to minimize them... The story goes up to exactly 29 chapters including the epilogue, unless I combine one, making it 28. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks.**


	23. Pandia's Guilt

Serena's muscles tensed as the wave of white light crashed over them. She waited for searing pain, but the sensation was quite different from anything she'd expected. Unlike the blinding hot gas that Erica used to possess her victims, this light was calm and soothing. Like the moonlight, it bathed her in a silver ambience, washing away the fear in her past and giving her hope for the future. She leaned back, letting the glow envelop her senses.

_Is this what it feels like to die?_

At the thought of dying, her eyes flashed wide open. That's when she noticed something. The light wasn't coming from the daughters' direction. In fact, they looked almost as confused as she did.

"What is it?" Erica demanded, her eyes darting about nervously.

"We'll deal with it later." Ebony lifted her palm once again. "Now!"

Everything happened at once.

Dark, crackling energy pierced through the atmosphere and headed straight in their direction, two twin beams of silver light came at them from either side, and then came the incantation.

"_Emitte lucem et veritatem_!**"**

Serena gasped as the silver beams caught Stanton on each side and all four of his shackles evaporated into thin air, leaving nothing but a few clouds of silvery dust. Then, before she could make the first move, he took Adonis by the waist, grabbed her ankle, and ran as far from the daughters' attack as he could. A loud explosion sounded from behind them and the force of its impact sent them flying a good five yards across the beach. She winced as her back collided with a particularly solid patch of land and barely managed to roll out of the way as Stanton and Adonis pummeled down after her.

"Ow..." She moaned weakly into the sand. She heard Adonis whimpering behind her and decided to force herself to turn back around regardless of her aching back, legs, and reddening skin due to being dragged through the sand by her ankle. If she wasn't so worried about Stanton, she'd give him a piece of her mind...

"I wanna go home." Adonis sobbed and she pulled him into her lap, rocking him gently back and forth. She started to tell him that everything would be okay, but at this point, she doubted that even Adonis, in all of his innocence and naivety, would believe _that_.

"Don't worry." She looked down to see Stanton pulling himself up from the sand, the anger apparent in his eyes. "I'll get you home." He turned to Serena, concern in his deep blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, her sand scraped legs forgotten, and threw her arms around his neck. "You?"

"I think so..." he responded absently, wiping away a thin trail of blood that had crept down his jaw. He stared at the dark crimson substance on his fingers, and she realized that they were both thinking the same thing. Stanton may have been damn hard to kill, but it _could _be done. He was immortal to some degree, but when it came down to it, he was just as fragile as anyone else and that fact scared the hell out of them both. She bit her lip to keep tears from welling up in her eyes. "I... I thought-"

"Shhh..." He gently cupped her face in his hands and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright. I'm okay now." He kissed her lightly on the forehead before looking up, his eyes scanning the area in confusion. "But who..." He trailed off, but she didn't need for him to finish. The same question was running through her mind.

"Look!" Adonis raised a small finger to the right and she heard Stanton give a low whistle.

"That explains a few things..."

Serena followed their gaze to see a woman in a black pantsuit approaching them, long dark curls thrashing wildly in the wind. A huge smile slipped over Serena's lips. "Jimena!" she cried, charging for the woman and wrapping her in a huge bear hug. Adonis followed closely behind, his arms closing tightly around her waist.

"Hey!" Jimena cried, attempting unsuccessfully to pry them away. "I didn't do it alone, you know." She managed to tear an arm out of Serena's grasp and gestured straight ahead where another girl was headed towards them. They would have been identical had it not been for an obvious age difference and the stunning silver halter dress...

"Told you I wouldn't let him die." The younger Jimena flashed them a confident smile as she drew nearer and Serena immediately tackled her as well.

Jimena fell to her knees and groaned as Adonis took hold of her legs. "_Igualmente_." she grunted. "Good to see you too..."

The older Jimena stood above them laughing, her eyes soft and dreamy, as if recalling some far off memory. "You got here just in time." she told her counterpart. "I wouldn't have been able to undo all those chains by myself."

The past Jimena smiled back. "I was gonna say the same to y- OUCH!"

"Sorry." Serena grinned sheepishly, realizing she'd been holding her too tightly. "I just..." She trailed off, unable to express how grateful she was through words. "Thanks, Jimena..."

Adonis smiled up at Jimena from her legs. "Thanks Aunt Jimena." He glanced at the older woman. "I want a twin..."

They all laughed and Serena smoothed his blonde bangs back. "You already_ have_ a twin."

"A _boy _one!"

"Sorry,_ chico_." The future Jimena patted him softly on the head. "I don't think your _madre_ wants to go through that again."

Serena stared down at her son. She'd never thought about it before. Childbirth... "Was it that bad?"

"Are you kidding?" Jimena cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you were gonna _mate_ somebody! I don't know who was more hysterical. You or Stanton..."

"Er..." Serena started to pale.

"Speaking of which..." Jimena stared off in Stanton's direction, who was still seated upon the ground, watching them all with mild amusement. "Hey _vato_! I don't know if you noticed yet, so I'm gonna make it easier for you. We just saved your life!"

A half smile started to work its way across his lips, but he seemed to think better of it. "If I remember correctly, Jimena, you were the one who had me tied down in the first place." He sneered. "So you'll excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy."

A sudden jolt of memories flooded back to Serena and like lightening, she flung herself away from both Jimenas. "You tried to kill him!"

The past Jimena snorted. "Quick isn't she?"

"She's working on it." The other explained, slapping a hand to her forehead. "Serena, tell me you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking..."

"I think she's referring to that time you betrayed her, captured me and tried to have me kill-"

"Shut up, smartass."

"But I could be wrong..."

Serena pulled Adonis away from the two. "Don't try to bullshit me, Jimena. I know what you did." Her fists clenched. All of this, and she was_ still_ trying to trick her? How stupid did she think she was?!

To her surprise, Jimena laughed. "Come _on_, Serena! Do you honestly think I'd try to kill Stanton?"

Stanton scoffed and Serena glared daggers at the woman. Ask a stupid question…

"Fine." Jimena sighed. "I'll rephrase that. Do you think after over ten years of being your best friend I'd have the nerve to murder someone you care so much about?"

There was a prolonged silence.

No. Serena didn't think that. At least she hadn't anyway.

"B- but Adonis said he saw you all arguing and you grabbed him."

Adonis nodded, his fingers nervously clutching the dark material of her skirt.

Low laughter rose in Jimena's throat. "Did he tell you what I was arguing about?"

Serena blinked. "Er..."

"I was trying to convince Maggie to let him go." She crossed her arms tightly, her dark eyes conflicted. "It was... hard. Fighting her like that. I hadn't seen her in so many years and..." She took a deep breath. "Maggie overpowered me and left with Stanton. I think she came back looking for me, but Collin and I were already gone by then." Her expression warped into one of disgust. "Of course it would've been easier to get here if we didn't have those _diablos_ to worry about." She motioned toward the sea of followers surrounding the beach. Serena furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why they hadn't attacked already. Did they only jump at their mistress's command?

"And the grabbing me part?" Stanton asked, although his tone was more curious than bitter.

Jimena snarled. "I was trying to save your ass!" She turned to a giggling Adonis. "Did you tell her that he was _unconscious_?"

He gave her a big innocent smile and shrugged. "I might have forgotten to mention it."

Stanton snickered a little and Jimena rolled her eyes. "_Maldiga_...You take after your father too much, you know that?" She tapped him softly on the nose and smiled. "And I'll be damned if I have to put up with _two_ of you."

Her smile was contagious. Serena didn't know why, but somehow she believed that she was telling the truth. And she didn't need any proof to be sure of that. All she needed was her word. "I'm sorry, Jimena."

Jimena shrugged. "_No problemo_. It's okay. If I was in your shoes, I'd probably think the same thing."

Serena gave her an appreciative smile before turning to smirk at Stanton. "Don't you have something you want to say?"

He was standing now, his arms and legs still healing from the various cuts and bruises. "No." He scooped Adonis up into his arms and spun the boy around. "Not really."

Both Jimenas scowled at him and Serena groaned. This was neither the time nor the place for petty arguments and she'd be damned if they lost because her best friend and her lover were too stubborn to get along. "Stanton."

"Fine." He whispered something into a laughing Adonis's ear.

Adonis nodded slowly. "Daddy says he's_ really_ sorry."

Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Stanton."

"Right." Stanton smirked. "I almost forgot." He whispered something else in Adonis's ear.

"And thank you!"

"Stanton!"

Stanton sighed. "Thanks Jimena." He gave her a small grin. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"And what's your excuse?" He rounded on the younger Jimena. She looked up at him, her eyes cold enough to freeze hell over.

"_Ninguna excusa._ I don't got one."

"I figured that." He sneered in Jimena's direction. "You weren't so nice ten years ago."

"Neither were you."

"I had a premonition." The younger girl cut into their conversation. "Of what would happen here tonight. I tried to get here as soon as possible to stop them, but like she said, some _diablos_ got in the way..."

Serena nodded in understanding, but more pressing matters screamed from the back of her mind. Where were Vanessa and Catty? Could they find all of their molecules? She turned toward the shore where the younger Stanton still lay lifeless on the sand and a familiar panic took hold of her. "Hey Jimena?" she asked, her voice higher than usual.

"Hm?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you-"

"Hi kids!"

They all turned around to see two rogue daughters waving at them, each of them dripping wet with ocean water.

Jimena snorted. "So you _chicas_ can swim." She turned to her past self. "We'll have to aim somewhere else next time."

"You caught us off guard!" Erica growled.

Alex whined. "That wasn't very nice..." She smiled sweetly at Adonis and he tightened his grip on Stanton's shirt.

"_Arrepentido_. Sorry." Jimena smirked, putting her hands to her hips. "Too bad about your _amiga_."

"Don't worry." Erica laughed coolly and Serena was barely able to cry out in warning before the fire blazed a trail in their direction. "That's exactly what we _wanted _you to think."

Both Jimenas let out a cry of pain as they skidded across the sand, flames licking at their feet.

Serena cursed as Ebony stepped into the scene, juggling two balls of fire in each hand. She rushed to the girls' side where they were both already trying to rise to their feet- with no luck.

"Dammit!" The future Jimena cursed, her hair falling in disarray over her face. She bent down, desperately trying to remove a pair of black leather sandals from her feet.

"Can you stand?" Serena fell to her knees examining the red blotches that now scorched across the bare skin.

"I'm trying!"

Stanton leaned down, reaching for the younger girl. "Let me help you."

She batted his arm away. "I can do it myself!" A small cry of pain escaped her throat as she hoisted herself onto her knees only to fall back down again.

Serena clicked her tongue ring nervously against her teeth. "This is no time to be stubborn!"

Erica's cold laughter sent chills through out her body.

"Stupid girls..."

"Where, oh, where have the smart people gone?" Alex taunted.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Ebony stepped between the two, the fire in her palms now transformed into spheres of rushing water. "You should have known better than to send me to the ocean." She kicked the older Jimena in the side. "Poseidon and I are good friends. Didn't you know that?"

Jimena winced a bit, but she refused to let her stony expression waver. Serena admired her resolve. "Who are you?"

"We're goddesses." Alex sang.

"Daughters of the moon."

Jimena raised an eyebrow. "But how-"

"You know,_ Pandia_," Erica spat. "It's not easy growing up. Especially when you can do things like read minds or possess people... or tell the future." She shot her a knowing look and Jimena glowered back. "So you can't imagine how surprised I was when I somehow found myself in my mother's body controlling her every move-"

"Or when I started hearing peoples' thoughts." Serena winced at Alex's confession. She could relate...

Ebony just stood to the side, her arms crossed. She apparently wanted no part in this tale.

"You know the feeling." Erica stared directly at Serena as if seeing into her mind. "But unlike _us_, _you_ had someone to guide you through it. To tell you that you weren't just a freak. That nothing was the matter with you." She frowned bitterly as if tasting something bad. "We should've been so lucky."

Jimena's cold expression seemed to melt and Serena understood why. If Maggie's legacy had been passed on to Jimena, it would be her job to find the new daughters and inform them.

"I..." Jimena trailed off. "I didn't know-"

"Just because the Atrox is defeated doesn't mean we cease to exist!" Erica snapped. "The daughters' devotion to the Earth is eternal."

"We all met Samantha online." Alex continued. "She was looking for people like her. People with powers."

"Freaks." Erica gave a harsh laugh.

"She was a shape shifter and she'd been practicing for a long time. She helped us improve on our gifts-"

"Our burdens."

"- and get stronger. At first we just used them to goof off. To get into clubs and movies free or to make people do things they wouldn't normally do. You know. Stupid stuff."

"But then Ebony met this guy. Mark. He was really hot."

Ebony rolled her eyes.

"And some of his friends were cool too. They recognized our powers right away. It was different." A slight smile formed on her lips. "We didn't have to hide anything from them. They weren't like other guys."

"That's when they told us about the Atrox. About the power that it could give us. About our destiny. Everything that you didn't tell us."

Serena saw Jimena cringe out of the corner of her eye.

"They wanted to free it and if we helped them, all of our dreams could come true." Erica explained.

"Samantha didn't like that too much." Alex giggled.

"Samantha didn't like it at all..."

Serena gulped, having a pretty good idea what happened to Samantha...

"But first we had to get rid of all of you. Past and future."

Alex giggled. "And you made it easier for us by being here." She gave Serena a smug grin. "You were begging to be slaughtered." She sighed tiredly. "It was tough keeping you here though. I had to constantly mess with your memory and thoughts. And others kept _interfering_..."

"And I had to keep an eye on you." Erica put in before giving Adonis a teasing smile. "And your son was more than helpful."

Serena bit her lip. She couldn't believe how easily she'd been tricked. So this was why she'd forgotten all of Maggie's warnings. And Collin had never tried to hurt her in the past. It was her possessed son that Selene had come to warn her against. And to think Wally had tried to tell her...

"As we expected, everyone came flocking to the present to save you. Even him." She pointed to the past Stanton's rigid form and Serena prayed that he was still alive.

"They even gift wrapped _you_ for us." Alex winked at Stanton, whose glare was almost as piercing as Jimena's.

"Where's Serena?" he demanded and she knew he meant her future self.

"She's alive." Erica laughed dryly. "And as slippery as ever."

He smiled a little. "Glad to hear."

"Don't get your hopes up." She smirked. "She'll be here. But don't fret." She whispered in a mocking motherly tone. "We'll save her for last."

"So!" Ebony broke her long silence, the impatience clear in her eyes. "Any last words?"

Serena's tensed and stood to her feet. Stanton placed Adonis on the ground. The younger Jimena managed to stand up regardless of the several burn marks scorched across her legs. Serena waited for the older Jimena to rise but the woman just sat there staring off into space.

"Jimena..." She leaned down. "I know how you feel, but we have to fight."

Jimena continued to stare ahead, but her lips parted. "If I hadn't abandoned them..."

"It's not your fault!" Serena cried, trying to keep the frustration from her voice. "You didn't know-"

"That's no excuse." She shook her head. "I deserve to die."

Serena gasped, followed by the younger Jimena and Adonis. Even Stanton seemed a little surprised. Finally someone broke the silence.

"Are you _loco, chica_?!" A hand reached out and roughly pulled the woman to her feet. "I'm not gonna let myself die!"

The older Jimena shook her head. "I shouldn't have-"

"No time for regrets." The younger girl looked herself solemnly in the eye. "That's always been your way, right?" She smirked. "You're not goin _debil _on me, are you? Soft?"

A slow smile slipped over Jimena's lips.

"Besides," She motioned toward the Serena, Adonis, and Stanton. "They don't got a chance without us. I seen em." She winked at Serena out of the corner of her eye. "And I didn't waste my time saving that _vato's_ life for him to turn right back around and die, eh?"

Jimena nodded. "Act now. Think later. Just like the old days."

They gave each other a handshake that Serena had never seen before.

"Just like the old days."

An aggravated sigh came from ahead. "_Anymore_ last words?" Erica hissed.

"I have to go potty!" Adonis announced.

"Why don't you go in those bushes up there?"

"Are you kidding, Serena? That looks like poison ivy!"

"Well, _fine_. Why don't_ you_ pick a spot?"

"I HAVE TO POTTY!"

"Shhh. How about that bench-"

"Oh, my _God_, Stanton! _People sit there_!"

"Well, if you want to be all _motherly_ about it..."

"_I AM A MOTHER!_"

"I HAVE TO GO REALLY BAD!"

"I'll take him!" Alex held her arms out.

"NO!" Both parents scolded her.

Erica looked as if she would explode at any minute and Serena figured that it would be in their best interest to make a decision.

"Bushes."

Stanton nodded reluctantly and Adonis ran off in that direction.

"Ready now?" Alex asked, her voice calm compared to the other two who looked as if they were ready to rip every strand of their hair out.

"Ready." Serena stared her down, determined not to let a trace of uncertainty show through. They were weak, without amulets, and most of their team was knocked out, but they still had a fighting chance. She hoped...

"Finally." Ebony spun around, facing the mass of followers. "Attack them!"

Serena gulped. This was _so _unfair. She grasped Stanton tightly by the hand and backed away.

_What's going to happen?_

His eyes narrowed at the crowd. _Nothing, apparently_.

She blinked. "Huh?"

Sure enough, the followers were just as immobile as they'd been a second ago. It was as if they hadn't even heard her command.

"What's wrong?" Ebony paced back and forth, biting nervously at her fingernails. "Why aren't they doing anything?!"

Erica tugged at her long dark tresses. "Didn't we do it right?"

"Hey!" Alex took a few steps forward, her eyebrows crinkled. "Do you feel that?"

Serena started to glance around when an overwhelming sensation fell over her. Like thousands of spiders creeping across her skin. She looked to both Jimenas for help but from the terrified expression on their faces, they felt the same way. Stanton had suddenly dropped to his knees where he was searching frantically for something in the sand.

"Stanton, what-"

She was cut off when a large, pitch black portal formed and a man stepped out, his eyes just as black as the darkness from which he came. A slow snake-like smile crept over his lips and the three daughters all staggered back in fear.

W-" Ebony was the first to speak. "We didn't-"

"Relax." The man hissed. The sound was almost inhuman. "I can take it from here."

**PLEASE READ THIS! I BEG OF YOU. I just made a few minor changes in this chapter nothing too cereal. I meant to do an all out rewrite and if anyone thinks it calls for it PLEASE tell me. I just have one request now. The Potty scene. I think the potty scene is distracting and not needed. If I get two people who agree with me I will remove it. Thoughts?**


	24. The Atrox's Wrath

_I'm baaaaaaaack! _

_And I've got a new trick! _

_Obsidian is 10 times as slick as the last time! _

_The last time you saw her!_

Okay, I'll stop now. Im addicted to these Magical Trevor videos Xx So anyway,

**I changed a lot around in the last chapter but not enough for you to have to read it again. Just enough to make me feel better about myself. Read and Review!**

* * *

Serena stared at the man, words failing her as she slapped at the nonexistent spiders scuttling over her shoulders. She suddenly felt violated. Something was pushing- prying its way into the deepest recesses of her being where no hand was ever meant to touch. A cold numbness overtook her, inside and out, and she'd bet she could guess where it was coming from. 

Or who.

The man started toward them, his strides slow and steady. There was a regal air in every step he took. King- like. Even godly. Or perhaps it was just the rush of power sweeping over her skin. After all, he could hardly be associated with anything holy. If she thought Stanton's wardrobe lacked color, she sincerely owed him an apology. Before her stood the true meaning of colorless. Stanton always made some hint at color whether it was a silver spiked belt, a golden chain, or just a glimpse of those sun tanned arms. Every inch of the stranger, from head to toe, was covered in black with the exception of his face, a powder white. She wondered if it was natural or heavy cosmetics... She took a second glance and finally found the only glimpse of color on his body. His eyes were a luminous dark shade of yellow, almost red, and she had to turn away as soon as she'd caught sight of them. They seemed to flicker and lash out like a flame, and she'd bet if she stared too long or came too close, like fire, they would burn.

"Master!" She snapped out of her daze to see Erica. All of her arrogance and pride had suddenly fallen away to reveal a scared, trembling little girl. Ebony stood at her side, mirroring the same frightened look. Even Alex, who always seemed distant and faraway, looked as if she'd taken a rough shove into an unfortunate reality.

"Master!" Erica called again when the man wouldn't listen.

_Master_? The uneasy sensation of fear began to creep into Serena's chest. She had a feeling that it wouldn't take her twenty one guesses to figure out who this man was. She turned towards both Jimenas to see if they shared the same thoughts, but they were both staring at the girls' fear in utter distaste. Serena had to keep from smirking. If there was one thing worse than attacking Jimena's pride, it was attacking Jimena's pride and then having the nerve to lose your own right in front of her. She started to ask Stanton what was going on when Ebony stepped forward.

"My lord, please." The girl started, a slight tremor in her voice. "We called to them but they wouldn't listen."

"Did we do something wrong?" Alex asked, eyes wide.

The man finally turned to them, his eyes flickering more viciously than before. They jumped back and then he did the most horrifying thing imaginable. He smiled. It wasn't the pleasant, optimistic smile that a good leader gives his people or even an amused one. It was hardly even a smile at all, but a terrifying imitation of one. His expression remained dead and ghastly, the only hint of a smile in his thin, half-moon curved lips. It was as if he'd forgotten how. "Did you do something_ wrong_?"

His voice sent everyone back a few steps. It was low, like a whisper. Soft, but deadly. She'd heard it before. In fact, she'd heard it quite a few times that night. When the past Stanton had tried to cross her over. When she'd chased Adonis into the cloud of followers. It was this voice that beckoned her to the darkness. The voice of twisted dreams and broken promises. The voice of the Atrox.

"Tell us!" Alex took one brave step forward, her fists clenched. "We can fix it!"

He only laughed, a sound more frightening than his smile. It sent what felt like waves of unseen insects crawling over Serena's skin.

"I doubt-" he started before lowering his fiery eyes to the ground. He immediately scowled. "What are you up to, boy?"

Serena raised an eyebrow. Adonis? Was he back so soon? She followed his gaze, but there was no bright eyed child in sight. His father, however, was still frantically searching the sands for something unknown. She blinked. Boy was to Stanton as nun was to Cassandra. They just didn't go together. She kneeled down by his side. "What are you looking for?"

He looked up to meet her eyes for one second and what she saw there frightened her more than anything she'd seen tonight. It was a raw fear. A raw, panicked, irrepressible fear. Serena swallowed hard as he returned to the sands. Well, that sure as hell didn't mean anything good.

"Stanton..." The Atrox called his name now. "What-"

Serena turned to see why he had trailed off and almost screamed at what she saw. His calm expression had twisted into one of anger and loathing, his eyes raging so brightly that she couldn't bring herself to look directly into them. "Keep it away from him!"

Stanton hands flew faster over the sand now, his breathing rushed.

"Hurry!" The Atrox barked at the mass of followers. "Don't let him touch it!" And suddenly, like still objects breaking from a painting, they were in motion. Fast motion. Serena hardly had time to scream before they dived at Stanton, tackling him to the ground.

"I got it!" Karyl yelled before snickering lowly and giving Stanton a sharp kick in the side. "Always wanted to do that..."

The Atrox motioned them back and like a wave of shadow, they washed over the beach and back towards their king.

"Guard it with your life!" He hissed at his minions before turning back to Stanton and shaking his head.

"Stanton!" Serena crawled to his side, where he had doubled over, mumbling a string of curses at his former ally. "Are you alright?"

He turned to her, his deep sapphire eyes stricken with a pain too real to be simply physical. "Serena."

"What were you looking for?" She gently took his face in her hands. Her voice slipped into a whisper. "Should I try to get it back?"

_No_. A flicker of fear sparked in his eyes. _He'll kill you_.

She frowned. "But I thought I was... the_ key_..." She had no idea what it meant, but it had to count for something...

_Serena.._. He pulled himself up into a sitting position. _It was prophesied that one daughter was to betray Selene and submit to the Atrox. That daughter was you. A domino effect would occur and soon after, each Goddess would fall into submission._

Serena cocked an eyebrow._ All that because of me?_

He forced a small grin and traced his thumb over her cheek. _The prophecy was wrong. I was supposed to be the follower who would lead you to the Atrox. But complications arose. _

He smirked and she could guess what those complications were.

_I fell in love with you. _He folded his hands tightly and stared down at the ground_. I thought that I could be with you and still remain faithful to the Atrox but eventually I had to choose where my loyalties lied._

_And what did you choose?_

_Take a wild guess_. He sighed deeply. _We banded together and rather than leading the Atrox to victory, we led to its undoing._

Serena bit at her bottom lip._ So the prophecy was reversed?_

He nodded. _And pretty much useless. Which means-_

_You're worthless to me..._

They both jumped as the Atrox's voice invaded their minds. Serena's head shot up to see him standing over them, two phosphorescent embers burning into her. Is that what was in every followers eyes? An reflection of his own?

_... which means I have no problem getting rid of you._

He laughed a high-pitched laugh and loomed over Stanton. "You'd think after five hundred years or so you'd learn some sort of obedience."

He held a hand out in midair and Serena jumped forward expecting him to lunge at Stanton, but he just flicked it quickly before letting it fall back to his side. Serena stared in confusion when she heard a small hiss at her side.

"Stanton?"

She turned to him. He seemed fine until she saw it. An inch of skin on his cheek had somehow sliced neatly in two and a fresh stream of bright red blood was trickling down his jaw. Serena gasped, against her own control. She was afraid. She was very afraid.

Stanton groaned, lifting a finger to touch his cheek. When he saw the blood, anger flashed through his eyes. "You can't just-"

"You are mine, Stanton. I can do whatever I like."

Serena gave an angry sigh. She was losing count of the people who claimed her husband. The Atrox turned at the sound.

"Would you suggest a better way of dealing with his insolence?"

She glared back. This was ridiculous. "If you told him to jump into the _ocean_ and_ drown_, would you expect him to do it?!"

"Of course, I would." The Atrox frowned. "Or else why would I command it?"

Good point...

"Well... then... um..."

"Master!" Serena turned to see Erica and the rest of the daughters nearing them. They all suddenly seemed vulnerable and weak, as if something was draining their life force.

"Yes?" The flaming embers slanted in their direction.

"Our power!" Alex shrieked, her large eyes frantic. "It's slipping away!"

A slight grin slipped over an otherwise dead expression. "That is not my concern. I'm not Selene. I couldn't take them from you."

"You know what we mean!" Erica suddenly burst forward, her features twisted in panic. Ebony took the girl by the shoulder and pulled her back. Serena scowled. What she saw in the darker girl's eyes was worse than any of the anger or fear she'd seen in her comrades': Defeat.

"You're doing this!" Erica screamed at him, despite Ebony's hold on her. "You're doing it, aren't you?!"

"Erica..." Alex pleaded, the beginnings of tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"Stop struggling!" Ebony scolded, her tone firmer than before.

The Atrox just laughed at their terror, a hint of excitement dancing through his eyes.

"_No se. _I don't get it." The older Jimena crossed her arms in anxiety. "What's wrong?"

"You can't do this! Not after everything we've done for you!" Erica raged, finally breaking free and charging towards the Atrox. "What's so funny?!" she asked before slapping him clear across the face.

Everyone silenced. Even the mass of bustling followers in the distance. A high shriek from Alex pierced through the silence, but the Atrox stood still, his expression as calm as ever. Serena thought, for a moment, that he wasn't going to react, when suddenly his hand lashed out and caught the girl by the wrist.

"Let me go!" she protested leaning back with all of her weight, but he ignored her, raising her a few inches off of the ground where her feet kicked about wildly.

"Erica." He stared solemnly at her as a father eyes a child before a lecture. "Did you honestly think you could hit me and get away with it?"

She only lifted her foot in an attempt to kick him, but he held her off and laughed. His fingers tightened and she gritted her teeth in pain. "It hurts."

"Apologize and I'll make it stop."

She only stared at him, her eyes defiant.

He seemed elated at the chance to cause her more pain. "Fine."

Erica was squirming now, trying her best to escape, but she still remained locked in his hold. The area around her wrist had began to shade into a sickening purple.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "If you stopped struggling it wouldn't hurt so much."

She refused to take heed to his words and continued to thrash about aimlessly, her tiara falling off in the process, but her fight was losing momentum by the second and soon she dangled lifelessly in the air, her shoulders trembling at each movement.

"Apologize or I'll break it." The Atrox threatened. And Serena was guessing he'd do it too. She tried not to get involved in civil wars and she _really_ couldn't stand Erica, but this just wasn't right. Laying her palms face down on the sand, she started to hoist herself up when Stanton pulled her back down.

"No." He held on to her arm. "It's not our fight."

"But-"

"You can't be the hero every time someone's in trouble, Serena."

"_Parada_! Stop it!" She turned to see the future Jimena stepping toward them. "Put her down!"

The Atrox turned to reply, but Erica got there first. Her mask of pain twisted into one of loathing. "I don't want your help!" she spat, her eyes venomous. "It's too late to play guardian now!"

Jimena's confident expression crumbled away and she stumbled back as if taking a blow.

A slow smirk slipped over the Atrox's face. "She's right, you know." His fingers slowly uncoiled and Erica fell to her knees, clutching her wrist close to her chest. "If you'd taken your place as mentor, none of this would have happened." He rested a pale, spidery hand on Erica's shoulder and she flinched at his touch. "With out their assistance I never could have broken free. I couldn't have summoned my followers or even possessed this body." He gave Jimena his deadened smile. "I couldn't have done it without _you_, Pandia."

Visibly shaken now, Jimena lowered her head to the ground, dark wisps falling over her eyes.

"But not to worry." The Atrox's smile widened. "They're of no further use to me."

"No!" Alex cried. "You promised us eternal life!"

"I knew it." Ebony sighed, her voice surprisingly calm. "I knew we should have listened to Samantha."

"Master please!" Alex was stumbling across the sands now, tears pouring down her cheeks. "We can still fight! Our powers-"

"Will be gone in less than three months." he challenged her. "Your seventeenth birthdays are coming up fast or have you forgotten?"

Alex stopped in mid-run her eyes wild and desperate, and Ebony walked up beside her to slip an arm around her shoulder. Serena stared in disbelief. Only minutes ago, Alex had been the one taunting her and stealing her son. Now here she was bawling like a child begging her mother not to leave her in the dark. "Well..." Erica stared up at her king, confusion and loss taking the place of her anger. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Where do we go?" Alex whimpered.

"That depends." The Atrox shrugged. "Perhaps you should've been nicer to your parents. Besides..." He raised a hand and a sudden gust of cold wind consumed the air around them. "Who said I was going to let you live?"

As if on cue, Jimena sprung forward, but the winds were too fast for her. A dark mist had encircled the Atrox and the three goddesses and, like a tornado, it spun about so fast that if they even dared approached it, they would be swept into the mass of followers. Jimena groaned. Cursing to herself, she turned to Stanton. "How do I get through this?"

He simply frowned, the answer already clear in his tired eyes. "You don't."

Erica was crawling backwards away from her leader now, her eyes wide and scared. Alex was still crying but her whimpers had become low throaty sobs. Her face was red and glistening with tears. A flicker of fear passed through Ebony's expression, but that was all. Unlike her sisters, she seemed to accept her fate.

"Don't be foolish." The Atrox scolded as Erica darted to every end of her shadowy prison in hopes of an escape. She lifted a hand to the mist and it began to fade into the silvery gas she'd used to possess Serena, but the mist only deflected it.

"Dammit!" she cursed when it wouldn't work. "This isn't fair!"

"You're making this harder than it has to be." The Atrox materialized behind her and she cringed in surprise.

"Fuck off!"

"Erica!" Ebony took her roughly by the arm. "Its too late."

"Get off me!"

"We should have ran when we had the chance!"

Erica pulled harder, using her nails to tear into Ebony's arm, but it didn't seem to effect her.

"Where are you gonna go?!" Her grip finally loosened and Erica tumbled back unto the sand, her breathing heavy and labored. Serena thought that she was going to get up and run away again, but the girl just sat there, her eyes darting from side to side and she could imagine the millions of thoughts running through her mind. When Erica finally looked up, the fire had died out of her eyes. Nothing remained but a deep sorrow that pained Serena to even look at. "I don't..." she stared at Ebony, her eyes distant, her voice smaller than usual. "I don't want to die."

Ebony knelt down to slip her arms around her. She whispered something in her ear and Erica collapsed against her, low sobs starting in her throat. Alex was standing above the two and Erica's lost resolve seemed to shake her up even more. She raced toward Jimena, her red, spiky hair in disarray over her head.

"Help!" she begged, her body trembling all over. "Please, help me!"

"I don't know how!" Jimena called back, her hands shaking. "I don't know how to get through!"

"Please!" Alex turned around to see the Atrox nearing her. "Just... just-"

"I don't know what to do!" Jimena cried. "I can't help you."

Alex gave Jimena a tortured look. A look that asked why mommy was leaving you alone with the monsters in your closet or a babysitter that you didn't particularly like.

Jimena turned away. "I'm sorry." Her voice broke on the last syllable and she lowered her head so that no one could see the tears in her eyes.

"Jimena." Serena started toward her, but someone else beat her to it.

"Jimena." Serena watched as a recovered Maggie slipped pale arms around her best friend from behind. Her eyes were pained and sorrowful. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you-"

"No." Jimena raised her head again, not one tear dampening her skin. "It was common sense."

"Ji-"

"It's my fault." She eyed her mentor, challenging her. "And I'll take the blame for it."

Maggie started to retaliate but seemed to think better of it and just smiled a sad but encouraging smile, her arms still wrapped consolingly around Jimena.

Serena grinned at the two before reluctantly turning back to the mist. Alex had joined Erica now, both of them holding on to Ebony for dear life as if she could save them from what was about to happen. They formed a rather twisted circle, their arms intertwined together, their faces nestling in each other's hair, squeezing so hard as if trying to disappear into one another. And there was Ebony in the center, a single tear streaming down her cheek. When had it fallen? They finally looked like the sisters they claimed to be, every argument forgiven, every fight forgotten. The bond was finally there, but why had it taken them so long and cost them so much to forge it?

"Any last words?" The Atrox asked, his stare blank and unfeeling. Alex looked as if she was about to respond, but when Ebony squeezed her shoulder lightly, she only stared at him, fresh whimpers rising in her throat. Erica leaned deeper into Ebony. Her eyes were still streaming with tears, but she was no longer sobbing. Only that deep sorrowful gaze remained.

"Tough as usual, I see." The Atrox muttered and Serena knew he was speaking to Ebony. She didn't respond.

"You won't cry?"

Still no response.

He sighed, apparently disappointed. "Fine."

Then with a simple flourish of his hand, he drew something from the girls. At first, Serena thought it was the remains of the power he'd given them until she noticed a difference in their forms. They flickered back and forth out of focus and she realized what was happening. Slowly, but surely, they were fading. Serena gripped Stanton tightly by the shoulder and saw that Jimena was doing the same to Maggie. The younger Jimena sat baffled in the sand, absently rolling the grains harshly between her fingers. Alex had finally disappeared into the mist with one last piercing scream and Erica was coming up close behind her. The last girl glanced in Serena's direction and for a moment met her eyes. Serena couldn't quite place the emotion there, but it wasn't fear of death or anger that she'd failed. Her dark eyes held sorrow and regret like Erica's but there was something brighter as well. A sense of joy. Or relief. As if she no longer had to bear a burden and Serena realized with sadness that it was the happiest she had seen the girl tonight.

The last daughter was transparent now, almost airy. With one last blink, another tear fell to match the one before it and with that, she vanished into the night.

* * *

**So much drama. Well at the least I just terminated three of the many characters that I don't know what to do with. Advice: NEVER write with so many characters. I've learned the very hard way... So please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Likes. Dislikes. My block is finally gone. I can write much more easily now. Its still a bit difficult to write this though. Not only is there a shit load of drama but... characters as well. I also have to watch out for the DEADLY PLOT HOLES! Tell me if you've found any!**

**The next chapter should be fun. To write anyway. Very fun. Still dramatic... But fun... It'll probably be ridiculously long too unless I split it. Well ciao. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**


End file.
